A travers tes yeux
by Eridine
Summary: CROSS-Over : Smallville / Merlin- SUITE 'A travers le temps': Presqu'un an s'est écoulé depuis le départ des deux voyageurs. Lex avait tenté de prendre contact avec Arthur Pentelton pendant que Clark essayait de trouver Merlin sans succès...
1. Chapter 1

( Suite de la fic A travers le temps cross-over entre la série Merlin et Smallville que je conseille )

A cette adresse : s/7403195/1/A_travers_le_temps

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je remercie mes lectrices (ou lecteurs) d'avoir suivi le premier volet

.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>A travers tes yeux<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Contact<p>

.

**Métropolis :** juin 2007

.

Voilà un nouvel été qui recommençait. Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur, même les ombres semblaient ravager par cet étourdissant air chaud. Le vent soufflait avec peine mais l'odeur, de la rosée matinale, était une des choses qu'appréciait Clark. Il aimait ce moment de plénitude, entre l'extinction de la nuit au lever du soleil. Depuis cinq heures, il se tenait debout.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec le prince Arthur et Merlin. Assis au bord de sa fenêtre, il fixait un point imaginaire sur la ligne de l'horizon. Oui, jour pour jour. Clark se souvint encore de leur rencontre comme si cela s'était produit la veille. Il avait gardé en tête sa dernière conversation qu'il avait eue en aparté avec Merlin.

Clark, les yeux humides, ne supportait pas cette petite douleur au fond de sa poitrine. Et avec le temps, il s'y était fait. Il savait que Lex essayait de prendre contact avec Arthur pentelton. Mais toutes ses lettres ou ses appels téléphoniques ne donnaient aucun résultat. Il contempla son double-bracelet de cuir que lui avait offert Merlin.

― Un jour Clark, tu me rendras l'un de ces deux bracelets… avait-il dit en souriant mystérieusement. Puis un index posé sur sa bouche, il lui avait ajouté : surtout ne dis jamais rien…

― Mais toi, t'en souviendras-tu ?

― Non, aucun de nous deux ne se souviendrons de notre passage ici… mais toi, Clark, tu sauras tout comme Lex. Je te promets que nous nous se reverrons… c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire.

A l'intérieur était inscrit quatre initial : M / A & C / L suivit d'un '' Friends forever ''.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il avait confiance en Merlin et ses dons… Bien sûr, il avait lu tous les livres relatant l'histoire d'Arthur et de Merlin… mais tristement, il ne trouva rien à leur sujet concernant leur vie… surtout leur jeunesse. Clark avait même tenté de traduire ce qui était gravé sur la lame d'Excalibur.

**.**

_**L'amour sonne au cœur des dragons et le dernier d'entre eux veille.**_

_**Force et magie s'uniront quand l'homme d'ailleurs survivra.**_

**.**

Il n'avait pas cessé de trouver plusieurs versions et celle-ci fut la plus cohérente ou la plus appropriée. Or il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la fin de la phrase. Clark était content de lui après avoir réussi à la déchiffrer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela prendrait autant de temps. Il se demandait toujours comment Merlin avait pu réussir à effacer de leurs mémoires tous leurs moments. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le faire ce terrible choix… Attendre celui qu'il aime une éternité ?

Cela lui rappela un de ses cours de philosophie : l'éternité n'est qu'éphémère quand l'espace et le temps se confondent. Cette phrase l'avait apaisé comme si l'époque arthurienne n'était qu'un passage entre leurs vies. Il avait passé le cap, il voulait aller de l'avant et enfin les retrouver. Merlin et sa force de vivre lui manquait ainsi qu'Arthur, l'homme royal qui cachait sa générosité. Il soupira en repensant à l'instant où il avait entendu ce prince arrogant pour la première fois. Puis un sourire léger se dessina sur ces lèvres, oui, il ressemblait tellement à son Alex. Il en était là de ses pensées, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa chambre universitaire. Lex entra sans attendre sa réponse. Son amant le fixa d'un regard perçant et s'approchant de lui, Lex lui murmura :

― Allons là-bas…

Clark savait tout aussi bien que lui, combien il souhaitait les retrouver.

― Mr Pentelton s'est enfin décidé à nous recevoir chez lui, près d'un étang côtier… un lac… au nord de l'Angleterre, bredouilla Lex.

Clark lui sourit et serra Lex tout en l'étouffant de baisers papillon sur le visage. Il était heureux, enfin, il allait rencontrer Arthur. Ils se fixèrent d'un regard qui n'aurait pu définir la profondeur de leurs sentiments.

― Je t'aime Clark, murmura Lex tout contre son épaule.

― Je t'aime tellement Alex...

Depuis que Lex avait repris la fortune de sa mère, pour ne plus avoir de compte envers son père, Clark avait fini par l'appeler Alex. Lex avait eu du mal... mais c'était la seule personne qui se permettait de prononcer son prénom ainsi.

.

Lex faisait le maximum pour réussir à convaincre Mr Pentelton à les recevoir mais à chacun de ses courriers et appels, il refusait de lui parler. Il avait beau utilisé ses stratagèmes luthorienne mais aucun n'avait réussi. Cet Arthur-là était désespérant et buté… Chaque jour, quand Clark était à l'université, il passait son temps entre ses tentatives échouées et ses entreprises. Il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et ne comptait pas abandonner. Sa rencontre avec ce couple d'une autre époque, avait été sa révélation.

Grâce à eux, il avait fait ce pas vers Clark. Sans leur présence, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il n'aurait jamais embrassé Clark ce jour-là. Il s'empourpra en se rappelant de son audace soudaine. Cette journée avait été la plus magique de toute et en à peine vingt-quatre heures, Merlin et Arthur avait fait fondre sa carapace. Lex voulait et souhaitait en un sens les aider dans cette vie. Au début, tout était trop compliqué. Il en avait lu des livres mais jamais sur la réincarnation, les âmes ou les esprits… Et quand les vacances d'hivers étaient arrivées, il avait emmené Clark au Tibet. Ils avaient rencontré un moine qui, de leur point de vue, avait pu les guider.

_**Une âme est seulement l'essence d'une et une seule entité,**_

_**Quelle soit humaine, animale ou autre.**_

_**Quand son enveloppe corporelle se meurt, l'âme lui survit.**_

_**Et renait sous une autre forme.**_

_**Et parfois, elle revient sous la même forme**_

_**Parce qu'elle doit accomplir une œuvre inachevée.**_

A ses mots, Clark et Lex s'étaient regardés. Ils avaient enfin une petite réponse. Mais, comme le précisa le moine, l'âme qui revient n'a aucun souvenir. Le tibétain, voyant leurs regards médusés, avait ajouté que si tout le monde pouvait renaitre ainsi, alors que vaudrait la vie ? La vie est une seconde chance, un nouveau départ. Et quand Clark osa lui parlé des âmes sœurs, la réponse du moine le toucha :

_**― Les âmes sœurs se reconnaissent, elles ont juste oubliées ce qu'elles représentaient autrefois. Elles apprendront à s'aimer et cela, à nouveau.**_

Ils étaient revenus le cœur plus léger. Clark l'avait remercié de cette petite escapade. Et Lex aimait voir celui qu'il chérissait depuis quelques mois déjà, sourire. Puis, quelques jours avant la fin des cours de Clark, Chloé était passée le voir au manoir et lui donna un bout de papier. Quand il l'ouvrit, il y lut : _Au lac Solway Firth, Angleterre, rendez-vous le 8 juillet 2007. Mr Pentelton._

― Comment tu…

― Ecoute, commença-t-elle en tapant de ses deux mains, depuis presque un an, je vous vois en train de vous morfondre à la recherche de je ne sais qui… Et comme tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé mon aide, j'ai su tirer les vers du nez à Clark.

― Merci Chloé, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Une fois la surprise passée, car voir Lex Luthor si entreprenant était si rare, elle osa :

― Pourquoi Arthur vous intéresse tant que ça ?

Lex la regarda et lui fit la promesse de tout lui dire après cette entrevue.

― Ah non, il est hors de question ! dit-elle en le fixant. Je vous ai aidé, la moindre des choses serait de me convier à me joindre à vous et… ton histoire me passionnera encore plus dans l'avion, avait-elle ajouté d'un air innocent.

Clark avait tout de même accepté à ce que Chloé soit au courant, après tout ne les avait-elle pas aidé ? C'était son dernier jour de cours et demain, il s'envolerait avec Lex pour l'Angleterre. Il était tout excité et ce fut pour lui une si belle journée. Dans trois jours, il rencontrerait Arthur. Et ce jour-là, il avait cette certitude de pouvoir trouver Merlin. Il l'avait cherché mais en vain. Qui porterait le nom de Merlin à notre époque ? Il devait surement porter un autre prénom. Clark avait tenté de trouver ses surnoms et ses pseudonymes mais il ne trouva rien. Il espérait tomber sur lui mais il savait que ses chances étaient minces.

.

Chloé était loin d'être idiote. Depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Arthur chez les Luthor, elle s'était posé plusieurs questions. Surtout depuis qu'elle apprit qu'ils cherchaient vainement à le contacter. Pourquoi TENTER puisqu'elle l'avait aperçu chez Lex ? Il lui manquait un morceau d'information mais elle était loin d'être une mijaurée. Et puis, quand à la rentrée universitaire, elle avait croisé le regard de Clark, elle sentait qu'il n'était plus dans son élément.

Au début, elle croyait que sa relation avec Lex était le point de sa peine mais quand elle les observait, elle ne pouvait plus douter de leur amour. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le vrai Alexandre et ce côté-là, lui plaisait bien. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme froid et distant qu'il paraissait souvent. Bien sûr, il l'était encore mais jamais en présence de Clark ou d'elle-même.

Lex venait d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et quand elle passait, souvent les voir, parfois il se comportait tel un gamin avec Clark. Elle aurait cru que le brun ne le supporterait pas mais au contraire, il adorait quand il agissait comme ça avec lui. Elle se souvint encore de sa réponse quand elle lui avait fait la remarque :

― Lex a grandi trop vite… et moi, je veux lui apporter le bonheur même s'il fait l'enfant.

Elle se remémora de son super sourire lorsqu'il avait ajouté :

― Et il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il le fait…

C'était vrai, à ses coté Lex se laissait allé. Et quand tout tournait autour de ses affaires, il était toujours sérieux, droit et fier. Et tout au long de cette année, elle était devenue leur confidente et elle l'aimait les voir heureux. Et quand enfin, en mai, Clark lui parla d'Arthur Pentelton, elle sut quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Elle était loin de vouloir voler la vedette à Lex, elle avait préféré lui donner le mot que de le faire elle-même à Clark.

Elle pouvait se féliciter d'être une très bonne amie parce qu'elle allait partir avec eux et rencontrer cet homme qu'ils leur semblaient important. Préparant son sac, elle sourit en revoyant le regard étincelant de son ami. Clark n'avait plus cessé de parler de l'Angleterre, de brailler sa bonne humeur… elle en riait avec lui. Elle adorait Clark comme un frère et pour rien au monde elle aurait raté ce moment de rire avec lui.

.

**Quelque part au nord de l'Angleterre. **

Sur les hauteurs du lac Solway Firth une grande maison, fait entièrement de bois, trônait de manière à avoir une vue panoramique des plus merveilleuses. En ce jour d'été, le vent soufflait avec légèreté. Dehors, sous un ciel à peine nuageux, un jeune homme se promenait au bord du lac. Le regard perdu, ces derniers mois, il les avait passés dans ce coin. Il s'était complètement retiré du monde. La mort de ses parents l'avait affecté et sa demi-sœur, Morgane, ne cessait de lui réclamer sa part. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il attendait la réponse du notaire, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il se posa sur l'herbe et dos contre un arbre, il ferma ses yeux. Il adorait cet endroit. Il n'aurait su dire, mais depuis que sa mère l'y avait amené petit, il était attiré par cette contrée. Elle était entouré d'un mystère et depuis, il venait ici pour se ressourcer et surtout s'éloigner de tout. Et la vue du lac paraissait toujours l'apaiser. Et cet arbre, dont il s'était adossé, paraissait lui murmurer, comme dans un rêve, un souvenir lointain mais jamais il ne comprit ces mots étranges.

Depuis presque un an, il faisait un rêve étrange. A chacun de ses réveils, il ne parvenait plus à s'en rappeler, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir. Et ses songes commençaient à se faire encore plus insistants depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Or il ne retenait jamais aucuns détails, tout lui échappait… tout comme sa vie actuelle. Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui revenait et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Puis peu lui importait, pour le moment, il savourait ces instants de solitude.

Et comme si rien ne pouvait ajouter encore à cette étrangeté, deux jours après le début de ses rêves, un homme tentait de le rencontrer. Alexandre Luthor. Il se souvint avoir fait des recherches sur lui, rien que le nom lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il était hors de questions de faire quoique ce soit avec un homme de cette trempe. Toute l'année, cet homme n'avait cessé de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer des courriers. Rien qu'en regardant le nom, il jetait littéralement les lettres à la poubelle.

Son majordome, Edouard, avait pour consigne de filtrer ses appels téléphoniques. Puis, la veille, pris d'une soudaine curiosité, il refit une nouvelle recherche via internet. Il ne savait pas ce qui devait le plus étonné :

**Primo :** Lex Luthor avait repris ses parts dans l'entreprise familiale, apparemment ceux de sa mère et avait coupé les ponts avec son père. Et tout cela, un mois après avoir essayé de le joindre. Une guerre des journaux avait même vu le jour entre les Luthor père et fils mais cela ne dura que quelque mois.

**Secondo :** Cet homme avait frayé la chronique lorsqu'il fut pris en train d'embrasser un jeune homme. Le propriétaire des lieux trouvait ce point-là très intéressant sans vraiment connaitre la raison de cet intérêt. Il put voir ladite photo où il ne pouvait quasiment pas dire si c'était le jeune Luthor. Mais quand il chargea la page suivante, un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude fixait l'objectif.

La photo prenait tout l'écran. Ce brun souriait, dévoilant ainsi toute ses dents blanches et sa tête était inclinée de façon à toucher celui de l'autre homme. Et son regard était tellement perçant qu'il aurait presque cru qu'il était devant lui. Puis il détailla le jeune homme chauve… Lex. Ce qui le troubla fut la manière dont elle a été prise. Le jeune Luthor tournait légèrement la tête du côté du brun et il pouvait percevoir son regard gris se poser sur celui-ci.

Surement un instant volé qui, pour sa part, démontrait leur joie d'être ensemble. Une de ses main était posé sur l'épaule de … Il baissa la tête et put lire Mr Clark Kent. Bizarrement, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme dont il avait pu lire à l'époque. Et quand il regardait le visage radieux de Lex, il lisait une telle intensité d'amour dans leur manière d'être qu'il ressentait une sensation encore inconnue. Il reprit sa lecture au bas de page :

_'' Mr Luthor au bras de son ami, Mr Clark Kent, forment un couple des plus merveilleux de Smaville. Rappelons qu'aujourd'hui, cela fera presque un an qu'ils se sont déclarés leurs flammes…_

_Nous n'aurions surement rien su de toute cette histoire si Mr Luthor père n'avait pas émis de fausses rumeurs infondées. Le fils avait dû démentir sa vie de débauche en présentant officiellement son amant._

_Presque huit mois après, ils sont toujours ensemble et comme l'illustre cette photo, nous ne pouvons que croire en ses paroles._

_Chloé Sullivan ''_

Il avait soupiré en se passant une main sur le front. En finissant la ligne, il comprit que Mr Luthor fils avait enfin trouvé la perle qui le rendait heureux et surtout moins arrogant. Il sourit inconsciemment en se disant combien l'amour pouvait rendre les hommes plus... simplement amoureux.

**Et tertio :** Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses '' coups tordu'' comme le disait les journaux de l'époque. Il se rappelait avoir lu que le fils Luthor n'était qu'un fin stratagème doté d'une arrogance inégalable et sans cœur. Non, il n'y avait plus rien… puis il tomba sur un nouvel article de la même reporter du Daily Planet :

_« Mr Alexandre Luthor vient d'inaugurer l'ouverture de l'orphelinat de Smallville. C'est avec joie que nous avons rencontré les enfants qui s'étaient précipités sur leur nouvelle demeure._

_Rappelons que l'ancienne bâtisse où logeaient ces enfants, avait été prise d'assaut par un jeune homme instable. Il se faisait appelé le Destructor* et telle une machine dévastatrice, il avait anéanti une bonne partie de l'orphelinat._

_D'après les dires de certains enfants, un jeune homme serait venu les secourir mais aucun d'eux n'a pu nous donner plus d'information à son sujet. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu retenir furent ''le flou mélange de couleur bleu et rouge''._

_Remercions le ciel que tout cela soit maintenant un mauvais souvenir et que cet infâme Destructor soit derrière les verrous._

_Et c'est au bras d'un beau brun qu'il nous a ouvert les festivités._

_De Chloé Sullivan »_

Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il sentit deux gouttes de pluies. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé et ce fut en courant chez lui, qu'il entendit Edouard lui criait :

― Mr Pentelton ! J'ai une certaine Miss Sullivan au téléphone, dois-je la faire patienter ?

Arthur hocha la tête le temps de le rejoindre et de prendre une serviette. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir si vite qu'il était trempé de la tête au pied. Cela aurait été une autre personne, il aurait surement demandé de raccrocher mais en entendant le nom, sa curiosité le poussa à prendre son interlocutrice.

― Bonjour.

― Mr Pentelton ? entendit-il du téléphone. La voix était hésitante, voire même indécise et cela le fit sourire.

― Lui-même, que puis-je pour vous ?

Il y eut un léger blanc :

― Voilà, tout d'abord je vous prierais de ne pas me couper, entendit-il plus convaincante, j'ai un ami qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer et si j'ai bien compris vous avait avorté toute conversation avec lui. Or les connaissant, je sais que c'est pour une raison qui leur est personnel.

― Comment ça LES ?

Il put facilement entendre une forte respiration… oui, il l'avait coupé dans son élan.

― Excusez-moi… murmura-t-il.

― Oui, en fait il s'agit de Mr Luthor et de Mr Kent et…

En entendant leurs noms, il lui répondit d'emblée et même sous sa propre surprise :

― D'accord…

Arthur dut éloigner le combiné quand un cri se fit tonner à l'autre bout du fil.

― Dites-leurs qu'il me retrouve au lac Solway Firth, en Angleterre pour le… attendez que je regarde mon agenda. Il fit mine de feuilleter un cahier puis lui dit, 8 juillet 2007.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle croie qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées...

― Merci Mr Pentelton, s'écria-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Debout dans le vestibule, il contemplait encore le téléphone lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

― Laissez Edouard, je m'en occupe.

Le jeune héritier ouvrit la porte et se figea à la vue de Morgane.

― Bonjour cher frère… commença-t-elle d'un ton déplaisant.

― Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda-t-il froidement.

― Tu le sais pertinemment ! hurla-t-elle en secouant son parapluie devant lui.

― Je n'ai pas de nouvelle du notaire alors je te demanderais de ne pas venir m'importuner chez moi, est-ce bien claire ?

Même devant son ton qu'il se voulait froid, elle le méprisait toujours de son regard noir. Elle avait le don de le rendre irritable et tout son corps tremblait de cette nervosité.

― Aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, grinça-t-elle en sortant. Puis se retournant sur son frère, elle ajouta, tu me le paieras cher Arthur Pentelton !

Il claqua la porte quand il croisa Edouard.

― Tout va bien Arthur ?

Arthur avait beau être en colère contre elle, mais quand il se trouva devant son majordome, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Edouard était un des anciens amis de ses parents. Il pourrait être facilement être son père et il avait toujours apprécié sa présence. Il se laissa consoler dans les bras d'Edouard en lui murmurant :

― Pourquoi elle me déteste ? Je ne la connaissais même pas avant que… le reste s'éteignit dans sa gorge…

― Arthur, elle ne vaut pas la peine que vous vous attardiez sur son cas.

Se détachant de lui et en relevant son visage, il lui tira la langue et lui chuchota :

― Surtout ne répétez à personne que j'ai pleuré…

Edouard se mit à éclater de rire.

― Jamais je ne dévoilerais votre faiblesse…

* * *

><p>*Kryto-monstre inventé de toute pièce.<p>

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout qu'il vous donne envie de suivre leurs aventures.

Merci de me suivre.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** : Arthur Pentelton

* * *

><p><strong>Lac Solway Firth<strong>

**.**

**POV du majordome **

**.**

Avec son pantalon battle noir et son tee-shirt levi's blanc, Arthur ne ressemblait pas à cet enfant héritier que les journaux décrivaient. Edouard, son majordome, l'observait du couloir central de la maison, en tenant un journal entre ses mains. De son regard gris, il voyait combien l'enfant qu'il avait connu, n'était plus présent.

_Le corps droit et ses mains dans les poches, il imposait beaucoup de par sa prestance mais les gens qu'ils croisaient, dans son milieu, avaient tendance à briser son image._

Edouard se souvint que pendant ses étés, le jeune Pentelton faisait un job comme tous les jeunes civilisés de son âge, mais là encore, certains camarades de classes trouvaient le moyen de le blesser.

_Un jour, au cours de sa dix-huitième année, il était revenu en pleurs parce qu'un de ses soit disant amis, lui aurait lamentablement reproché de ne faire cela que pour se rendre intéressant au lieu de s'éclater sur un yacht avec eux._

Là encore le vieil homme détestait encore plus ces imbéciles d'enfants rois. Si seulement, ils prenaient le temps de le connaitre car certaines personnes le regardaient de haut et seulement très peu le gardaient en ami. En avait-il encore ? Il secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser. Et parce qu'il était un enfant de riche, cela donnait-il le droit aux hommes de s'attaquer à lui ? Encore si jeune et à peine entrer dans sa vie active ? À peine venait-il de perdre ses parents qu'il était déjà assaillit par les journalistes.

Edouard n'avait jamais compris les gens de cette espèce et il regrettait que Mr Pentelton père n'ait été que très peu présent pour lui. Ne serait-ce pour voir l'homme qu'il était devenu ? Ho bien sûr, il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait mais il lui manquait seulement l'amour de ce père. Contrairement à sa mère, quielle était toujours là malgré son emploi du temps tout autant surchargé. Mais quand il avait besoin de lui, ce dernier lui disait qu'il était trop occupé pour s'attarder sur ses problèmes d'enfant…

Comme son père n'était jamais là, Edouard avait en quelque sorte pris cette place en lui inculquant le plus noblement les choses les plus simples de la vie. S'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un fils, il aurait voulu qu'il soit comme Arthur. Mais celui-ci ne voyait en lui qu'un simple domestique depuis quelques années. Il ne savait plus comment leur lien fut rompu mais Edouard restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Le vieil homme soupira en se rappelant de sa seule et dernière conquête. Arthur était resté avec une certaine Rebecca, aussi blonde que lui, fine et profitant la vie.

Au début, il lui semblait voir de l'affection dans les yeux de cette jeune fille quand dans ceux d'Arthur, il y en avait toujours eu. Sa relation avec elle n'avait duré qu'une seule année. Edouard se passa une main sur la figure quand il se rappela comment elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Dans la demeure parisienne, il se souvint qu'il était dans le jardin à arroser les fleurs quand il avait entendu des cris. Pas n'importe lesquels. Rebecca ne criait pas de tristesse, ho non, bien loin de là. Elle avait été tellement odieuse avec Arthur, qu'il avait même dû lui indiqué la sortie et cela de force.

Edouard posa une main sur son cœur, comme il avait eu mal pour le jeune homme qu'il était. Elle lui avait gravement ri au nez en lui disant combien elle avait détesté qu'il la touche, combien elle n'aimait pas sa manière de parler, trop provinciale pour un homme de son rang. Et la phrase qui avait dû le blessé encore plus, a été de lui dire que si elle n'avait jamais voulu baiser avec lui, c'était qu'elle était plus attiré par son meilleur ami qui était beaucoup plus entreprenant que lui. Elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent.

Il revoyait encore le visage livide, les yeux humides et surement honteux qu'Edouard ait du assister à cette scène des plus atroces. Le majordome serra les poings comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille. Comment une fille ne pouvait voir au-delà de son nom ? Comment une jeune fille de bonne éducation avait osé lui parler ainsi ? Arthur n'était pas sorti de sa chambre durant toutes les vacances d'été qui avait suivi et avait demandé à changer d'université.

La nuit, Edouard l'entendait pleurer pendant des heures et il pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il ne désirait plus personne. Comment la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée avait pu lui briser le cœur ? A ce souvenir, il se souvint de la douleur que cela avait occasionnée dans son âme. Il aurait voulu la voir venir mais le bonheur d'Arthur était bien trop flagrant sur son visage pour avoir pu, ne serait-ce, voir un indice pour montrer qu'elle le manipulait.

Elle l'avait fait douter sur sa propre virilité et pour un homme, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire à supporter. Et depuis ses dix-neuf ans, Arthur ne voyait plus personne à part les élèves à l'université de Londres. Il trouvait cela triste, lui qui était si jeune, ambitieux et promettait d'avoir un avenir des plus enviables. Sûrement était-ce depuis cette altercation que leur lien fut rompu ? Car a bien y réfléchir, Arthur avait mis de la distance entre eux quelques temps après ce drame.

Mais le majordome restait toujours disponible et souriant pour le jeune Pentelton, tentant de lui répondre avec une pointe d'humour. Parfois, quand Edouard l'emmenait faire des courses, ce qui était déjà assez difficile, Arthur n'osait plus croiser ou insister son regard sur les jeunes filles. Pourtant, le jeune homme était physiquement bien bâti, grand, blond et surtout il avait tant d'amour à donner… le majordome se disait même qu'il était bel homme. Alors qu'avait-il de moins que les autres ?

Même à vingt-trois ans, il avait encore gardé un peu de sa frimousse de jeune garçon. Le teint halé, en cette période, ne pouvait que le rendre un peu plus frais car si Edouard devait s'approcher, alors, il verrait combien il était fatigué. Ses traits se dessinaient trop facilement sur son visage. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il ne faisait presque plus rien. Il s'était enfermé dans son monde comme il le faisait enfant. Et le majordome n'aimait pas du tout cela. Arthur avait tendance à broyer du noir depuis le décès de ses parents et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation en termes de sociabilité.

Edouard avait essayé de discuter avec lui au sujet de son père mais à chaque fois, il se trouvait devant un mur. Pourtant, il riait encore un peu et pouvait parler d'autres choses mais de son père, il ne le pouvait pas. Jamais il ne l'avais vu se comporter ainsi et pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avec tout ce qu'il avait traversé, qui aurait un jour l'envie de voir au-delà de son apparence ? Qui aurait envie de percer cette carapace qu'il s'était lentement fabriquer pour ne plus souffrir ?

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'était forgé un caractère détestable quand des inconnus ou pire des journalistes venaient le voir. De temps en temps, Edouard s'en prenait un peu en pleine figure mais il ne lui en voulait jamais.

.

Et quand le majordome lui avait appris la connaissance d'une demi-sœur, Arthur s'était tout d'abord buté à ne pas la reconnaitre en tant que sa famille. Et petit à petit, Edouard avait réussi à le convaincre de tenter un pas vers elle. Morgane était tout de même de son sang et il savait que s'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il n'aurait jamais su le fond de cette jeune fille. Puis quand Arthur avait fait le premier pas, ce fut la catastrophe, elle l'avait accablée de tous ses malheurs et que contrairement à elle, il avait vécu avec son père. Elle qui paraissait si fragile, de ses yeux gris, elle ne cessait de le foudroyer.

Cela avait dû l'anéantir une fois de plus car depuis ce fameux jour, Arthur était revenu vivre un temps ici… et cela était peu dire, cela faisait tout de même huit longs mois… Le majordome s'en était voulu mais jamais le jeune héritier ne lui en avait fait part. Il se sentait trop vieux pour lancer des discutions qui n'aboutiraient jamais sur quelque chose de positif. Alors comme tous les matins, Edouard l'observait comme un rituel mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, il savait qu'Arthur n'était pas à l'extérieur pour foutre sa vie en l'air.

Edouard ne l'avait vu pleuré que trois fois en un an. Le jour où il avait appris la mort de ses parents et la veille. La seconde fois, Edouard préférait ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était encore trop douloureux. Pourtant, hier, rien n'avait laissé penser qu'il se laisserait aller, surtout après sa demi-sœur… Cela inquiétait grandement le majordome. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Il secoua encore la tête… Arthur n'avait déjà plus confiance en lui et encore moins sur sa virilité, alors que d'avoir une sœur aurait peut-être pu l'aider à surmonter cette obstacle…

Il avait fallu que Morgane fasse aussi partie de celle qui allait encore l'enfoncer plus bas que terre… Edouard se disait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi.

.

Il jeta un œil sur le journal où il pouvait lire :

« _Depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Mr Pentelton junior ne se montre à aucune__ des soirées mondaines. Il aurait soi-disant disparu de la circulation. __Cet homme dont l'héritage s'estime à des millions de dollars, se permettrait-il de tourner le dos à __ceux que Mr __Pentelton sénior aurait épa__ulé __? Comment peut-il refuser chaque __invitation ? __Si son __père avait encore été en __vie, ne serions-nous pas en droit de savoir comment un fils pourrait agir ainsi ? Cet homme a-t-il des choses à cacher ? __Nous sommes ici pour relater des faits qui __auraient été dénoncés anonymement __concernant __un détournement de fond qui aurait eu lieu au sein de l'entreprise familiale d'export et d'import Pentelton. _

_Tout porte à croire que le jeune Pentelton aurait connaissance de ce disfonctionnement puisqu'il ne nous donne aucun signe de vie. L'avocat adverse__ détient des preuves qui pou__rraient l'accabler de cette __fraude. __Aux dernières nouvelles, par une source anonyme, ce jeune héritier se serait volatilisé près de Cumberland, au nord de l'Angleterre. __D'après cette même source, une plainte de sa demi-sœur, Melle Morgane Chase, lui a été envoyé hier par coursier… »_

Edouard en avait assez lu pour comprendre que dans les prochains jours, Arthur allait devoir affronter le monde cruel de ces hommes d'affaire. Lui qui venait à peine de finir ses études, n'était pas encore prêt à prendre la succession de son père. Edouard se demandait ce qu'Arthur avait fait pour mériter tant de méchanceté de la part de ces abrutis ! Il devait lui montrer l'article avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un de mal attentionné et surtout avant d'avoir la lettre.

.

.

**POV Arthur.**

**.**

Arthur s'était levé de bonne heure pour profiter du lever du soleil. C'était la seule contemplation qu'il appréciait ces derniers temps. Debout, devant la baie vitrée, il pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures. Même si le beau temps était au rendez-vous, il ne sortait qu'en fin d'après-midi pour longer le lac ou s'assoir auprès de son arbre. Arthur repensait à son coup de fil. Pourquoi avait-il eu subitement envie de rencontrer ces gens ? Il n'avait pas besoin de voir de nouveau visage. Il ne s'était pas mis à l'écart pour rien. Arthur ne supportait plus le regard des gens quand ils le reconnaissaient.

Lui, l'enfant PRODIGE… prodige de quoi ? Quand il avait lu cela sur l'article français à la mort de ses parents, il avait cru s'étrangler.

Les journalistes n'avaient de cesse à le harceler de multiples questions. Ne sont-ils pas atteints d'une quelconque maladie pour voir combien la douleur de perdre des êtres chers pouvait faire souffrir ! Il les avait haïes comme il avait détesté le monde à cette époque. Arthur en avait ras le bol d'être le souffre-douleur de cette foutue société. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté de les rencontrer ? Il se battait avec sa propre conscience. Il sentait ce besoin de comprendre comment deux hommes aussi différents pouvaient être si liés.

Un instant il avait cru s'être encore laissé guider par ses émotions mais au fond, il voulait comprendre ce monde dans lequel il vivait. Monde dans lequel, il était maintenant seul contre ces requins qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'humilier. Serrant ses poings, il aurait préféré se trouver dans l'hélicoptère et mourir avec ses parents. Le jeune héritier connaissait la portée de ses paroles mais que pouvait-il attendre de la vie ? Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà assez déçue pour continuer sur cette voie ?

Sa poitrine se compressa lorsqu'il repensa à Rebecca. Là encore, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle se moquait totalement de lui. Elle fut la pire déception de sa vie. Les yeux dans le vague, il s'était senti si seul et dépourvu de sa raison. Aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait lamentable… Il se rappelait que sa mère était venue le consoler mais Rebecca lui avait planté un poignard si profondément qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter d'autres filles. Pour lui, elle avait été la plus belle chose mais elle s'était juste amusée à ses dépens.

Fermant un instant son regard, il avait envie de sentir la douceur des bras de sa mère, il voulait sentir son parfum… elle lui manquait terriblement. Certains soirs, elle ne cessait de lui répéter :

― Un jour, Arthur, la seule personne qui t'aimera, sera celle qui te trouvera. J'en suis sûr, quelque part dehors, il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche…

Cela avait réussi, un peu, à le convaincre mais une mère, ne souhaite-elle pas le bonheur de son enfant ? Il aurait voulu que ce qu'elle lui disait puisse être véridique. Arthur n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, il ne voulait plus souffrir pour une femme. Il avait cru mourir sur place et il s'interdisait de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. A chaque fois, il ne voyait que mépris et méchanceté… et parfois, de la pitié… Arthur ne supportait plus ce monde et pourtant il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse.

Alors quand une personne venait pour le rabaisser, il serrait les dents. Il avait très vite appris à jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Il n'insistait ou ne répondait jamais aux attaques, cela ne donnait que trop d'importance à ses gens qui ne valaient pas la peine qu'il daigne lever le moindre doigt. Et lorsqu'il avait vu cette photo sur son écran, le blond aurait aimé être un instant à la place du jeune Luthor. Il ne s'imaginait pas avec un homme mais s'il avait pu, lui aussi trouver une personne…

Le jeune héritier secoua la tête, éloignant cette idée de la tête. Qui pourrait vouloir de lui ? La presse se chargeait déjà de le descendre, alors qui serait assez idiot pour l'aimer ? Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres… comme pour se moquer de lui-même, il devrait peut-être se faire gay… Puis se reprenant de son délire intérieur, il contempla l'arbre auquel il aimait se coller. Il croisa ses bras en repensant à ce couple qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le jeune Pentelton dut bien s'avouer qu'il les enviait mais à quoi bon, sa vie était déjà assez désordonnée, alors pourquoi la rendre encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était.

Il soupira lourdement en sachant que derrière lui, Edouard le veillait. Arthur inclina sa tête faisant basculer ses cheveux doré sur le côté. Le blond avait une très grande estime envers son majordome. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Hormis sa mère, il était la seconde personne qu'il appréciait le plus. Edouard avait toujours été là. Se redressant, il se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant que depuis la scène fatidique de Rebecca, il s'était senti gêné d'avoir été si lâche.

Arthur pensait que ce dernier devait surement le prendre pour un enfant… Respirant profondément, il se demandait pourquoi le majordome restait auprès de lui. Lui qui ne pensait pas un jour devenir ce qu'il était devenu maintenant. Il n'arrivait plus à être aimable avec les gens quand ils étaient face à lui. Il s'était forgé un caractère grâce à ces abrutis de journalistes. Comme il les haïssait ! Et parfois, il s'en mordait les doigts quand il agissait ainsi avec Edouard… mais ce dernier restait calme face à lui. Arthur n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre…

Puis la veille, il ne savait pas pourquoi, après le départ de sa sœur, il avait soudainement eu envie de craquer. Et son majordome était toujours là, prêt à accepter ses larmes ou ses rires… Il n'essayait pas de penser à elle, tout comme son père, pour eux, il n'avait jamais rien représenté. Arthur n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise ou qu'on le lui montre. Il était assez grand pour comprendre.

.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Arthur tourna la tête en direction d'Edouard.

― Arthur, vous devriez lire ceci.

Le blond se saisit du journal mais ne put lire l'article quand la sonnette retentit à l'entrée. Son cœur se mit à battre violement en sachant qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle nervosité, elle était plus violente qu'envers sa demi-sœur. Il se reprit assez vite, tentant de calmer ses battements, il se dirigea vers la porte.

― Edouard, allez chercher de quoi les désaltérer s'il vous plait, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

― Bien Arthur.

Le jeune homme entendit les pas s'éloigner et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette sensation. Il posa lentement sa main sur la poignée et en la tournant, il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses sentiments. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte à trois personnes. Se saluant mutuellement, il détailla chaque personne de son regard bleu.

Arthur reconnut facilement Mr Luthor. Vêtu d'un simple costume noir, il paraissait serein et calme. Debout, les mains dans les poches comme s'il venait voir un ami, il lui sourit. Cela lui parut étrange. Le fait de le voir en chair et en os, lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Son cœur s'était remis à un rythme régulier, ce qui l'étonna. Puis il passa son regard sur son voisin. Clark Kent. Il était aussi grand que lui et son visage démontrait encore sa jeunesse. Vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un tee-shirt bleu, il faisait encore bien plus jeune que son ainé.

Arthur savait qu'ils avaient à peine cinq ans d'écart mais il ne pensait pas que le plus âgé ferait bien plus mature. Puis il aperçut un sourire indécis se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun. Arthur prit conscience qu'il tremblait légèrement quand celui-ci avança sa main pour se présenter. Quand il la lui serra, le jeune Pentelton avait cru un instant qu'il allait le lui broyer. Pourtant il ne dit rien puis il fut troublé par un sourire sincère qui s'étira sur toute la largeur de son visage.

Arthur ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et vit une jeune fille derrière eux. Celle-ci s'avança et se présenta comme Chloé. Un peu plus petite que lui, elle lui sourit à son tour. Arthur n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer à leur répondre, son sourire s'était lentement posé sur son visage. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à le faire si facilement, ces trois personnes dégageaient une amitié entre eux que cela lui parut simple.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait le plus. Quelque chose chez ces jeunes hommes le troublaient. Arthur n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot convenable pour le définir. Il s'obligea à se dire que leurs sourires devaient être seulement contagieux. D'un geste de la main, il leur indiqua le salon.

― Laissez vos bagages à l'entrée, Edouard va s'en occuper, avait-il d'un ton aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)<p>

.

**Merci de me lire à toutes et tous.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:** L'arrivée

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville juillet 2007.<strong>

**.**

A l'aéroport, Lex, Clark et Chloé embarquèrent dans l'avion qui les amènerait à Cumberland, qui se situait à une vingtaine de minutes du lieu de leur rendez-vous. Lex était aussi excité que son ami. Il savait que bientôt, il allait se retrouver devant Arthur. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas celui qu'il avait rencontré mais cette certitude qu'il s'agissait de l'âme de l'ancien Pendragon le rendait transi d'émotion. Clark souriait à tout bout de champs, trop heureux de se dire qu'au bout d'un an, grâce à Chloé, il pourra bientôt le revoir.

Chloé se demandait si parfois, ils se rendaient compte que leurs enthousiasmes ne se lisaient que trop facilement sur leur visage. Elle avait cette impression de se retrouver dans une autre dimension. Comment pouvaient-ils être inconscients de leurs sourires béats… ? Cela aurait été un autre moment, elle en aurait sûrement ri mais d'être au côté de deux jeunes gens aux regards brillants, elle aurait presque fuit la situation.

.

Installés à leurs places, quand l'avion commença à prendre de la hauteur, Clark sentait venir l'appréhension du vol.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clark ? demanda anxieusement Chloé.

― J'ai le vertige… je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas l'avion… bredouilla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Lex, à ses côtés, le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

― Je rectifie à ta place mon ange… tu _sais_ dorénavant que tu n'aimes pas l'avion… dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

A cette phrase, Clark releva sa tête en direction de son amant en plissant ses yeux.

― Et en plus tu te moques de moi ?

Lex lui sourit tendrement pendant que leur amie s'agitait sur son siège. Le jeune Luthor savait que le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Et avec beaucoup de soins, il lui raconta comment ils avaient rencontré Arthur Pendragon et Merlin. Pendant que Clark se cachait le visage tellement les nuages lui donnaient la nausée, Lex avait quand même sauté l'histoire entre Clark et lui mais s'était fait une joie d'étendre ce sujet sur ce fameux couple. Quant à Chloé, elle leur demandait s'ils n'avaient pas pris une drogue avant de lui relater cette histoire sortie tout droit de leur imagination.

― Chloé c'est la vérité, on a bien fait leur connaissance… dit Clark, le cœur sur la main.

Quand elle croisa son regard, le visage pâle de celui-ci la fit trembler.

― Clark ! Comme tu es blanc… s'écria-t-elle avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Lex.

Le brun se laissa bercer tout le long du trajet. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir un œil sans croiser le ciel. Même en cachant le hublot, il voyait à travers les autres et cela le mettait dans un état de mal être insupportable. Lex reprit sa conversation avec son amie, pendant que son amant s'endormait dans ses bras.

― Arthur Pentelton est le portait craché d'Arthur Pendragon.

Et pour souligner ses dires, il lui informa qu'ils avaient même été jusqu'à aller voir un moine tibétain. Sur le coup, elle éclata de rire. Vraiment elle aurait tout vu et entendu en si peu de jours. Elle se cambra sur elle-même, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Lex ne savait pas s'il devait se joindre à elle. Il leva légèrement la tête pour balayer l'enceinte du Boeing. Oui, certaines personnes s'étaient déjà tourner vers eux ou du moins sur elle.

Il s'engouffra au fond de son siège attendant qu'elle finisse de rire, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin sous le regard penaud de Lex, elle lui demanda une preuve. Le jeune Luthor ne trouvait aucun gage pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, puis son regard s'attarda sur son bracelet en cuir. Il le détacha soigneusement et le lui tendit avec son plus grand sourire. Elle s'en saisit et put lire l'inscription. Chloé était étonnée de voir que le bracelet se trouvait en doublon, l'un contre l'autre.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est en double… mais au moins tu tiens ta preuve, continua-t-il d'une voix calme.

― Ok mais que comptes-tu lui dire ? demanda-t-elle avant de mimer, _Bonjour je sais que vous êtes la réincarnation d'Arthur Pendragon ?_

Lex venait de perdre son sourire. Perplexe, il savait que cette situation risquait d'être peu crédible aux yeux de Pentelton.

― Je sais que tu as raison mais ça fait un an qu'on essaie de le voir et là… tu me poses une colle… commença-t-il un brin inquiet. Dans toute cette agitation, je n'y ai pas pensé…

Elle soupira légèrement en fixant son ami dont le regard semblait lui dire '' aide-moi Chloé''. Elle détestait quand Lex lui jetait un regard de chien battu mais cela arrivait si rarement qu'elle lui sourit :

― Pourquoi ne pas lui faire croire qu'il y a un an, tu as entendu parler de cette contrée et que tu souhaiterais t'y installer ?

Alexandre la dévisagea :

― Là, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ! Tu crois qu'il est assez bête pour gober cette histoire ?

― Non, mais lui parler de business ne l'avancera à rien du tout parce que vois-tu, jeune homme, insista-t-elle, j'ai pris le temps de me renseigner.

Depuis quelques mois, il s'est cloitré là-bas après le décès de ses parents en plus d'avoir découvert qu'il avait une demi-sœur.

A cet instant, elle se tut et fixant le plafond, son regard s'illumina.

― Je te crois Lex ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Lex dut se relever brusquement au son strident qui venait lui taper les tympans. Il la dévisagea quand elle ajouta :

― La demi-sœur en question s'appelle Morgane !

― Et ? Questionna le jeune Luthor.

― D'après l'histoire arthurienne, Morgana était sa demi-sœur illégitime. Tout colle !

Lex haussa un sourcil et bien qu'elle ait enfin accepté leur histoire, il se foutait royalement de qui cela pouvait s'agir.

.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chloé regardait le couple s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Elle devait bien avouer que Lex avait changé au contact de Clark. Le jeune Luthor savait faire la part des choses et pour cela, elle trouvait qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien plus meilleur. Elle ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère qu'une seule fois contre Clark… à ce souvenir, elle en ressentit des frissons d'angoisse.

Ne jamais contrarier un Luthor, même s'il est fou amoureux parce qu'à ses yeux s'était pire qu'une trahison. Elle le savait maintenant ainsi que de ne jamais blesser Clark, sinon c'était un mur assuré… Elle se souvint de la seule colère de Clark quand ce dernier avait lu dans le journal local, que Lex avait une vie de débauche sans aucune attache. Une dispute s'était produite entre eux, Clark ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant refusait de déclarer au monde qu'il était avec lui.

Puis il s'était tu les premières semaines mais Chloé n'était pas dupe, à travers les joutes dans les articles entre les Luthor, Lex arrivait avec peine à se contrôler. Seule la présence de Clark le calmait puis ce dernier lui avait demandé d'annoncer leur liaison. Après tout, il était majeur depuis peu et même si ses parents, surtout son père, avaient eu du mal à reconnaitre leur lien, Clark ne voulait pas se cacher. Chloé savait d'avance que le brun était bien plus fort mentalement et était surtout prêt à tout supporter pour l'être qu'il aimait.

Elle se rappela qu'ensemble, sans que Lex soit au courant, ils avaient préparés l'article qui allait annoncer leur liaison. Clark lui avait fourni une photo les représentant tous les deux puis elle fit une maquette. Adossée sur son siège, elle se rappelait très bien du regard noir qu'avait jeté Lex sur Clark ce jour-là. Chloé avait créé un faux journal pour que le jeune Luthor puisse se rendre compte de l'impact. Elle était présente et sur le coup, elle avait regretté d'avoir épaulé Clark. Elle avait presque cru assister à leur séparation.

Elle s'en souvint comme si c'était la veille. Lex était dans son bureau en train de finir ses comptes avec son conseiller au téléphone quand Clark et elle étaient entrés. Le maitre des lieux avait, comme toujours, le visage impassible et quand il avait raccroché, ses traits devenaient plus doux et son regard étincelé quand il le posait sur Clark. Parfois elle se sentait de trop, comme si une tension hautement remplis de testostérones planait autour d'elle.

Mais ce jour cette tension s'était vite évanouie quand elle lui tendit le journal. Lex n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Clark, elle pouvait le voir rien qu'à son regard, était tétanisé par la crainte. Lex avait soudainement fixé Chloé :

― Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Chloé ! Avait-il dit presqu'indigné en jetant le journal à terre.

Clark avait tressailli puis s'était avancé en posant une main sur son bras droit et lui avait dit calmement :

― Ce n'est pas elle Alex. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

La reporter ne souhaitait plus revoir ce regard noir d'une telle intensité qu'elle crut que Lex allait leur demander de déguerpir. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait tourné sa tête en direction de son amant et retirant son bras des mains de Clark, lui hurla :

― Clark je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! Et toi, tu me poignardes dans le dos !

Comme elle aurait voulu se faire petite… Clark avait le regard perdu. Elle pouvait imaginer sans mal sa douleur à cet instant. Lex n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas, passant sa main sur sa bouche puis la nuque… Il était entré dans une colère grave.

― Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand les médias viendront sonner à la porte de tes parents, hein ! Tu y as pensé, ne serait-ce une seconde de ce que tout cela allait impliquer ? Tu ne sais pas sur quel terrain tu joues Clark !

Son souffle était saccadé et tremblant. Son regard était encore aussi dur que la minute d'avant. Chloé se souvint de ses agitations, il devait surement être au bord de l'explosion et Clark ne disait pas un seul mot. Il était rare que Lex l'appelle par son prénom… En soupirant sur son siège, elle préférait encore plus _mon ange_…

― Tu me déçois Clark, avait fini par murmurer Lex en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en secouant sa tête comme accablé par une trahison, je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais ça…, avait-il fini en relevant son visage sur son amant.

Sa voix calme semblait ajouter un '' on ne peut pas continuer comme ça ''. Elle se sentait tellement désolée pour son ami. Elle vit ensuite Clark se redressait et de son regard émeraude qu'il planta dans ceux de Lex, il grinça entre ses dents :

― Bien, si notre relation te tenait vraiment à cœur… avait commencé le brun, tu m'en aurais surement voulu mais je ne pensais pas qu'une simple vérité pour démentir ta vie de **débauche **pouvait te faire revenir sur ta décision. Sauf si bien sûr je fais partie de cette vie-là… Si c'est ce que je représente à tes yeux, alors soit…

Ses deux dernières phrases semblaient sonner comme une affirmation et sa voix avait accompagné son corps frissonnant d'émotion. Soupirant entre ses deux mains, elle s'en était voulu… jamais elle n'avait assisté à ce genre de conflit. Clark était sorti en entrainant Chloé avec lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait mal au cœur en entendant les paroles du brun. Durant tout le trajet où Clark la ramena chez elle, il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Sortant de ce souvenir, elle dirigea son regard sur ces deux hommes. Il aura fallu cinq jours entiers pour qu'ils se reparlent. Elle avait été prise entre les deux parties et elle savait qu'ils se manquaient mutuellement. Mais chacun restait ferme sur leur décision. Trois jours après cette dispute, Lex avait fini par comprendre l'impact de l'article seulement à leur yeux, parce qu'après tout, il se foutait royalement des autres. Il avait fini par demander à Chloé de le finaliser et de le publier.

Au lendemain, Chloé était venue voir Clark et lui avait donné le journal… le vrai. Même Jonathan Kent avait vu là un signe de bonne volonté mais elle savait que son ami avait été profondément blessé. Elle était restée la soirée avec lui, pour tenter de les réconcilier, en lui expliquant que le fait qu'il ait enfin rendu publique leur relation devrait au moins l'apaiser.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il restait campé sur sa position. Le cinquième jour, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen, le seul d'ailleurs, et elle les avait enfermés dans son bureau, au Daily Planet. Puis ce fut avec soulagement, qu'elle les avait vus s'enlacer derrière sa porte vitrée en fin d'après-midi. Souriant dans le vent, elle se releva de son siège lorsqu'une paire d'yeux noisette la fixa. Chloé était clouée sur place, elle aurait reconnu cette jeune fille entre mille.

.

Elle sentait son cœur battre. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'âge de ses dix ans. Chloé la trouvait encore plus radieuse que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux longs et châtains enveloppaient joliment son visage fin. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences, si elle n'avait pas forcé ses amis à les rejoindre, elle ne l'aurait surement pas croisée. Chloé tressaillit lorsque la jeune fille tapota le siège vide à ses côtés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au couple avant de se diriger comme une automate vers le siège indiqué plus tôt. Elle fit mine de chercher son prénom mais elle l'avait déjà gravé dans sa mémoire.

― … Sarah, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Cette dernière la fixa et la reporter se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

― Contente de te revoir Chlo.

― Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça… répondit-elle en cachant ses tremblements.

La vérité était que Sarah était la seule à la surnommée ainsi.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre ? demanda Sarah avec le sourire que Chloé détestait voir.

Elle se rendait bien compte que son ancienne baby-sitter ne la voyait que comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été.

― Je suis venue accompagner des amis mais dis-moi, tu vis bien à Cumberland ?

― Oui, enfin un peu à l'extérieur. Tu sais combien j'aime la nature…

― Tu reviens d'où ?

― J'étais dans le Massachusetts, mon frère a fini ses études de droit et il ne prend que le prochain vol.

Chloé se souvint de lui mais surtout elle avait gardé en mémoire son enfance auprès d'elle. Ne se sentant pas à sa place, avec un effort, elle se releva alors devant les yeux de son amie et lui chuchota :

― Je te souhaite une bonne continuation…

Avant même qu'elle ne lui laisse le temps de lui répondre, elle avait presque courut jusqu'à sa place. En s'asseyant, elle aperçut Sarah qui se levait et qui la détaillait puis comme sauver par le gong, une voix se fit entendre pour prévenir la descente de l'avion.

.

**Aéroport Cumberland**

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, après trois heures de vol, les trois compères posèrent leur pied sur cette terre. Clark aurait presque embrassé le sol tellement il était heureux. Lex le regardait faire comme s'il venait de découvrir le nouveau monde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui. Tous les jours, il découvrait un peu plus de son amant et aujourd'hui, il voyait combien il l'aimait encore plus.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et hélèrent un taxi qui les conduisit à la demeure de Mr Pentelton. Plus ils en approchaient et plus Lex et Clark semblaient paralysés par leur émotion. Clark avait du mal à contenir son stress soudain.

― Et s'il n'était pas comme notre Arthur ? Et s'il ne nous appréciait pas ? Et s'il…

Lex déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il le rendait tout aussi nerveux et Chloé, au milieu de tout cela, les trouvait trop attendrissant, ce qu'elle leur dit d'ailleurs.

― Non, on n'est pas attendrissant… répondit Clark en s'empourprant, on est juste content…

― Mais bien sur… susurra-t-elle, vous êtes surtout surexcité !

Puis ils aperçurent le lac. Tous les trois étaient captivés par l'étendu du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le ciel bleu donnait plus de profondeur à cette vue et les rayons du soleil paraissaient éclairer cet immense endroit presque désert. Quelques maisons se trouvaient par-ci et par-là, mais elles ne faisaient qu'embellir le coin. Le terrain était vaste et la maison était d'une splendeur agréable. Des arbres surplombaient un côté du lac mais un seul se détachait d'eux comme s'il était mis à l'écart pour une raison quelconque.

De son regard émeraude, Clark trouvait que l'endroit était mystérieux et fatalement, il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler leur monde, en une époque où tout cela était diffèrent de la leur. Lex le sortit de sa rêverie en lui tapotant l'épaule et quand il croisa le regard de son ange, il pouvait lire de la surprise. Oui, il voyait combien Clark était émerveillé et son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade quand il détaillait son regard étincelant.

Son ange avait le pouvoir de calmer ses peurs et au fond de lui, il cachait cette ombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas y penser. Une autre fois… Chloé avait beau tenté de chasser l'image de Sarah de sa tête, elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir pris son numéro de téléphone. Elle soupira quand elle s'aperçut que le taxi s'arrêtait devant l'entrée de la maison. Ils sortirent tous les trois et en remerciant leur taxi-driver, Chloé en profita pour sonner.

Clark, qui, il n'y a pas trente minutes était excité, appréhendait subitement la rencontre. Il était à deux doigts de le rencontrer et la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire était de suspendre un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres.

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit le couple était tendu. Puis Lex sourit ostensiblement au maitre des lieux et se présenta. Il trouvait que cet Arthur avait un regard diffèrent de l'ancien mais il avait exactement le même physique. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Clark avait le cœur qui battait trop vite à son gout mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il était soulagé comme si Arthur ne les avait jamais quittés. Il lui serra la main en souriant, tout simplement heureux d'être ici.

Chloé le détailla et du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était vraiment beau mais ce qui la choqua sur le coup, fut qu'il ne regardait pas les gens dans les yeux, ou que brièvement, même pour elle il ne le fit pas. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné puis suivit la troupe dans le grand salon.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette partie !<p>

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Chapitre 4**: L'entrevue

* * *

><p><strong>Lac Solway Firth<strong>

.

Arthur indiqua à ses invités les deux canapés qui trônaient au centre du salon.

― Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais voir où en est mon majordome, avait-il dit.

Il crut un instant pouvoir sortir quelques minutes pour se reprendre un peu de ses émotions mais Edouard était déjà devant l'encadrement de la porte.

― Messieurs, mademoiselle, avait-il dit en entrant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Abattu, Arthur s'était assis à côté de Chloé qui semblait plus attirer par le décor tout à fait banal de la pièce. Le salon n'avait rien à envier à ses autres demeures ou du moins de ce qui lui restaient de ses parents. Les murs en bois permettaient de donner un peu de chaleur mais ce qu'appréciait le jeune Pentelton était justement ce manque de décorations. Il aimait la simplicité et quand, très petit, il venait ici, il se sentait à sa place.

Aucune photo, aucun tableau… quelques bibelots et rien d'autre. Et quand il tourna la tête sur le couple, il crut rater un battement. Qu'avaient ces deux jeunes gens à le fixer comme s'il était une bête ? Lui, qui plantait rarement son regard, avait été surpris par la chaleur des leurs. Il avait l'impression que le monde n'existait plus, comme s'ils avaient créé le leur, rien qu'en se liant.

A cette pensée son cœur palpita, leurs présences flottaient tout autour de lui comme s'il venait de faire un pas dans leur monde… Comment, à travers leurs yeux, tout pouvait paraitre si simple ? Arthur ne comprenait pas, à peine qu'ils avaient sonné à la porte, il s'était senti anxieux et dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur eux…

Il s'était senti redevenir calme, comme si son corps avait été soulagé d'un poids. Il baissa ses yeux qui s'attardèrent sur les doigts enlacés de Clark et Lex. Il trouvait ce geste si simple et si beau mais en même temps, si loin de lui de sa propre personne.

― Mr Pentelton, commença Lex en le sortant de ses pensées. Je pense qu'il vous faut une explication à notre présence ici.

Le jeune Luthor pensait avoir pris le soins d'avoir toute son attention mais ce dernier avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le journal qui était posé à côté de lui. Sur le coup, Lex s'était senti vexé mais lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Arthur s'accrocher durement à la première page, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Qui mieux que lui pouvait le comprendre. Le jeune Luthor voulait rester poli mais son sentiment lui dictait que sa lecture ne devait pas être des plus agréable.

Clark, qui était resté sans rien dire, avait entendu les battements du blond s'accélérer puis jetant un œil à Lex, le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui demander… Arthur avait le même regard que Lex lorsqu'il était contrarié par une remarque. Les yeux du blond collaient assez facilement à celui qu'avait eu son Alex lorsque Chloé et lui, avaient donné le faux journal à ce dernier. A ce souvenir, il resserra encore plus ses doigts contre ceux de son ami en même temps qu'il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Arthur qui semblait paralyser. Clark voyait combien le jeune Pentelton essayait de se contenir. Il se leva et le regardant, il osa :

― Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun vit qu'il avait posé son index sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait une réponse à donner.

.

Arthur ne voulait pas donner l'image d'un homme qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui et quand il aperçut le journal, il voulait se donner un peu plus de contenance. Mais au lieu de cela, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. L'article qu'il dévisageait, le cloua sur place. Comment ces abrutis de journalistes pouvaient se permettre de continuer à alimenter autant de mensonges ? Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, autant devant ses nouveaux invités que devant sa lecture.

Inconsciemment il empoigna énergiquement les papiers et les jeta sur la table basse et sans répondre au brun, il sortit. Puis se reprenant de son acte, il passa sa tête au niveau de la porte et leur dit avec le plus de calme possible :

― Je vous prie de m'excuser, je reviens de suite.

.

Lex s'était saisi du journal chiffonné et lorsqu'il parcouru les quelques lignes, il grogna entre ses dents. Il comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

― Chloé ? Appela le jeune Luthor en regardant son amie qui sortit de sa rêverie.

― Oui ? bredouilla-t-elle.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Chloé ? Questionna Clark inquiet par son regard presque vide.

― C'est que je… elle fit un geste de la main en balayant devant elle. Non ce n'est rien, je crois que l'avion m'a un peu fatigué… dit-elle finalement.

― J'aimerais que tu me trouves le journaliste qui a écrit cet article, dit-il en lui tendant la page en question.

Chloé ne voyait plus Alex mais Lex Luthor le business man. De sa voix autoritaire, elle prit son téléphone pendant que ce dernier faisait de même. Pendant ce temps, Clark se concentrait sur la voix d'Arthur.

.

Arthur se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour parler avec la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre : Edouard. Il était en train de bouillir au fond de lui. Comment ces gens continuaient-ils à trouver le moyen de l'atteindre ? Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce parfumée de l'odeur du café, il demanda sans ménagement :

― Edouard, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Arthur passait ses mains tremblant dans sa chevelure.

― Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'étais au courant de cette histoire ? Comment peuvent-ils croire la parole d'un coup de fil anonyme ?

S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour respirer, il reprit :

― Cela fait huit mois que je n'ai pas mis un pied dans l'entreprise ? Est-ce parce que je me suis écarté de cette société qu'il faille me jeter ça sur la figure ?

Arthur se cambra en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il s'était éloigné de ce monde pourri et c'était ce même monde qui le poursuivait. Se redressant, il prit une profonde bouffée d'air en secouant la tête. Le jeune Pentelton était complétement perdu. Il serra les dents de colère. Et quand il lut les mots qui parlaient encore une fois de plus de son père… il crut s'effondrer sur le moment… Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir… il cligna des yeux pour ne pas se laisser abattre… il ne voulait pas céder… Il se redressa subitement et fixant Edouard, il vit son ami se lever de sa chaise et lui répondre :

― Il vous faut un avocat…

― NON ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Hurlait presque indigné le jeune homme.

― Arthur, là n'est pas le problème… cela vous permettra de contre-attaquer cette affaire et de la préparer.

Edouard gardait son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait mais en voyant le regard divagué de son jeune maitre, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter ces requins. Le majordome soupira puis ajouta :

― Je vais m'occuper de cela avec les avocats qu'avait votre père…

― Non ! Coupa-t-il furieusement, il est hors de question que je parle à l'un de ses…

Il chancelait tellement de colère rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se retrouver devant eux. Il en perdait même sa voix. Après quelques minutes, Arthur posa ses deux mains sur le haut d'une chaise et s'étira les bras. Restant un instant dans cette position, il n'avait qu'une envie, celui de s'enfuir… n'avait-il déjà pas assez à faire avec sa vie qui partait bancalement ? Il releva son buste et plaça ses deux mains sur le visage, il était las de cette torture qu'était sa vie. Il ne demandait rien, seulement d'être en paix…

Entre ses mains, il respira profondément. Que devait-il faire ? Toute une fortune qui ne lui servait à rien, ne le rendait pas plus intéressant que n'importe qui d'autre. Et pourtant ces traqueurs d'histoires sensationnelles, sans queue et ni tête, étoffaient toujours autant d'événements implausibles les unes que les autres. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans le milieu des affaires et surtout, il n'avait personne d'autre qu'Edouard. Le jeune Pentelton se sentait encore plus minable devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer d'un ton hésitant :

― Je dois surement te décevoir… je suis loin d'être…

Edouard le détailla et le voir s'agiter ainsi lui donnait envie de hurler après ses personnes qui ne faisaient que le trainer… Puis en entendant subitement ses paroles, il crut retrouver le jeune homme d'autrefois… d'avant sa relation désastreuse… Le majordome s'approcha de lui et posant une main sur son épaule, il lui répondit avec sincérité :

― Arthur vous êtes loin de me décevoir, au contraire, il est tout à fait normale de ressentir de l'incertitude… mais surtout ayez confiance en vous.

Les mots semblèrent l'apaiser puis le jeune homme fixa son ami :

― Merci Edouard, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne vous avais pas… chuchota-t-il en prenant place sur la chaise qui se tenait devant lui.

Dans les yeux du jeune Pentelton, Edouard lisait énormément de peine, trop ces derniers temps à vrai dire. Il avait besoin de cette solitude pour endeuiller ses parents et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, Arthur voulait comprendre comment son père avait pu avoir une autre relation… pour lui avoir infligé la présence d'une demi-sœur…

― Je vous ai vu grandir Arthur, qui mieux que moi pourrait vous soutenir. Et puis je vois que vous avez des amis…

― Mince ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Je les avais presque oubliés !

Le blond fit les cents pas, les mains derrière son dos.

― Je ne peux pas les renvoyer ? Cela ne se fait pas… dit-il en s'arrêtant quelques secondes.

― Vous savez, dit Edouard d'un ton énigmatique, je pense que ces gens pourraient vous surprendre.

Arthur haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Edouard lui sourit et lui répondit :

― Mon vieil ami, Enrique qui est aussi majordome, est celui de Mr Luthor. Quand il a su qu'il voulait vous rencontrez, il m'a tout de suite appelé et d'après ce que j'en sais, ils vous apprécient beaucoup apparemment…

Arthur ne sut comment prendre cet aveu, c'était comme si cela donnait encore plus de poids sur sa réaction à côté d'eux.

― Mais je ne les connais pas, comment des inconnus pourraient m'apprécier quand dans les journaux, il me …

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Rien qu'en essayant de le dire à voix haute, cela le blessait.

― Arthur, vous vous souvenez quand, en février, je vous ai demandé de réfléchir à les recevoir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis en plissant son regard, Arthur lui demanda :

― Vous connaissiez la raison de leur visite forcée ?

Edouard ne pouvait plus reculer, il en avait soit trop dit ou soit pas assez dit. Faisant signe à son jeune maitre de se rassoir, il lui parla doucement.

― Je n'ai pas trop saisi ce que mon ami m'a expliqué… mais ces jeunes gens vous adorent pour ce que vous êtes et veulent vous connaitre... et surtout ils ne s'intéressent pas à votre argent…

Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils pouvaient s'intéresser à lui sans rien demander, mais il était sûr que ce ne devait pas être l'argent puisque Lex était aussi riche.

― Arthur, je connais Enrique depuis très longtemps et Lex Luthor a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec son compagnon. Cessez de vous fermer aux gens, je peux vous assurer qu'ils vous surprendront.

Il fit une pause puis finit par lui dire :

― Vous m'avez toujours fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme fut froissé par ces paroles mais il ne lui en montra pas le moindre du monde.

― Toujours Edouard… bredouilla-t-il…

Le majordome lui sourit puis en se levant tous les deux, Arthur eut l'utilité d'éclaircir un point. Le blond le fixait comme il ne le faisait jamais et prenant une respiration, il commença :

― Je…

Pour une fois, depuis si longtemps, il lui semblait difficile de parler de sentiments mais il sentait qu'Edouard en avait tout autant besoin que lui :

― Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un membre à part entier de ma famille, je n'ai que vous maintenant et je ne veux pas vous…

Il déglutit… Il avait encore du mal à s'exprimer si ouvertement que le majordome le devança.

― Arthur, ce que vous me dites me va droit au cœur et je peux vous assurer que pour rien au monde, je ne souhaiterais avoir un autre maitre que vous.

Le jeune homme fut touché par sa réponse et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Arthur inclina sa tête pour le remercier et il partit rejoindre ses invités.

.

Clark, qui avait écouté la conversation, se rendait compte du manque de confiance de cet Arthur, contrairement à celui qu'il avait rencontré. Il paraissait à l'opposer de la prestance qu'il donnait de lui-même l'instant plus tôt. Intérieurement, cela lui confirma combien le jeune Pentelton portait aussi ce masque. Mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? Arthur restait Arthur.

Clark comprenait que même s'il était Arthur, leur vie était toute aussi différente mais de l'entendre si distant en les accueillants puis si proche du majordome… Cela ne lui rappelait que de souvenirs lointains. Il se souvint encore de la manière dont Lex était à ses débuts. Levant son regard déjà perdu, il contempla le lac par la baie vitrée. Clark avait le souvenir de leur première rencontre. C'était lui qui ne voulait pas le connaitre, par crainte d'être découvert de ce qu'il était lui-même et surtout par ordre de son père.

Oui, pour la première fois, il s'avoua que lui aussi avait portait ce masque. Si Lex n'avait pas insisté pour le rencontrer, il ne serait surement pas là où ils en étaient. Puis se tournant sur son compagnon, il le regardait. Lex était au téléphone avec l'un de ses conseillers. Clark l'aimait le voir sérieux quand il ne s'agissait pas de leur couple. Le brun le trouvait élégant dans sa tenue, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs.

L'air impassible, Lex donnait toujours cette impression qu'il était toujours seul et pourtant, derrière son indifférence, il avait toujours un geste tendre pour Clark. Durant un instant, ce dernier croisa le regard de Lex, il ne pensait pas ressentir un frisson le parcourir le long de son corps. Et à chaque fois dans ses yeux, il apercevait cette même étincelle. Clark lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

Il n'écoutait pas la conversation qu'avait Lex mais il avait eu une soudaine envie de le sentir tout contre lui. Il distingua un coin des lèvres du jeune Luthor former un rictus et Clark se planta derrière lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Son corps tout contre celui de son compagnon, Clark posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Un sourire béat se dessinait sur son visage, oui, il l'aimait plus que tout…

.

Quand Arthur s'approcha du salon, il pouvait entendre la voix grave du jeune Luthor.

― J'aimerais que vous m'envoyiez tous les imprimés qui auraient attrait à cette affaire.

Avançant de manière à ne pas être vu, la scène qui s'étalait devant lui, le fit sourire. Il voyait Clark, les bras autour de Lex Luthor. Tandis que ce dernier parlait au téléphone d'une voix sereine et confiante. L'image que renvoyait ce couple lui paraissait si irréelle et pourtant, elle était à ses yeux magnifiques. L'un prouvant sa tendresse pendant que l'autre discutait sérieusement. Et cela ne dérangeait nullement Lex. Puis une des mains libres du Luthor se mit à caresser celle de son compagnon.

Arthur ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant eux, nullement par rapport au couple lui-même, il avait juste l'impression qu'il ne pouvait mériter d'avoir des gens comme eux dans sa vie. Edouard devait avoir raison, à l'instant déjà, ils le surprenaient. Il constata que Lex avait raccroché et avec douceur, rangeant son portable dans sa poche, il s'était retourné sur Clark. Le jeune Luthor avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant et lui déposa un simple baiser.

Il devait surement lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille car le brun lui rendit le même sourire qu'il avait vu sur la photo. Avec un pincement au cœur, Arthur trouvait qu'il était vraiment beau ainsi. Puis sortant de ses pensées, il vit la jeune fille se tournait sur Lex.

― Bon Lex, j'ai pu avoir le nom de la personne qui s'est occupé de l'article et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre quelqu'un d'influent ou de riche, c'est au choix, aurait soudoyé le journal pour l'éditer.

― J'aimerais que tu envoies le nom, les coordonnés… enfin tout ce que tu auras sur cette personne à mon conseiller, Mr Lining, entendit le blond de sa voix solide.

Lex sortit à nouveau son portable et avant d'appuyer sur ses touches, ce dernier embrassa affectueusement Clark en lui souriant puis il surprit son regard devenir plus froid, signe que son sérieux était revenu.

― Mr Lining… J'ai mon amie Chloé qui va vous envoyer des données et je veux que vous épluchiez tout ce qu'il y a sortir de cette personne et je veux tout cela pour hier.

Arthur le regardait hocher de la tête puis ajouta :

― Je rentre immédiatement, puis il ferma le clapet en se tournant sur son compagnon.

Arthur était ébahi par sa façon de faire les choses. Leur couple semblait s'épanouir d'une harmonie mutuelle. Une sensation étrange lui comprimait lentement la poitrine. Le blond savait qu'il n'aurait jamais à connaitre ce genre de relation… faudrait-il déjà qu'il veuille bien regarder quelqu'un…

.

Arthur toussa pour prévenir de sa présence.

― Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon absence, commença le jeune homme qui avait du mal à conserver son ton qu'il se voulait distant.

― Pas de souci Mr Pentelton. Je me suis permis de comprendre votre soudaine envie de vous éloigner de nous, ce dont je respecte… et j'ai pu constater l'ampleur de votre désarroi vis-à-vis de ce journal, lui avait répondu Lex.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, le prenait-il pour un enfant ?

― Mr Pentelton… je suis de tout cœur avec vous, ces gens n'ont aucune idée de l'impact que cela peut donner à leurs lecteurs, tout comme à la personne qu'il ose décrire sans prendre le soin de l'interviewer, ajouta-t-il.

Le monde tournait-il donc si mal que ça ? Personne ne venait le soutenir et là, aujourd'hui un inconnu lui portait main forte…

.

Quand le jeune Luthor aperçut Arthur entrer, il ne voyait rien s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait une certaine assurance mais les tremblements de ses mains cachaient une tout autre dimension, quant à savoir le fond de sa pensée, aucune trace n'y paraissait. Tout en lui parlant, Lex constata une lueur de colère dans ses yeux puis elle devint plus douce. Avait-il réussi à se faire accepter comme étant de son côté ? A cette pensée, il se souvint que seul Clark arrivait à le raisonner… Mais où était donc Merlin !

― J'aimerais que vous veniez passer quelques jours chez moi. Cela n'est pas une invitation mais un conseil, dit-il toujours aussi sec.

Devant cette demande expéditive, le jeune Pentelton tentait de dissimuler sa surprise. Il lui répliqua aussi certain de lui :

― Je ne suis pas venu m'installer ici pour partir… et puis je ne vous connais pas…

Arthur regrettait déjà ses paroles… mais devait-il pour autant écouter son cœur ? Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois et il n'avait que ce moyen pour se défendre.

― Je vous le concède, répondit le jeune Luthor avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas être déranger par des journalistes qui risquent surement de venir ici, ma porte vous sera grande ouverte.

Lex fit une légère pause puis reprit d'une voix plus calme :

― Arthur, je ne suis pas votre ennemi et je suis loin de vous juger. Mais j'ai déjà été dans votre cas et croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter… quoiqu'il en soit vous serez le bienvenu, finit-il par dire.

Un silence pesant se faisait sentir. Clark dévisageait son compagnon puis passa son regard sur Arthur. Il lui paraissait plus fébrile et perdu. Quelques minutes passèrent et comme pour briser ce calme, Clark repensa à la galerie marchande de l'aéroport.

― Alex… dit-il en se mettant devant son amant.

Fixant Lex droit dans les yeux, Clark avait posé ses mains à plat sur le torse de celui-ci.

― Oui mon ange…

Arthur fut pris au dépourvu par l'intonation de sa voix. Elle était soudainement empreinte de chaleur et il pouvait ressentir cette douceur que Lex avait envers son ami. Il y avait tellement d'affection entre ses deux hommes qu'il aurait accepté son invitation, mais au fond, il ne les connaissait pas.

― Est-ce qu'on pourra passer au magasin de chocolat…, demanda le brun.

Lex éclata soudainement de rire et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Clark et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui répondit :

― Tout ce que tu souhaites mon ange… j'avais bien remarqué ton regard _gourmand_ sur cette vitrine…

― Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour ma mère, riposta-t-il devant son sourire.

Puis comme pour le faire redescendre sur terre, il ajouta un brin moqueur :

― Tu sais celle qui te sert de belle-maman…

― Ok et si tu veux, je pourrais même lui offrir toutes les boites de chocolats qu'elle voudra… avait-il dit en le serrant fortement contre lui.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour attendre la réponse de leur hôte. Clark espérait qu'il ne refuserait pas tandis que Lex connaissait ce sentiment d'inquiétude mais surtout d'insécurité car après tout, dans cette vie, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Arthur aimait leur complicité, ils avaient leur monde à portée de main et dans cette sérénité dont il découvrait, il hésitait encore.

.

Ce fut Chloé, imperceptiblement perdue dans ses pensées, qui le poussa à faire le bon choix.

― Mr Pentelton, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas seul et que même si vous ne désirez pas de notre présence à vos côté, nous ferons tout de même le choix de vous soutenir.

Arthur écoutait la voix de cette jeune fille puis quelque chose en lui, le poussa à accepter.

― D'accord mais à une seule condition, que mon majordome vienne avec moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà, encore un chapitre de boucler… vous suivez toujours ? Ou je vous ai perdu en cours de route ?<p>

.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà enfin celui que vous attendez toutes, hein ! Un petit clein d'oeil à EveJHoang !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir à lire aussi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>** : La rencontre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aéroport de Cumberland : <strong>8 juillet 13h

.

Arthur et ses nouveaux amis, qui étaient arrivé trop tôt à l'aéroport pour leur vol, avaient décidé de patienter dans un bar-restaurant pour faire plus ample connaissance. Edouard en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de son ami Enrique, dont il n'en parla pas un mot au jeune Luthor. Pendant que Clark et Lex partaient acheter ses fameuses boites de chocolat, Chloé se retrouva ainsi seule avec le jeune héritier. Assis tous les deux à une table, ils commandèrent chacun un café. Une fois servi, ce fut à l'écart des gens que Chloé commença la discussion.

― Alors dites-moi Mr Pentelton, pourquoi restez-vous près de ce lac ? Enfin, je voulais dire, ce qui vous pousse à aimer ce coin ? Bredouilla-t-elle finalement en se tordant les doigts.

Les mains soudainement moites, elle s'était rattrapée de justesse car elle connaissait très bien la raison de son envie de s'éloigner des gens. Arthur la dévisagea quelques secondes puis lui répondit toujours de sa voix neutre :

― J'ai toujours aimé cette endroit… d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été attiré par ce paysage.

Le jeune Pentelton ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet et encore moins quand cela venait d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Durant quelques minutes, le silence planait à leur table lorsqu'enfin, le blond lui demanda :

― Depuis quand les connaissez-vous ?

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sa question et elle lui répondit :

― Je connais Clark depuis mon jeune âge et Lex, depuis trois ans…

Comme si elle sentait le besoin d'Arthur d'en savoir un peu plus, elle continua :

― Clark vit chez ses parents, enfin quand il ne fait pas ses études et quand il n'est pas chez Lex… ce qui veut dire… quasiment jamais…

Elle sourit en se rendant compte que ses amis vivaient presque déjà ensemble.

― Lex, je pense que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire car j'imagine qu'un homme de votre rang a du se renseigner… sinon vous auriez pris la peine de le rencontrer bien avant cela, avait-elle dit sans ménagement.

Arthur la scruta et dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle émanait beaucoup de sympathie. Elle n'avait rien de ces personnes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Et faisant une moue à ses dires, il hocha seulement la tête.

― C'est vrai, souffla-t-il en tournant sa cuillère dans son liquide noir.

Chloé avait cette envie de comprendre pourquoi il avait subitement changé d'avis. Elle le lui demanda en plantant son regard sur son interlocuteur mais ce dernier baissa son regard.

― Je… Je pense qu'à force de persévérance, Lex Luthor a su piquer ma curiosité, avait-il simplement répondu.

La reporter sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose puis relançant sa conversation sur ses amis, elle lui imposa une nouvelle question :

― Comment ressentez-vous leur couple ?

Arthur avait relevé subitement sa tête, la trouvant trop curieuse et la dévisagea une seconde fois puis sa surprise passant, il répondit brièvement :

― Je trouve qu'il forme un beau couple…

Chloé voulait encore pousser la discussion plus loin, il y avait chez lui cette lueur de tristesse que les yeux ne mentent jamais. Et même s'il se voulait distant, il était loin de savoir qu'elle avait vécu la même chose avec Lex. Cette même tristesse se lisait autrefois dans ceux du jeune Luthor et ainsi voire gâchée sa vie par Lionel Luthor était d'une consternation abobinable. Elle se souvint de ses regards froids mais quand Clark avait fait irruption dans sa vie, plus rien ne compter que d'être avec lui.

― Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie…

À sa question, elle perçut un léger tremblement de ses mains. Avait-elle eu tort ? Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de question que l'on pose à la première des rencontres. Elle se sentit soudainement idiote… Elle vit son visage se crisper et même s'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, elle devinait un vide qui enveloppait le jeune homme.

― Je n'ai personne… avait-il seulement dit… si bas qu'elle avait senti son cœur se serrer tout contre sa poitrine.

Sa voix était bien empreinte de solitude et de peine, comme s'il ait été seul toute sa vie. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se disait que son Merlin devait vraiment exister quelque part dans ce monde. S'il était son âme sœur comme le supposaient ses amis, alors, elle devait l'aider. Elle but une gorgée de son café et lui murmura :

― Arthur, je suis sûr que quelqu'un vous cherche… vous n'êtes pas seul…

.

Le blond l'avait écouté et quand elle lui dit ces mots, ressemblant étrangement à ceux de sa mère, il avait cette impression d'entendre une vérité absolue. Devait-il seulement s'accrocher à ce genre de réflexion que seules les femmes semblaient croire où était-ce seulement une coïncidence ? Non, Arthur n'avait plus aucune envie de crever ses illusions pour une quelconque imbécilité de ce type. Il n'avait vécu qu'une seule histoire qui s'était mal finie et ne comptait pas renouveler l'expérience. L'indifférence était sa première parade et ne jamais détailler le regard des gens…

Ce simple geste n'était que pure souffrance et pourtant, quand il avait vu Clark fixait tendrement Lex, il détectait ce doute qui s'immisçait toujours en lui. Il finit son café et tenta d'oublier ces interrogations. Il ne devait plus penser à cela, il devait se résoudre que jamais personne ne verrait au-delà de son nom ou même de sa personne. Arthur soupira puis leva son regard sur la blonde. Il se détacha très vite d'elle, il n'était pas à l'aise et pourtant ils savaient que ce trio ne voulait que l'épauler…

Ce fut à ce moment-là, que le jeune homme entendit Clark qui éclatait de rire en entrant dans le restaurant bar. Arthur était submergé de sentiments au son de son rire. Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur le couple, il se sentait en paix, exactement comme s'il était près de son lac. Lex s'assit en face de lui puis fut rejoint par le brun à ses côtés.

― Hé, gémit Chloé en se déplaçant vers Arthur. Je vous signale que j'étais là…

Elle fit mine d'avoir été déçue mais Clark s'était retourné sur elle et lui chuchota gentiment :

― Tu veux un câlin pour m'excuser ?

― Non, garde tes bisous pour ton Alex… dit-elle en plissant ses yeux.

Ils commandèrent chacun un café puis Lex montra le sac rempli d'une bonne dizaine de boites de chocolat.

― Mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle, tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

― Dévalisé, dévalisé, t'exagères pas un peu… coupa Clark avant de laisser la parole au jeune Luthor.

Celui-ci fit mine d'être outré, fixant son compagnon en faisant les gros yeux.

― Hé bien jeune homme, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais couper une conversation…

Clark déposa un léger baiser sur l'une des joues de Lex avec son sourire qui éclairait son visage. Arthur décelait cette complicité qui émanait de ces hommes, il aurait voulu avoir un ami avec qui partager ses moments, mais là encore, il s'y refusa. Quand il balaya son regard autour de la table, il eut un pincement au coeur. Une amitiè sincère était bel et bien devant lui. Il n'y avait que rire, chamaillerie et moquerie. Aucune mauvaise paroles... rien que de l'amitiè... Puis inconsciemment, il leur sourit. Il se sentait subitement bien en leur présence comme si quelque part, sa vie entière avait attendu cet instant.

― Bon, les jeunes il est bientôt l'heure de partir… dit soudainement Lex en fixant sa montre.

Clark se leva en déclarant :

― Je vais aux toilettes avant… j'ai besoin de me désaltérer…

Lex perçut une légère pointe de tristesse mais ne releva pas devant les autres. Il le laissa y aller pendant qu'il restait avec Arthur et Chloé.

.

Clark sentait que l'ancien Arthur n'était plus vraiment là et quand il posait ses yeux sur lui, il ne voyait qu'une solitude profonde. À travers ses yeux, il manquait cette étincelle au fond du regard du jeune Pentelton. Entrant dans les toilettes, il se contempla quelques minutes. Les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo, il ne voulait pas repenser aux derniers moments qu'ils avaient tous vécus ensemble. Soupirant, il passa un coup d'eau fraiche sur son visage et relevant son regard sur le miroir, il se rappelait d'Arthur Pendragon, si froid et si distant avec Merlin.

Puis de fil en aiguille, le prince avait baissé sa garde et s'était ouvert aux yeux du jeune sorcier. Clark avait découvert la vraie facette d'Arthur. Il avait croisé son regard plein d'amour et cette douloureuse souffrance qui se peignait sur le visage du blond avait fini par l'atteindre. Cette peur, mais surtout cette souffrance, de devoir tout oublier pour un royaume... Arthur Pendragon avait aimé Merlin pendant seulement un jour entier.

D'un point vu extérieur, il aurait pu dire que ce prince ne ressemblait en rien à un homme royal… mais de son point vu, il avait perçu cet amour inaccessible pour son valet et cela lui raviva cette peine atroce. À l'instant où le prince s'était interposé entre Excalibur et Merlin, il avait cru faiblir. Ressentir autant de supplice en ces paroles '' tu es sûr ? ''. Arthur Pendragon ne voulait pas le perdre et encore moins perdre son amour. Injustement, Merlin avait dû faire un choix pour deux. Un choix qu'il se devait de maintenir… Pour Camelot, disait-il...

Pourtant, il savait combien Merlin ne voulait pas, combien il voulait juste vivre auprès de lui, combien il l'aimait simplement. Ce soir-là, c'était Arthur qui avait laissé sa raison derrière lui, se dévoilant entièrement devant le regard humide de son amant d'un jour. Comme il était dur pour lui de concevoir sa vie sans son Alex, alors… que pouvait-il penser d'eux… Cette douleur de cette séparation avait du être la plus difficile à accepter pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Fermant quelques instants ses yeux, il revoyait encore cette mélancolie au fond du regard de Merlin et cette crainte d'avoir presque échoué lorsqu'il avait dû se reprendre une seconde fois pour repartir. Clark souhaitait les revoir réunis, comme autrefois… ensemble autour de leur table… Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ces deux hommes avaient pu chambouler sa vie en un seul jour.

Se ressaisissant, Clark ne devait pas se lamenter sur lui, il devait retrouver à tout prix Merlin et au contraire, sourire à ce merveilleux destin qu'était le leur. Il sortit cachant sa tristesse passagère derrière un sourire et rejoignit le groupe.

.

Lorsque Clark arriva à leur hauteur, il fit une moue :

― Alex ! On avait dit pas avant de rentrer à la maison !

― Ben quoi… je peux quand même en gouter un ? Non ? avait-il dit la bouche encore pleine de chocolat.

Le brun roula des yeux puis lui dit d'un ton plus calme et doux :

― Moi aussi je veux les gouter…

Clark se pencha sur le visage de Lex et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lex ne voulait pas céder, bloquant rageusement l'entrée à la langue de son amant mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il l'aimait trop pour refuser… Quand il releva son visage, le jeune brun éclata de rire en voyant le regard perdu de son compagnon.

― Allez viens, mange-tout, on a un avion à prendre… et tu oses dire que je suis gourmand… avait dit Clark un brin moqueur et le tirant par la main.

Lex ne se laissant pas faire, se leva et tira violement Clark vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement en posant une main sur le cœur de celui-ci. Sentir chaque battement sous sa main lui rappelait combien l'amour était fragile, lui disait combien ce grand brun l'aimait et surtout combien il le rendait heureux. Puis reculant son visage, Lex lui sourit, content de lui faire toujours autant d'effet qu'à leur premier baiser… Clark s'empourpra devant le regard brillant de son compagnon. Sur ce, tout le groupe suivit, déambulant, dans la galerie les menant à leur terminal.

.

Edouard avait rejoint les jeunes qui sortaient du bar. La joie se lisait sur leurs visages et sa conversation avec Enrique l'avait rassuré. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune Luthor et qu'Arthur ne craignait rien. Chloé qui ne disait plus un mot, était perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle regardait Lex et Clark, elle se posait des questions sur sa sexualité. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Sarah mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme son couple d'amis s'aime. Or elle l'aimait encore au-delà de l'amitié… elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait en déduire.

Arthur était devant le couple, marchand aux côtés de son majordome. De nature peu bavarde, le jeune Pentelton préférait souvent écouter et puis, il valait mieux pour lui parce qu'il avait peur de devenir déplaisant. Non pas qu'il en ait eu envie mais c'était sa manière à lui de se protéger des gens et parfois, il ne faisait pas attention. Tout comme il lui arrivait de le faire envers Edouard.

.

Le groupe avait pris leur billet et s'était dirigé vers la salle d'embarquement lorsque Arthur s'immobilisa en reconnaissant un des hommes en costard noir s'approcher de lui. Le jeune Pentelton se sentit soudainement fièvreux et tremblant. Il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle. Mais cet homme, que pouvait-il en savoir ? La seule chose qu'il voulait, était surement de l'humilier comme tant d'autre. Arthur avait cette soudainte sensation de vouloir fuir en courant. Il sentait venir les larmes de honte... devait-il en avoir ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Et surement pour se donner un plus d'importance, cet homme était entouré de quatre types habillés comme lui. Le blond serra des dents en attendant qu'il lui parle.

― Mr Pentelton, sa voix était empreinte de moquerie, je savais bien que je vous avais reconnu. Mr Torm James, avocat du demandeur.

L'homme en noir ne jeta pas même pas un regard à l'assemblée. Il s'empressa de sortir un courrier de sa poche intérieur et le donna à Arthur qui blémissait.

― Voici la lettre de parution devant le tribunal de Londres.

L'avocat balaya d'un geste son regard devant lui puis rajouta avec dédain :

― J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de quoi cela retourne. Et je vois que vous vous empressez de quitter le pays ? Qu'aurait pensé votre père de votre attitude ?

Parallèlement, Lex serrait ses poings tandis que Clark le retenait pour éviter une lourde altercation sur le lieu public.

.

Le temps semblait s'être soudainement ralenti pour laisser place à un jeune homme brun d'une allure trop rebelle. Et à la surprise de chacunes des parties, ce jeune homme brun s'interposa entre Mr Torm et Arthur. Clark le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, la gorge nouée par cette apparition soudaine. Son cœur cessa subitement de battre… Le jeune inconnu était affublé d'un jean troué et bien serré.

Il portait un tee-shirt rouge un peu trop large muni d'une ceinture noir et un bandana bleu trônait sur son poignet droit… son allure n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu. Son visage ne reffletait aucunement de la chaleur à cet instant. Il vit Lex rouler des yeux. Etait-il aussi choqué que lui ?

― Ne dites rien Mr Pentelton, avait dit le jeune brun en plantant son regard noir à l'avocat.

Le couple avait bien reconnu la voix mais elle était plus dure et plus froide qu'à leur souvenir.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'avocat Torm qui fut pris par un doute aux vues de son style.

Le jeune homme sortit une carte qu'il tendit à cet homme qui paraissait subitement perdu par la situation.

― Je suis l'avocat de Mr Pentelton. Nil Syrme et pour répondre à votre question...

Il s'autorisa une pause en détaillant attentivement les traits de l'avocat adverse et il reprit avec un sourire en coin :

― Oui ! Nous partons prendre des vacances aux États-Unis et plus précisément à Smallville, cela répond-t-il bien à votre question ? Finit-il par articuler si froidement qu'Arthur s'était lui-même figé à l'intonation.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, Mr Syrme ajouta, tout en posant une main au dos d'Arthur :

― Sur ce, monsieur, lorsque vous aurez besoin de nous contacter, il tourna la tête sur Lex avant de fixer à nouveau Mr Torm, veuillez prendre note que nous sommes logé chez Mr Lex Luthor, puis il l'épela le nom pour être certain que l'homme avait bien retenu.

― Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mes amis et moi sommes pressés, reprit-il en lui lançant un regard sombre.

Mr Syrme fit mine de s'avancer, ce qui força Mr Torm à se décaler suivi de ses gorilles, puis Nil finit par dire sans se retourner sur ce dernier :

― Ha j'oubliais, dites bien à Miss Chase que nous avons bien reçu le message !

.

Arthur suivait ce moment comme s'il venait de rêver. Un avocat ne tombe jamais du ciel ? Puis il eut le temps de le contempler et il devait avouer que pour un homme de droit, il avait un accoutrement bien spécial. Or quand il entendit sa voix ferme qui le fit autant tressaillir que l'homme en noir, il comprit que ce jeune brun ne devait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Le jeune Pentelton assimila son nom comme une mélodie, Nil Syrme. Cela semblait sonner faux aux creux de son oreille mais il appréciait bien ce nom : Nil.

Et quand cet avocat posa sa main sur son dos, Arthur avait perçu un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant. Arthur était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce jeune homme ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui et il avait une telle confiance en ses paroles que le jeune Pentelton se sentit soudainement comme un enfant qu'on viendrait sauver d'un vilain garçon.

Dans quel monde venait-il d'atterrir ? Jamais il n'aurait cru en un jour vivre, et en si peu de temps, autant d'émotions en cette journée. L'apparition de ce couple qui semblait apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs… puis cet étrange avocat, dont le style ne laissait pas penser que derrière cette attitude, se cachait un jeune homme talentueux… Arthur était fasciné par le brun. Sans vraiment écouter les paroles de ce curieux jeune homme, il sentit cette main le poussait vers l'avant et il suivit le mouvement.

.

Chloé baissait la tête en suivant le groupe… Voir en un jour, Sarah puis le frère de celui-ci… ce n'était pas sa veine.

― Chloé ? entendit-elle enfin de la voix de Nil.

Elle releva la tête et rencontrant son regard toujours aussi bleu, elle lui souffla :

― Nil…

Celui-ci lâcha sa main du dos d'Arthur et la serra dans ses bras :

― Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ? Que deviens-tu ? Regardez-moi ça ! Tu es… splendide !

À ces mots elle rougit devant les deux paires d'yeux médusées de ses amis. Comprenant leur besoin d'avoir une réponse :

― Nil est le frère de mon ancienne baby-sitter… murmura-t-elle. Puis fixant Clark, tu sais celle à qui tu avais cassé le bras…

Clark était abasourdi… il avait beau chercher, il ne s'en souvenait pas puis regardant Nil dans les yeux, il lui fit part de cet oubli. Il se sentait soudainement honteux d'une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler. Du coup, le couple ne put clairement faire comprendre à Chloé qui était vraiment Nil. Le jeune avocat se tourna vers eux et leur présenta sa main :

― Nil Syrme …

Le couple le lui serra avec une joie indescriptible tandis qu'Arthur regardait cette scène, il y avait toujours cette chose qui planait sur Lex et Clark. Comme un secret, le jeune Pentelton sentait un lien qui les unissait tous mais dans ses doutes, il se disait que la fatigue et les émotions avaient dû perturber ses neurones. Soudain, le blond aperçut cette main droite se tendre vers lui. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Le cœur battant, Arthur eu un moment de panique. Il n'aurait pas dû croiser son regard.

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher d'un regard. Mais Arthur venait de se perdre dans ce bleu, si vif et si brillant. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son corps et là encore, le temps se figeant, il le fixa. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet avocat avait réussi à le captiver alors que jamais depuis Rebecca il ne se l'était permis. Cette main dans la sienne semblait le retenir… la chaleur de sa peau paraissait lentement envahir la sienne.

Tremblant de ses membres, il le contemplait encore. Arthur vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Nil et ses cheveux mis-longs le rendait encore plus beau. Beau ? Il déglutit devant sa pensée… Diable qu'il se sentait soudainement attiré vers cet homme. Arthur n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses battements de son cœur. Cette sensation d'être seul au monde était revenue mais cette fois-ci, il était seul avec Nil. Et à travers ses yeux, Arthur ne voyait ni méchanceté, ni pitié… Il y avait juste une étincelle, si brillante et si douce, qu'il se surprit à vouloir lui sourire… ce qu'il s'était abstenu.

.

Nil coupa cet échange, qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant, Arthur semblait l'avoir vécu pendant plus d'une heure.

― Je souhaiterais pouvoir suivre votre affaire, si cela ne vous dérange pas, avait-il dit en lui tendant sa carte.

Et comme si le jeune avocat avait besoin de lui confirmer ses références, il ajouta :

― Malgré mon jeune âge, je suis bien plus doué que la plupart de mes confrères et j'ai déjà participé à plusieurs affaires. J'avoue, j'ai dû prendre un pseudonyme…

Tout en parlant Nil avait vu leregard du blond passer du haut de sa tête à ses pieds. Le brun dut se mordre la lèvre inferieur en se disant qu'il devait absolument se résoudre à porter des costumes…

― Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, avait répondu Arthur aussi sec, en fixant Edouard.

Ce dernier perplexe, lui sourit et acquiesça. Depuis que Nil avait vu sa photo dans le journal, il était obnubilé par Arthur Penteton. Sans un mot, tout le monde avait pris place dans l'avion, et il était éparpillé dans cette enceinte du boeing. Comme ils avaient pris leurs billets au dernier moment, seul le couple était ensemble. Clark avait déjà préparé un somnifère, il était hors de question pour lui de ressentir cette même sensation nauséeuse qu'à son allé.

Le couple se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lex. Il pouvait profiter de voir son compagnon, même s'il devait dormir. Ces derniers temps avec toutes ses recherches et les études du jeune brun, ils s'étaient que seulement croisés. Et cette sortie loin de Smallville lui avait fait un bien fou. Tendrement, il enlaça Clark et se mit à lire un magazine oubliant ainsi le monde qui les entourait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci encore pour vos review, bonne lecture et bonne fête à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 6 :** Nil

* * *

><p><strong>Massachussetts.<strong> 8 juillet 2007

.

Nil attendait patiemment sur un banc devant l'université. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il avait hâte de la revoir. Sarah était sa sœur par alliance. Sa mère s'était mariée avec son père mais le destin en avait très vite fait des orphelins et ils durent vivre quelques temps chez les grands-parents de celle-ci. Nil la considérait comme si elle était vraiment sa sœur. Il venait de recevoir son diplôme de droit. C'était avec joie que Sarah s'était jetée sur lui sans aucune prétention. Il la dévisagea comme s'il lui demande de se tenir tranquille, au moins ne serait-ce en public.

Elle lui fit une de ses moues habituelles. Du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, Sarah avait tendance à jouer l'emmerdeuse de service ou la mère attentionnée. Parfois ces comportements avaient le don de l'agacer. Elle l'accompagna à son petit appartement et Nil l'invita à s'assoir. Il partit dans la cuisine lorsque celle-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

― Nil, dis-moi, tu vas rentrer maintenant que tu as ton diplôme ?

Tout en servant une tasse de thé pour sa sœur, il la contempla :

― Oui, mais je ne prendrais que le vol de onze heures trente, je dois voir Gauthier pour lui dire que je me mets à mon compte et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se jeta une nouvelle fois de plus sur lui.

― Sarah ! cria-t-il indigné.

Il soupira de lassitude.

― Vingt-sept ans, tu as ! Maugréa-t-il… à croire qu'elle aimait qu'il lui rappelle son âge…

Il avait beau essayer de se décoller d'elle mais elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude d'être pire qu'un sang sue. Nil dut abandonner, ballotant ses bras de chaque côté et affaissant ses épaules, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de le lâcher.

― Ben c'est que tu me manques beaucoup ! Linou !

― Ha j'avais presque oublié ce surnom… déjà que je porte le nom d'un fleuve, ne me ridiculise pas avec Li-nou, dit-il en articulant le dernier mot, avait-il dit en fixant le plafond.

Sarah se plaça devant lui et tout innocemment, elle lui fit la remarque suivante :

― Ho et que veux-tu que je trouve avec Nil ? … Nilou, ça fait un peu Milou, tu sais le chien de Tintin… dit-elle en positionnant sa main la hauteur de la bête. Alors j'ai inversé les lettres… à moins que tu préfères Nilou…

Puis lui faisant son plus grand sourire, elle ajouta :

― Linou, j'aime bien… et tu n'as pas le choix… dit-elle en pointant son index sur lui.

Nil roula des yeux, depuis le temps, il était habitué mais comme il ne se voyait que rarement depuis près de quatre ans, il avait l'impression de redescendre à l'enfance. En soupirant, il déclara forfait. En allant s'assoir sur le divan du petit salon, il s'écroula de tout son poids. Levé depuis six heures, il n'avait pas à réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit…

― Encore t'es fichu cauchemar ? demanda Sarah d'une voix inquiète en passant une main sur la tête du brun.

Nil acquiesça puis se mettant assis, il lui jeta subitement un regard noir. Sa sœur venait d'allumer la télévision en clignant des yeux.

― Sarah, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne jamais faire ça chez moi ! Tu ne connais pas l'utilité d'une télécommande ?

― Ho c'est bon Nil ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois mois et tu te permets de me faire des reproches quand moi je sais utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Le jeune brun n'aimait pas les conversations tendues avec elle mais pour lui, elle dépassait les bornes, comme toujours…

― Ce n'est pas parce qu'on descend d'une lignée de grand sorcier qu'il faut se croire tout permettre… dit-il en levant les bras au plafond. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu avais arrêté de le faire devant moi… finit-il par dire avec lassitude.

― Excuse-moi Nil… C'est que je n'aime pas me souvenir qu'il y a un an tu avais failli mourir et je ne veux pas que tu croies que ta magie t'étouffe.

Nil se leva et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il ne souhaitait pas se souvenir de ce jour et pourtant… En fermant un instant ses yeux, il revoyait encore ces yeux bleus qui le suppliaient de _rester ici et maintenant_.

― C'est encore lui qui t'empêche de dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

― Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Sarah… répondit-il en frissonnant.

Sarah s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

― Nil… pourquoi ne fais-tu pas appelle à…

― Sarah ! hurlait presque son frère.

Il secouait ses mains devant lui, la suppliant d'arrêter de parler de leurs soi-disant dons.

― Non, Nil. Depuis un an, j'ai patienté et j'ai attendu, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter attentivement.

Elle fit une pause et fixa durement le brun :

― J'ai promis de veiller sur toi à la mort des parents et c'est ce que je compte faire. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour tu as cru que tes pouvoirs te vidaient que cela signifie une mort certaine. Alors fais un travail sur toi-même, bon sang Nil ! Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont la chance de posséder…

Sarah se figea devant son regard sombre qui ne prévoyait jamais rien de bon.

― Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi et tu n'es pas ma sœur ! avait-il crié avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait franchi la limite.

Nil pouvait lire de la déception dans son regard, elle prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la sortie.

― Bien Nil, dans ce cas.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard, laissant le jeune brun.

.

Le jeune garçon s'avachit sur le divan, les mains sur la tête. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui parle de ce jour-là. Durant toute l'année, elle avait cessé d'en faire allusion et rien que de se retrouver en face, prêt à la rejoindre, il fallait que cela sorte de sa bouche. D'une lenteur, il enleva ses docs noirs en fixant ses pieds comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Le corps courbaturé, il retourna au salon. S'allongeant de tout son corps, il se mordit les lèvres en regrettant d'avoir affligé ses dernières paroles à la seule personne qu'il adorait.

Ses pensées ont franchi ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais dû, elle qui avait fini par l'élever à la mort de leurs parents respectifs. Il porta sa main sur son pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans. Elle lui avait dit que cela venait de ses ancêtres. Nil l'observait comme un trésor. Depuis le jour où il avait passé autour de son cou, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le pendentif (1) formait une pièce de deux couleurs. Argent en son centre et doré par une bande extérieure. Une inscription était inscrite, malgré qu'il réussisse à la traduire, il n'avait pas saisi le sens.

_A travers le temps, force et magie s'uniront._

Il soupira puis fermant les yeux, l'image était toujours la même. Ce regard saphir qui semblait toujours le supplier mais ce qui le perturbait était cette lueur dans ses yeux. Nil sentait des picotements tout le long de son dos mais il ne comprenait pas comment un simple regard pouvait envahir ses pensées. Puis l'instant d'après, il s'était senti se mourir. Il se souvint péniblement de ce jour d'été, dehors dans le jardin de la maison de campagne de Sarah, il était en train de préparer le barbecue quand il s'était senti happer vers le sol une fois.

A quatre pattes, une main posée sur son cœur, son souffle était saccadé. Et à peine deux seconde après, une nouvelle fois il s'était senti tirer vers le bas puis ce fut le noir. Il avait cette sensation de quitter son corps et comme porté par le vent, il se voyait en train de s'adresser à quelqu'un dont il pouvait deviner la chaleur tout contre lui. Nil pouvait palper ce corps contre le sien qui sanglotait. Il sentait cette douloureuse tristesse se mélangeait à sa peau dans ce regard qui l'envoutait et qui le suppliait… Puis la seule chose dont il se souvint ce fut ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche :

_'' Je suis le centre de ta vie, tu es mon cercle… nous nous complétons…''(2)_ mais était-ce les siennes ?

Et doucement les ténèbres s'étaient emparées de lui. Le néant était partout autour de lui. Une peur s'était faufilée en son âme. Nil avait senti sa magie s'éloigner de lui comme si à cet instant elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il se rappelait de deux voix qui instinctivement l'avaient apaisée.

_― Souviens-toi, jeune sorcier, tu es sa force… à travers tes yeux, il se souviendra… à travers tes yeux, il complètera ton centre…_

Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses phrases et qui lui parlait ? Il ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune peur en cette présence. Puis une autre voix masculine plus lointaine lui murmurait des paroles :

_― Ne m'abandonne pas… reviens vers moi… reviens, j'ai tant besoin de toi…(2)_

Nil pouvait sentir chacun de ses battements cœurs s'accélérer au son de cette voix. Qui avait besoin de lui ? Qui était cet homme ? Puis comme pour lui répondre, un écho se fit entendre :

_― Je t'aime…(2)_

Ensuite ce fut le noir qui avait repris place autour de lui. Aucune lumière… Etait-il mort ? Nil n'avait retenu que cette froideur et ce néant qui paraissait se jouer de lui. Il ne voulait pas partir de ce monde ainsi… Pourquoi sa magie l'avait-elle soudainement quittée ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette peur que ce soit elle qui le manipulait ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était obsédé par cette partie de lui qui l'avait emmené au fond de cette obscurité.

Et quand Sarah avait réussi à le rétablir, il s'était écoulé une semaine. Nil avait senti sa magie le quitter et ne plus l'éprouver au fond de son être était comme manquer d'air. Alors depuis, il ne la pratiquait qu'occasionnellement et seulement par nécessité. Nil s'était résigné à ne plus l'employer de peur qu'elle ne refasse des siennes. Il ne voulait seulement plus ressentir ce vide qui l'avait effrayé. Cet espace clos et ce noir l'avaient travaillé durant plusieurs jours.

.

Le brun se leva brusquement en remarquant qu'il devait retrouver son ami Gauthier. Passant dans sa chambre pour troquer son tee-bleu par un rouge, il détailla son reflet sur le grand miroir du placard. Nil avait encore quelques cernes depuis ses nuits hantées par ce regard. Il trouvait qu'il avait encore maigri, avec lassitude, il se disait qu'il devrait doubler ses portions. Ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs à son gout, surtout s'il devait se mettre à son compte.

Qui aurait accepté un avocat habillé d'un jeans troué sombre chaussé d'une paire de docs noires. Il était vrai qu'il avait plus une allure d'un jeune rebellé que celui d'un jeune avocat. Passant une main sur sa chevelure, il se disait que cette période serait bientôt révolue et qu'il devra porter ces ridicules costumes. Rien qu'en y pensant il tressaillit. Il mit une chemise en jeans bleu en remontant les manches et alla éteindre la télé lorsqu'il fut attiré par le visage que le présentateur diffusait.

_« Pentelton va devoir sortir de l'ombre pour expliquer aux médias son attitude… »_

Nil se jeta sur l'écran, une main de chaque côté, quand la photo disparut comme si la télé pouvait revenir en arrière. Il était sûr que c'était ce regard. Le cœur battant, il n'hésita pas une seconde et téléphona à son ami pour s'excuser de son retard et qu'ils se retrouveront à l'aéroport pour onze heures. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il sortit son ordinateur portable et tenta de pianoter Pentelton. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut attendre deux minutes avant de retaper le nom. Il n'avait pas entendu le prénom et il espérait seulement qu'il n'en existait pas des centaines.

Au bout de trente minutes, il trouva enfin la fameuse photo et l'imprima. Durant ce temps, il lut plusieurs articles qui laissaient à penser que ce jeune homme n'était pas un digne héritier et qu'il salissait la mémoire de son père. Puis il tomba sur un article qui le décrivait comme un enfant gâté et sans scrupule, ignorant même de participer aux galas donnés en l'honneur de ses parents… Son cœur rata un battement tellement les choses n'étaient que négatives. Nil prit la photo entre ses mains et la fixa, hypnotisé par ce regard. Il ne voyait rien de tout cela…

Ses yeux rivèrent ensuite sur une autre page qui montrait une jeune fille au nom de Chase Morgane. Il agrandit l'image pour mieux la détailler. Elle paraissait fragile rien qu'en la regardant au premier abord mais ce qui perçut dans ses yeux paraissait si noire et si… il n'aurait su dire si le résultat venait des reflets de la photo ou d'elle-même. Passant cette page, il comprit qu'elle était la demi-sœur cachée de Mr Pentelton et ce qui suivit le cloua sur place. Arthur Pentelton était-il vraiment celui que les journalistes prétendaient être ? Souhaitait-il priver sa sœur d'une partie de son héritage ?

En refixant la photo du blond rien ne semblait lui indiquer cela et pourtant sous ses yeux, il le décrivait comme un ermite, un reclus sans cœur… Il ferma ses paupières, sa tête avait du mal à assimiler ses données, quelque chose ne collait pas avec cet homme. Au fond de lui, il en avait la certitude, il n'avait qu'à visualiser ce regard franc et triste. Ses yeux, qui encore il voyait le supplier. Etait-ce cet homme ? Il secoua la tête comme pour se dire qu'il devait divaguer et que certaines personnes avaient surement le même regard que celui-ci.

Il passa ensuite sur les dernières news et là, ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Nil lut et relut l'article… N'importe qui aurait compris ? Comment des gens sans scrupule pouvaient s'acharner comme ça sur un homme qui venait de perdre ses parents et de surcroit avait découvert par la même occasion qu'il avait une sœur… Non, il secoua la tête en fixant sa montre. Il éteignit tout à toute vitesse et partit pour l'aéroport.

.

Dans l'avion qui le ramener à Cumberland, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Mr Pentelton. Serrant des dents, il trouvait cela injuste que le simple fait qu'il s'était écarté du monde, dût justifier son refus de donner une réponse. Nil avait déjà sa petite idée sur le dossier d'Arthur... Il devait le joindre et se proposer d'intervenir dans son affaire. Le reste du trajet, il réussit enfin à s'endormir sans être dérangé par son cauchemar.

.

**Aéroport de Cumberland :** 8 juillet 14h30

En trainant dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, Nil commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Il s'assit quelques instants sur un banc. Il fouilla son sac à dos pour sortir une bouteille d'eau lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de rire. Il n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, mais il était certain de le reconnaitre. Or lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme brun de dos, il ne le reconnut pas. Il avait pourtant une bonne mémoire physionomiste. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un blond. Son cœur se mit à battre sans raison apparente. Il était là à quelques pas de lui. Il put facilement reconnaitre Lex Luthor, qui ne le connaissait pas sur le continent ?

Quand il osa regarder les yeux du blond, il y vit de la crainte… puis son regard passa sur un homme en noire qui lui donna un courrier. Nil savait qu'il devait intervenir. Il se jeta un coup d'œil :

― Tant pis pour les habits, ils feront avec… se dit-il en se plantant devant cet homme.

.

Nil avait réussi à rester maitre de lui-même. Il était content de se dire que tout le travail accompli auprès de ses confrères n'ait été en vain. Droit comme un I, la voix distincte, claire et froide... Nil était soulagé que sa prestation fut éfficace. Une fois l'avocat du demandeur parti, il se présenta au groupe. Nil tendit sa main vers Mr Pentelton et quand il croisa son regard, ce fut avec des battements irréguliers qu'il la serra. Il y avait encore dans ses yeux cette douceur qui ne collait pas aux traits de son visage. Nil le voyait tendu et aucune chaleur ne semblait sortir de cet homme.

Et pourtant, le cœur serré, il avait cette intime conviction que le hasard pouvait bien mener à des rencontres surprenantes et celle-ci en faisait partie. Nil ne voulait pas se détacher de son regard mais il se sentait soudainement attiré par cet homme. Et quand celui-ci lui répondit aussi sec qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son affaire, il était déçu par cette intonation et en même temps content qu'il l'ait accepté malgré son accoutrement.

.

À bord de l'avion, à l'écart des autres, Nil avait du mal à contenir cette sensation. Il vivait actuellement une aventure hors de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Bon, d'une, il voulait savoir pourquoi les yeux du blond le hantaient parce qu'apparemment, ils ne se connaissaient pas. De deux, il avait osé s'incruster dans leur petit groupe. Et surtout, il avait usé de sa magie pour avoir cette place… À cette pensée, il s'enfonça dans son siège. Lui qui ne voulait plus s'en servir, l'avait honteusement utilisé à des fins personnelles. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Arthur de vue…

Il soupira profondément. Lex Luthor ne semblait pas étonné et était même ravi lorsqu'il avait croisé son sourire… Nil le trouvait tout de même bizarre, il avait vu son regard briller… Passant ses mains sur son visage, il se sentait affaibli et fatigué… Nil avait toujours su qu'il était attiré par les hommes et ne s'en cachait jamais. Il avait eu quelques liaisons d'adolescence… mais il n'avait hélas encore trouvé personne.

Il l'avait cru le voir en la personne de Gauthier mais quand ils s'étaient embrassés la seule et unique fois, tous les deux s'étaient fixés puis partant dans un fou rire, ils avaient l'impression d'embrasser un frère. A ce souvenir, il sourit. Oui, il avait aimé cet homme et continue à l'aimer comme un frère. Grand et très moqueur, Gauthier était un homme qui s'attachait beaucoup aux gens qu'il adorait et le courant était très vite passé entre eux.

C'était un grand séducteur dans l'âme, toujours avec une brindille qui sortait de ses lèvres. Parfois, Nil se demandait où il les trouvait. Ils en avaient passé du temps ensemble et Nil se sentait bien en sa présence. Et quand, Gauthier avait découvert qu'il était sorcier, celui-ci lui avait répondu :

― Je sais Nil, ne me demande pas comment ? Mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spéciale et ce petit plus de ta part ne me fait pas peur… au contraire, ça ne te rend que plus intéressant…

Nil n'aurait su expliquer cette conversation mais elle lui avait semblé si simple.

― Tu resteras toujours comme un frère…

Le jeune sorcier fixa soudainement sa main comme si elle avait gardé la chaleur d'Arthur Pentelton. Il avait posé sur son dos comme il le voyait souvent dans les couloirs des palais de justice mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce geste si anodin pouvait avoir un impact sur lui. Et ses yeux… il ferma ses paupières et il revoyait ce regard suppliant qui ne voulait pas partir. Subitement, pris d'une panique, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cet homme l'intriguait tout comme celui de son rêve…

Etait-ce bientôt sa fin ? Pris d'une appréhension, il ouvrit ses yeux pour reprendre son souffle qui s'était soudainement saccadé. Si ce qu'il avait vécu, un an auparavant devait signifier sa fin, que faisait-il ici ? Mr Pentelton était-il celui qui mettrait sa vie en danger ? Nil ressentait encore ce vide et ce froid autour de lui. Il se mit à réfléchir et la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit, était de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà, à la prochaine :)<p>

.

1 : Je me rapelle du pendentif dans le film '' The one '' avec Jet ly et j'avais aimé le pendentif. Cela reste dans le même principe.

2 : Tirer de ma fic '' A travers le temps ''

.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, ce chapitre n'est pas exaltant, j'ai beau le relire… bref, j'espère que la lecture se fera quand même^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>** :** Le lien

.

**Manoir de Luthor.** Tard le soir du 8 juillet

Chloé était partie très vite chez elle en saluant le petit monde. Elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle avait croisé en un seul jour Sarah et Nil. Elle avait besoin de voir autre chose, de bouger, de ne plus penser à eux. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Clark avait oublié Sarah, il lui avait honteusement cassé le bras et encore, Chloé n'était pas dans la même pièce… Elle n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lex était vraiment déçu par Enrique. Ce dernier s'était littéralement jeté sur le majordome d'Arthur. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur connaissance ?

― Je ne voulais pas que Monsieur Luthor m'encombre de ses questions dont je n'aurais su répondre.

Après tout, Enrique pouvait avoir ses secrets puis Lex guida ses invités dans le grand salon, trop épuisé pour lancer une conversation. Il tenait la main de Clark et quand ils se fixèrent, leurs regards semblaient lourds de souvenirs. Un an déjà que leurs rencontres s'étaient produites et pour eux, ce fut comme si cela c'était fait la veille. La maison entière était imprégnée des essences de Merlin et d'Arthur Pendragon.

Lex soupira puis demanda à Clark de montrer la chambre de Nil… qu'était-ce ce nom ? Nil pour Merlin… Comme tout le monde avait pris un sandwich en rentrant et puis vu l'heure tardive, le jeune Luthor n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver seul avec Clark. Il demanda à Arthur de le suivre et ouvrant la porte où autrefois, il l'avait laissé l'ancien Arthur occuper.

Sans plus attendre, il lui indiqua qu'à côté serait celle de Nil et que la leur était au fond du couloir. Lex lui souhaita bonne nuit et le laissa entrer à nouveau dans cette chambre. La poitrine serrée, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotion… pourtant au fond de lui, il sentait que tout était loin d'être gagné pour ses invités…

Clark conduit Nil dans son ancienne chambre. La main tremblante, il poussa la porte et fut coupé par le regard étincelant de Nil. Savait-il ?

― Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Clark.

Il vit Nil tourner la tête vers lui et dans son regard bleu, il crut voir un instant celui de Merlin.

― Je… cela vous paraitra dingue, commença-t-il en souriant, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici… mais cela n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Clark fut surpris de sa demande… Il resta figé devant le visage incertain de son invité puis lentement il essayait de trouver une réponse, mais là encore ce fut le vide.

― Laissez tomber Mr Kent… murmura Nil.

― Clark… tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom…

Nil hocha la tête et reprit :

― Clark… ce doit être la fatigue… merci.

Il sourit au jeune sorcier et le laissant enfin seul, il partit rejoindre son compagnon. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, ce fut avec un sourire qu'il vit Alex s'endormir comme un loir. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, dos à son torse et prit un bras de Lex qu'il passa sur ses hanches. Clark aimait se retrouver ainsi blotti contre lui. Il se sentait en sécurité et même s'il était doté d'une grande puissance, il avait toujours ce besoin de le sentir près de lui.

Sa chaleur était apaisante, son souffle léger était sa vie… Les yeux fermés, il se demandait si, comme le moine leur avait dit, Arthur et Nil s'étaient reconnus ? Où allaient-ils à nouveau se découvrir ? Et dans un soupir, il murmura :

― Je t'aime Alex…

Et comme si Lex l'avait entendu, ce dernier serra son étreinte en plongeant sa tête près des cheveux du brun.

Arthur était resté devant la porte fermée derrière lui. Cette pièce lui paraissait familière. Il posa son sac au pied du lit en pensant que sa journée avait bien été mouvementée. Ce matin, il ne pensait pas du tout quitter sa maison et encore moins suivre des inconnus, qui soit dit en passant, semblaient vraiment avoir cette envie de le connaitre. Ils n'avaient rien de ce qu'il percevait toujours autour de lui, Arthur était même agréablement surpris et il se devait de remercier Edouard. Demain, car ce soir, il avait besoin de sommeil. Puis balayant son regard autour de la pièce, il fut attiré par une porte sur le côté. Etrangement, le blond avait cette impression de rêver debout.

Nil ne se trompait jamais et en pénétrant dans cette chambre, il avait tout de suite fixé ce lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il devinait une aura particulière autour de toute cette chambre. Et ce lit lui paraissait surgir d'une lointaine rêverie. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait dû fuir comme il l'avait décidé dans l'avion mais lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Arthur, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Cet homme avait quelque chose qui l'attirait mais Nil, lui-même, ne savait de quoi cela en retournait.

Il contempla la pièce puis soudain une porte l'intrigua. Quelque part une voix le poussait à l'ouvrir. Alors, à pas lent, il s'avança vers elle et tendit sa main vers la poignée. Le cœur battant, Nil s'aperçut qu'elle tournait et la seconde d'après, il se trouva face à Arthur. Le brun avait toujours sa main tendue en avant. Yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux n'avait bougé comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espace-temps. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher et encore moins à faire un mouvement. Une légère lumière éclairait derrière le jeune Pentelton, faisant ressortir sa blondeur. L'ombre semblait jouer sur le visage de celui-ci.

Arthur était coupé par cette vision. Nil tendant une main comme si elle venait le chercher. Dans sa tenue de Junkie à peine sorti de l'adolescent, il lui trouvait un charme dont il ignorait encore cette attirance. Il aurait bien voulu y poser la sienne, sentir sa chaleur se mélanger à sa peau et ne faire qu'un. Et cette lueur dans le regard bleu de son avocat semblait s'enflammer et cela le troubla. Nil de son côté paraissait faire un voyage imaginaire. Dans sa tête, il lui semblait avoir déjà ouvert un nombre incalculable de portes pour cet homme et jamais celui-ci ne le faisait.

Lentement Nil ramena sa main levée près de lui. Aucun des deux ne voyait combien ils tremblaient face à l'autre, ils se contemplaient seulement mutuellement. Et un lien invisible se tissait inconsciemment entre eux, faisant sursauter Sarah loin de ce continent. Ce fut Arthur qui coupa :

― Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que c'était la salle de bain, mentit-il tout en restant aussi neutre que possible.

― Pas de quoi, murmura simplement Nil.

Le jeune héritier ferma la porte et se jeta tout habillé sur le lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, sa tête était confuse et son corps frissonnait sans la moindre raison. Comment avait-il pu prétendre vouloir le toucher ? Comment son corps avait-il pu le vouloir plus près ? Son cœur se comprimait d'une douleur presque effacée à chaque fois qu'il croisait Nil et en même temps, il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir le voir. La fatigue le prenant, il ferma ses yeux et il s'endormit tout en rêvant. Et cette nuit-là, il refit les mêmes rêves qu'avant, encore plus prononcé qu'à son habituel.

_« Devant une fenêtre s'étendait un horizon d'un autre temps et derrière moi, comme à mon habitude je sais quand tu rentres dans ma chambre. _

_Ton souffle léger semble porter cet amour que tu as pour moi. Mais en est-ce vraiment ?_

_A travers les âges, tu es resté mon ami, fidèle et loyal. Comment ne pas t'exprimer ce que je ressens ? _

_Plongeant dans mes pensées, je me retourne et tu es là. Je lève mon regard et lentement j'ai cette impression de te voir pour la première fois. _

_Je te contemple, immobile à attendre mes ordres._

_Mais à cet instant je n'ai rien à te demander, je veux juste te toucher, te sentir… Et je m'avance vers toi. _

_Moi qui pose ma main sur ton épaule depuis tant d'année, aujourd'hui je ne le ferai pas._

_Et je sens ces frissons qui me parcours, ce sentiment que j'ai longtemps refoulé parce qu'il ne devait pas y avoir lieu._

_Je me refuse à te cacher encore une minute de plus ce terrible secret que j'ai si souvent gardé. _

_Je sais que je tremble, je sais que cette peur ne ressemble à aucune autre peur connue jusqu'ici._

_Et je pose ma main sur ta joue, je regarde tes lèvres qui m'ont tellement conseillées. J'ai la gorge nouée, le sais-tu ? _

_Tu ne bouges pas mais je sens ce lien qui nous uni, serait-ce un signe que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi ?_

_Tu as toujours était mon point de repère et enfin, sous un nouveau règne, je laisse mon fils prendre cette relève._

_Je baisse mon regard sur tes mains, tu trembles autant que moi. »(1)_

Le souffle saccadé, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

.

Nil s'était laissé choir contre cette porte et posa sa tête contre ses mains. Il y avait quelques choses ici qui le troublait. Cette pièce semblait lui demander de se souvenir mais de quoi voulait-elle qu'il se souvienne ? Se levant, il s'approcha du lit. Posant une main tremblante sur les draps, il déglutit et recula, titubant de ses pieds… Le cœur palpitant, inconsciemment, il sentait qu'un évènement important avait eu lieu ici-même. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, non, c'était trop douloureux pour lui. Bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi cela retournait, il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

.

**9 juillet**

.

Arthur avait mal dormi, son rêve l'avait presque perturbé pour toute la journée. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Enrique qui l'informa de l'absence de Lex pour ses devoirs envers son entreprise ainsi que celui de Clark. Le majordome lui proposa de l'attendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

― Nil est-il levé ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

― Oui, Mr Pentelton, il est dans le bureau de Lex.

Le jeune héritier partit s'installer dans cette grande pièce. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas perdu, comme si ce manoir ne lui était pas inconnu.

Nil était assis sur le canapé et faisait ses mots croisés comme tous les matins, dans le journal local. Cela le détendait. Il voulait absolument que cette affaire se finisse assez vite pour rentrer chez lui. Il posa le journal et réfléchissant, il ne vit pas Arthur qui le contemplait. Lex lui avait fourni tous les documents concernant le journaliste qui avait écrit l'article sur Arthur.

Finalement, il se rendait compte que cette affaire n'était pas si compliquée que cela. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas besoin d'aller au tribunal s'il arrivait à coincer la personne qui avait tout manigancé et il savait comment agir. Il soupira et s'étirant de tous ses bras, il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Fixant le plafond, il se demandait pourquoi Arthur l'intriguait.

Quand Arthur pénétra dans le bureau de Lex, il fut attiré par le jeune brun. Habillé d'un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux, il le trouvait simplement aussi beau que la veille. Il s'empourpra en pensant à ce qu'il se disait… Le blond le sentait partir ailleurs et surtout préoccuper. Lorsqu'il le vit s'étirer, son regard s'attarda sur son pendentif qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Il s'avança un peu plus près pour le détailler. L'objet définissait deux cercles bien distincts de deux couleurs différentes. Arthur était tenté de la toucher… Subitement, deux prunelles le fixaient. Ratant une respiration, il recula.

― Mr Pentelton, dit calmement Nil.

Sans prêtée attention à son client, le brun se leva et s'assit au bureau de Lex.

Nil sortit une pile de documents et lui fit part de ses découvertes ainsi de ce qu'il comptait faire pour lui éviter de passer devant le tribunal.

― Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avait fini par dire Nil.

Tout en parlant, le brun ne l'avait pas regardé. Il continuait à ranger le bureau puis n'entendant pas la réponse du blond, il releva son visage en sa direction. Arthur n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager, son allure et son aisance l'entraînaient dans des visions chaudes et étouffées de sensations inexplorées. Il essayait de tout faire pour repousser ce sentiment. Il ne l'écoutait même plus, il ne voyait que ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Se sentant coupable, il ne sut quoi lui répondre et n'osa pas le faire répéter. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait seulement faire :

― Faites comme cela vous semble le plus juste, avait-il dit froidement.

Il scruta la réaction de son avocat et ne croisant pas son regard, il vit les mains de celui-ci tremblaient.

― Mr Pentelton, si mon aide ne vous intéresse pas, faites le moi savoir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nil s'était levé et avait tout classé dans son porte-document et s'avança vers la sortie quand Arthur lui dit :

― Je vous ai autorisé à vous occuper de mon affaire, peu importe la manière dont vous la gèrerez du moment qu'elle ne me fait aucun tort, reprit le blond.

Sans se retourner, Nil lui répondit :

― Vous avez tout à fait raison, Monsieur.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Arthur se donna une gifle mentalement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Le brun ne lui avait rien fait… Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris d'Edouard. Il pouvait facilement lire de la déception.

― Arthur, vous devriez vous excuser… ce jeune homme ne veut que vous aidez… souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

― Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé… se défendit-il en cachant sa gêne.

― C'est vrai… mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'est porté volontaire et je pense que vous devriez revoir votre jugement.

Arthur savait que son majordome avait raison. Comment se pouvait-il que cette partie de lui le rende encore plus coriace ? Edouard s'éloignait de lui :

― Arthur, Nil n'est pas un de ses journalistes. Il est loin de vous juger.

― C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai l'impression que les gens ne me voient pas et quand… quand je sens que je m'avance, j'ai cette sensation d'avoir une épée sur ma tête, prête à me couper en deux… et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

Edouard ne pouvait que le comprendre. Serrant les dents contre celle qui l'avait rendu ainsi, il lui demanda seulement d'aller s'excuser. Arthur se dirigeait vers la chambre de son avocat lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci parler au téléphone :

― Non ! Sarah je t'interdis de faire ça…

La porte entre ouverte, il aperçut le brun s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

― Ecoute, tu sais quoi ! J'en ai pour seulement une semaine voir moins et je serais de retour à la maison.

Même si Arthur ne saisissait pas trop la conversation, il était enchanté par sa voix. Il aurait presque fermé les yeux pour s'en bercer mais le voir était bien mieux.

― Oui, c'est bien de lui dont je m'occupe actuellement.

Le blond se redressa en comprenant soudainement qu'il parlait de lui.

― Oui et alors ! S'écria-t-il, je me fous royalement de ce que pense ces abrutis, je me fous d'avoir leur opinion sur un satané bout de papiers ! Je veux juste en finir et au pire, je finirai cela chez toi… Non Sarah, ne viens pas s'il te plait, gémit-il.

Il le vit soupirer en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns.

― Tu serais déçu de voir comment il est… Arthur est comment dire… loin de ce que les journaux disent…

Le blond sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

― Mais du peu que j'ai vu, il est aussi imbus de sa personne et je n'aime pas quand les gens me regarde de haut comme si je n'étais qu'un sale gamin sans cervelle ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais reconnaitre quand on ne m'apprécie pas.

Le jeune héritier manqua un battement cœur, avait-il donc donné ce genre d'impression ? Il se mordit encore plus la lèvre. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à ceux qui lui rendaient la vie insupportable.

― Sarah… non, ma tenue n'a rien à voir avec ça et même si cela venait de là, ben tu sais ce que je lui dirais ! Que je m'en fous encore plus que royalement !

Arthur le jugea et aimait bien son style… il paraissait porter le monde sur ses épaules et le noir se combinait très bien avec son teint clair… et il fixait la main du jeune brun qui bougeait de haut en bas.

― Ok… mais ne me fait pas honte… je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles Linou, c'est claire…

Linou ? Le blond sourit à ce surnom qui paraissait plus doux à prononcer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Nil ouvrir la porte et quand il s'en aperçut, le jeune Pentelton ferma à nouveau son visage.

― Vous vouliez me dire une chose dont je n'aurais pas compris ? demanda durement Nil encore sous la colère contre sa sœur.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer davantage en l'entendant :

― Non, apparemment il semblerait que je serais trop imbu de ma personne pour pouvoir vous dicter ce que vous devez faire ! Avait-il lâché.

Nil sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, comment osait-il l'espionner ?

― Vous n'êtes qu'un arrogant doubler d'une stupidité sans pareil !

Le brun ne savait même plus pourquoi il lui répondait et ses propos semblaient n'avoir aucun sens pour lui-même.

― Je vous interdis de me traiter d'arrogant alors que vous-même n'êtes même pas assez courageux pour me dire en face ce que vous pensez de moi ! hurlait le blond en cachant sa nervosité soudaine.

― Ho pour sûr ! Quand on lit dans les journaux combien vous êtes si manipulateur, j'aurais mieux fait de défendre votre demi-sœur, au moins elle aurait eu le mérite de savoir contre qui elle s'attaque !

Que sa voix était dure, Arthur pris en pleine figure cette douloureuse remarque. Il le fixa durement de ses yeux qui trahissaient sa peine. Nil venait de le frapper en plein cœur et sans se démonter, le blond l'abandonna sur place. La matinée avait donc si mal commencé que cela ? Arthur s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et pestait contre ce monde. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'en prendre à Nil. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité et il regrettait amèrement ses paroles… Il s'allongea sur son lit en fixant le plafond d'où il pouvait percevoir les ombres des arbres s'y mouvoir.

.

Nil avait du mal à comprendre son client et puis '' zut, il me saoule ! ''. Il descendit des escaliers quand il croisa le majordome de Mr Pentelton.

― Bonjour, dit-il simplement en détaillant le regard gris de l'homme.

― Bonjour, jeune homme.

Après une petite pause, Edouard osa lui poser une question :

― Mon maitre vous a-t-il blessé ?

Nil parut perplexe et devant le visage peiné de celui-ci, il lui répondit :

― Non, je pense qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde… moi, je ne suis que son avocat, alors je fais avec… lâcha-t-il du tac au tac.

― Je crois qu'il vous apprécie bien et… quand il est monté, il venait pour s'excuser.

Il prit une pause et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui chuchota :

― Mr Syrme, regardez au-delà de son apparence, il n'est jamais comme ça.

― Edouard, puis-je ? Si Mr Pentelton manque autant de confiance que ça, il devrait déjà réussir à se convaincre lui-même que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui.

Edouard le laissa quand il aperçut son jeune maitre descendre. Nil soupira en comprenant qui se tenait derrière lui… Arthur… Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard de celui-ci devenir orageux. Mais le brun était loin d'être touché.

― Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Insista Nil sur le dernier mot.

Arthur n'en revenait pas d'entendre ses paroles, le corps tremblant, jamais une autre personne que Rebecca ne l'avait autant déçu. Enfin si… mais Nil, ce n'était pas la même chose… et pourquoi ? Le blond semblait se battre avec sa conscience conflictuelle… Il fixait toujours le brun… et se reprenant :

― Je n'ai jamais laissé penser que le monde tournait autour de moi, dit-il.

Nil le sentait fébrile et tremblant. C'était vrai, il n'aurait jamais dû mais il l'énervait et cela, il ne l'acceptait pas…

― Ainsi soit-il. Cessez déjà de me regarder de haut… ensuite j'aviserai, dit-il avec autant de calme que possible et partit en direction de sa chambre lorsque la voix d'Arthur résonna :

― Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ?

Nil était, pour la première fois surpris. Ce ton familier le fit tressaillir. Il se retourna, le visage impassible, sur son interlocuteur et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

― Vous voyez, avec un peu plus de conviction, vous m'auriez bien eu sur ce coup, lui dit Nil en remontant les escaliers deux à deux pour atteindre le plus rapidement sa chambre.

Arthur se sentit soudainement désorienter. Plus il lui parlait et plus il était intrigué, voir fasciné par cet homme. En même temps, son avocat était quelqu'un de bizarre à ses yeux.

.

La journée fut longue, ni Nil et ni Arthur ne s'étaient croisés après cet incident. Et quand Enrique trouva le brun au bureau de Lex, ce fut pour lui annoncer qu'une certaine Sarah était présente. Nil soupira mais il devait bien avouer que la présence de sa sœur lui ferait que du bien. Marchand vers l'entrée, il sentit soudainement deux bras l'encercler et lui crier :

_ Linou ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait…

Et ce fut ce moment qu'Arthur avait décidé de prendre un en-cas. Nil se sentit soudainement honteux et comme à son habitude, il avait beau se tordre dans tous les sens, Sarah restait scotcher contre lui.

― Sarah… murmura-t-il las de ses petits jeux.

― Oui Linou… dit-elle en déposant plusieurs baisers sur sa joue.

Arthur en voyant cette scène eut un pincement au cœur. Ce sentiment ressemblait à celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait souhaité être à la place du jeune Luthor. Cela lui faisait mal et malgré qu'il ait voulu s'excuser, il passa à côté d'eux juste en murmurant un simple bonjour.

― Tu peux arrêter… tu m'étouffes et ce n'est pas parce que je me suis excusé qui faille que tu te comportes comme ça… Vingt-sept ans tu as, je te signale… meugla-t-il.

― Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que monsieur à vingt-deux ans que je dois cesser de jouer la grande sœur…

Sarah le lâcha et décida de rejoindre le blond.

― Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais rencontrer moi-même ce Pentelton, dit-elle en voyant Nil remonter les escaliers.

.

Quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle détailla Arthur. Elle lui sourit et se disait qu'il était tel qu'elle l'avait connue. Elle pouvait voir à travers lui et ce qu'elle y vit, la toucha plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Où était passé celui qui était autrefois ce fier Arthur Pendragon ? De but en blanc, elle lui demanda :

― Tu vas bien ?

Arthur la fixa, incrédule, de voir qu'elle se permettait de le tutoyer.

― Bien sûr, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? dit-il froidement.

La jeune fille sentait que tout était loin de ce qu'elle pensait. Et cette voix… trop impersonnelle aurait pu blesser n'importe qui mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle l'avait connu plus souriant, plus calme et plus doux… et parfois nerveux…

― Tu ne peux rien me cacher… je vois en toi… avait-elle dit en caressant son visage.

Arthur s'était figé, rien qu'en sentant sa main sur sa joue, il était troublé par son geste. Elle lui semblait si proche de lui que son cœur palpita. Une peur s'était immiscée en lui, quelque chose chez elle le perturbait. Sarah qui avait grandi avec Nil, était enfin face à Arthur. Elle savait que leurs destins étaient enfin en marche.

― Je… bredouilla Arthur.

― Tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce qu'il y a ici, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu as seulement oublié…

Elle était comme hypnotisé par son regard, si longtemps oublié et enfin, il était là.

― Tu es son cercle… murmura-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Subitement elle vit Arthur s'enfuir, une larme venait de couler sur sa joue. Sarah se gifla mentalement, elle avait manqué de tact…

* * *

><p>( 1 ) : Tirer de manière Pov Arthur '' la fin est un commencement ''<p>

.

Voilà !

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8** : Mauvaise entente

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir de Lex<strong> : 10 juillet 2007

.

Arthur avait échappé à Sarah de toute la matinée avant qu'elle ne parte voir Chloé. La veille, elle l'avait touchée par ses paroles. Des mots qui lui semblaient si près et si loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et en même temps, en pensant à Nil, il se disait que cette famille était aussi étrange que ce manoir. Sarah avait une familiarité avec lui que jamais, il n'avait vue auprès d'une autre personne comme s'il la connaissait et pourtant, il ne se souvint pas d'elle. Le jeune Pentelton tentait d'éviter son avocat, il ne voulait pas le voir, trop secoués par leurs échanges.

.

À midi, tous les quatre étaient à table. Pour le couple, cela les ramenait un an auparavant. Dans une ambiance calme et timide, personne n'avait commencé à parler avant le dessert. Même Clark n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce. Alors Lex la brisa :

― Dites-moi, Mr Syrme, vous devez être un surdoué pour devenir aussi vite avocat ?

― Oui c'est vrai…

Le jeune Luthor parut déçu par cette courte réponse.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Arthur et Nil ? _

― Appelez-moi Nil, avait-il rajouté en faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage du maître des lieux.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à discuter entre eux de choses et d'autres, Clark dévisageait Arthur qui paraissait à mille lieues d'ici. Une fourchette à la main, il fixait son assiette vide. Clark voyait la peine se peindre sur son visage comme autrefois. Cet Arthur n'était pas le leur mais en même temps oui… Plus il essayait de comprendre et de mélanger tout ce qu'il savait, Clark en avait mal à la tête.

Ce dernier ne voulait que les aider mais leurs personnalités n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que Lex et lui avaient rencontré. Secouant la tête, il était certain que quelque part, ils devaient s'aimaient ou du moins, avoir une infime possibilité que leur amour ait pu survivre. Puis se levant pour débarrasser la table, Nil le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

― Nil… murmura Clark une fois dans la cuisine. Tu ne t'entends pas avec Arthur ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

― Je ne sais pas… peut-être, est-ce seulement moi, je ne suis pas son avocat pour plaire… répondit-il en cachant sa nervosité.

Cela eut l'effet de resserrer le cœur de Clark. Il se tourna sur la cafetière quand subitement elle se mit à surchauffer créant des étincelles. Il avait encore la main dessus lorsqu'il sentit un courant la transpercer le faisant sursauter de frayeur. Nil voyant cela se produire sous ses yeux, fit un geste de la main sans réfléchir aux conséquences, en mettant hors tension l'objet sans la toucher. Il se jeta sur la main de Clark qui n'avait aucune égratignure puis il le fixa.

― Je… commençai le plus âgé, comment tu as…

Nil ne comprenait pas, il aurait dû avoir des traces de brûlures… il l'avait vu les éclairs se propager sur la main de son ami. Il en était sûr, il s'était bien fait électrocuter… Clark le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents et lui chuchota :

― Je ne crains rien…

― Parce que tu n'es pas d'ici… compléta inconsciemment Nil sans savoir pourquoi il avait dit cela.

Le jeune sorcier détailla enfin les yeux émeraude et dans ce regard, il entrevoyait un certain espoir. Etrangement, ses yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Tout lui paraissait bizarre dans ce manoir…

― Tout comme je sais pour ta magie… finit par dire Clark en enlevant sa main de Nil qui se mit à frissonner en entendant sa phrase.

Nil, immobile, ne saisissait rien. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva son regard perdu sur Clark.

― Tu ne crains rien avec nous… dit Clark devant son visage livide.

― Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? s'écria-t-il, pris par une peur soudaine. Je ne comprends pas…

― Nil, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment alors je ne peux rien te dire comme je l'avais promis… avait coupé Clark pour le rassurer. Mais quand tu seras prêt, tu sauras.

Nil fut étonné par le ton de sa voix qui eut l'effet de le soulager. Il semblait trouver une certaine sérénité dans ses mots et prit d'une assurance qu'un jour il saurait, son corps relâcha cette tension. Puis il vit le jeune homme demander timidement :

― Pourquoi tes yeux n'étincellent plus d'une couleur dorée ?

― Je… sais que je… Nil avait du mal à comprendre comment il savait pour cette particularité. Nos yeux n'étincellent plus depuis que l'ancienne religion fut abandonnée par les hommes…

Et dans sa tête, il ajouta, surtout par nous, sorciers, mages, druides… les croyances avaient évolué autrement et surtout différemment. Nil savait seulement qu'elles n'étincelleraient que par la force des sentiments et ce, par le plus grand d'entre eux. Mais Nil n'avait jamais eu vraiment affaire à des sorciers et encore moins par un puissant… Enrique qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine pour enlever la cafetière, les interrompit dans leur conversation et ils n'en reparlèrent pas par la suite.

.

L'après-midi, Nil partit en ville retrouver sa sœur. Par la même occasion, il était passé chez le coiffeur et caressant ses cheveux, il ne regrettait pas de les avoir coupés court. Il se sentait plus à l'aise. Debout devant une vitrine, il contemplait un costume noir bien taillé. Sans hésiter, il en acheta deux ainsi que deux cravates, une rouge et une bleue, ses couleurs favorites. En les prenant, Nil avait aussi remarqué que Clark adorait les mêmes couleurs que lui. À cette découverte, il sourit lorsqu'il fut agrippé par deux bras.

― Sarah ! Maugréa Nil.

Puis se tournant sur lui-même, que ne fut sa surprise en apercevant Gauthier.

― Gauthier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la ? S'écria-t-il en tentant de décoller sa sœur de lui, il soupira en vain.

― Je t'aurais bien serré dans mes bras… mais vois-tu, j'ai un pot de colle…

Celui-ci se mit à rire devant ce spectacle, Gauthier les adorait et quant à chaque fois que Sarah pouvait lui sauter dessus, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher de le faire…

― Ta sœur t'adore tellement qu'elle serait prête à rester comme ça toute sa vie…

Nil le fusilla du regard n'admettant pas une seconde qu'elle puisse vivre à ses côtés éternellement.

― Ne va pas lui donner de fausse idée, hein ! Râla Nil…

Sarah le lâcha enfin en lui tirant la langue…

― Vingt-sept tu as… reprit indignement Nil en la pointant de son index…

― Et c'est bon Linou… minauda Sarah lui faisant une moue bien enfantine qui avait le don d'énervé son frère.

Une seconde fois, le brun jeta un regard noir, cette fois-ci à sa sœur.

― Li-nou… entendit-il de la bouche de Chloé.

Le jeune sorcier tourna sa tête en direction de cette voix en faisant une grimace déconfite.

― Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est ça ? dit-il en abandonnant la partie.

― Mais non, voyons… qui aime bien châtie bien, dit Gauthier en passant un bras autour de son cou et en frottant la tête du brun avec l'autre poing.

― Je vous haïs ! Grinça Nil…

― Oui, nous aussi, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posèrent au Talon. Nil avait remarqué les regards de son ami envers Chloé et intérieurement, il se disait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

― Alors qu'as-tu acheté de beau ? Interrogea son ami.

Nil lui détailla les deux costumes puis Gauthier ajouta :

― Ah oui, au faite, belle coupe ! Ne serait-ce pas pour un jeune homme que tu te mets sur ton trente et un ? demanda-t-il tout innocemment.

Nil fut pris par surprise, il aurait dû s'y attendre de sa part. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. Et sous le regard amusé de Sarah, il répondit aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait :

― Non, je suis avocat et je me dois d'être présentable…

Nil vit sa sœur se pencher plus près de lui et en plissant ses yeux, elle continua dans la même lancée :

― Ne serait-ce pas pour ce beau blond qui traine dans les couloirs du manoir Luthor ?

― Non… murmura-t-il en devenant encore plus rouge. Il est bien foutu je te l'accorde… mais ce n'est qu'un abruti… bredouilla-t-il.

― Ben voyons, Nil c'est bien la première fois que je te vois autant rougir… il se tut lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sombres de son ami.

― C'est vrai qu'il ne parait pas comme ça, coupa Chloé, mais il a bon fond… il suffit de regarder à travers ses yeux… avait-elle dit en fixant Gauthier.

Un silence se fit et Nil ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce regard qui le hantait. Bien qu'il ressemblait étrangement à celui de son rêve ou de son cauchemar, quel qu'il soit, il se refusait d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Rien qu'en y repensant, Arthur avait quelque chose qui l'énervait… son regard hautain ou sa manière de lui parler froidement… secouant la tête, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

― Et puis, ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, ajouta la blonde devant le regard égaré de Nil. Et quand tu vois tout ce qu'il a traversé…

― De quoi tu parles ? demanda curieusement Nil qui ne finissait pas d'en apprendre sur son client.

― Ben avec Edouard, il m'a raconté que la seule et unique fille qu'il ait aimé… elle l'avait comment dire… humiliée à tel point que depuis ce jour, Edouard ne l'avait plus revu au bras de qui conque. Il s'est surtout enfermé sur lui-même.

Elle contempla son verre de coca avant de rajouter comme pour elle-même :

― Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu un jour l'audace de lui dire tout ce qu'elle lui a craché au visage…

De ses paroles, Nil, la tête baissée, eut des pincements au cœur et pourtant, dieu comme il ne le supportait pas, il devait admettre qu'une blessure au cœur était la pire à vivre. Relevant son regard devant lui, il vit une main de Gauthier se posait sur celle de Chloé. Nil tourna sa tête en direction de sa sœur qui lui sourit et qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait venir Gauthier pour son amie…

Nil savait que sa sœur avait parfois de grosses intuitions qui se révélaient souvent vraies et du moment qu'elle ne lui faisait pas les frais, cela lui convenait. Il était heureux pour eux deux. La fin d'après-midi se passa à merveille et quand il rentra accompagner de son ami, ils discutèrent du dossier Pentelton.

.

**Bureau de Lex**

Le jeune brun avait besoin de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son dossier. Quand son ami finit de l'étudier, ce dernier le contempla avant de lui dire qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait se lancer. Nil était soulagé.

― Tu ne fais pas ça pour le fuir, dis-moi ? demanda Gauthier un brin suspicieux.

― Non… souffla le jeune sorcier.

― Arrête, je te connais mieux que personne. Dis à ton cher pote ce qui se passe, dit son ami en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Nil se laissa choir dessus.

― Tu te rappelles de ce cauchemar que je fais sans arrêt ? Ben… Ce sont ses yeux…

Gauthier lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

― Dans mon rêve, il me suppliait de ne pas partir, il me montrait combien il m'aimait… Nil avait le coeur qui palpitait mais surtout il avait du mal à parler de cela avec Gauthier.

― Et tu sais, quand je le regarde… je vois de la peine dans ses yeux mais... je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Elle me brise de l'intérieur comme si j'avais une part de responsabilité dans son malheur.

Il fixa quelques secondes ses mains avant de reprendre :

― Comme si mon choix l'avait rendu éternellement triste… et là quand il s'adresse à moi, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas…

Nil soupira et lui avoua :

― Il se passe quelque chose dans ce manoir et ça me fait peur. ..

Quand il osa croiser le regard noisette de Gauthier qui l'écoutait attentivement, il y vit une crainte mais il n'en était pas sûr.

― Dans ma chambre, je n'arrive pas à dormir dans le lit… comme si un événement s'était imprégné de toute une scène importante… et ma magie ne se trompe jamais...

― Nil, commença son ami en posant une main sur la sienne pour calmer ses tremblements, tu te fais surement des idées et je suis certain que si ce Pentelton agit ainsi, ce n'est que pour se protéger.

― Tu as sans doute raison, souffla-t-il peu convaincu.

― Il suffit que je te regarde et je vois combien déjà il te perturbe… tu l'aim…

― Non Gauthier arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! cria-t-il comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'il se disait.

― Ok, c'est comme tu le sens… finit par dire son ami en levant les bras en l'air.

Nil se leva pour ne pas se laisser emporter par sa mélancolie lorsqu'il aperçut Arthur devant la porte. Savait-il que Nil parlait de lui ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas tout en rougissant. Arthur s'avança et se présenta sans un regard au jeune brun.

― Bonjour Mr Pentelton. Bon, je dois vous laisser, Chloé doit surement m'attendre.

Gauthier serra très fort son ami contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

― Wow, il est fort bien bâti… tu en as de la chance. Tu sais quoi, je m'occupe de ton dossier, je te tiens au courant, en attendant apprend à le connaitre…

Nil le fusilla du regard avant de le voir partir.

.

En entrant dans la pièce, il n'avait pas entendu la conversation. La voix de Nil n'arrêtait pas de l'envouter et bien qu'il ne soit pas gay, il était attiré par lui. Uniquement par cet homme. Quand il le vit se lever, son regard s'attarda sur sa nouvelle tenue. Il avait troqué son look junkie par un simple jean noir et un tee-shirt rouge. Puis remontant son regard, il aperçut le bandana bleu autour de son cou et lorsqu'il le détailla encore plus haut, il crut manquer un battement cœur.

Nil était un homme extrêmement beau quand il le voulait. Devant ses yeux, il était tout bonnement magnifique. Sa nouvelle coupe dégageait très bien son cou… les cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés mais cela lui allait… Arthur sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et un frisson le parcourut comme s'il avait soudainement froid.

Nil avait du mal à contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux de ce regard mais était-ce bien du sien qui le hantait ? Pourquoi son corps tremblait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à son client ?

― Bon… je dois m'occuper de votre dossier… bredouilla-t-il en sortant du bureau presqu'en courant.

― Nil ! cria simplement Arthur en le suivant.

Le brun avait cette sensation qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi. Décidément ce manoir cachait un secret que lui-même n'arrivait pas à déceler. Nil s'était arrêté et se tournant sur Arthur, il le contempla de toute sa splendeur… oui, il le trouvait merveilleusement ravissant. Et pourtant le caractère de celui-ci l'énervait… ce devait surement être la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. L'un en face de l'autre, aucun ne fit un mouvement vers l'autre.

Arthur ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait prononcé son nom et il resta figé devant le regard luisant du brun. Il aurait pu continuer à le détailler ainsi encore plus longtemps parce que cette étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux l'intriguait. Et dans un silence insoutenable, Nil prit la direction des escaliers sans dire un mot.

.

**Smallville**

Clark restait sur le pont, là où il avait rencontré Lex ou du moins l'avait violemment percuté. Depuis son retour, il était inquiet et ne voulait pas en parler avec Lex. Il y avait eu, en vingt-quatre heures, trois catastrophes trop près les unes contre les autres pour qu'elles ne soient que d'origine volontaire. Accoudé sur la balustrade, Clark n'entendit pas la voiture de Lex s'arrêter. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer par la taille. Se retournant, il se trouva face à son compagnon qui lui souriait. Comme à chaque fois, il aimait le détaillé dans son costume.

― Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'attendais pas à ce que je reproduise notre rencontre ? dit le jeune Luthor en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

― Non Alex, je réfléchissais… répondit le brun d'une voix calme.

Comme il aimait être dans ses bras, il pouvait y rester des heures. Fermant quelques minutes ses yeux, Clark n'avait qu'une seule envie celui d'être bercé par celui qu'il aimait si fort.

― Mon ange, tu auras beau essayer de comprendre ce monde, je crois que tu n'y arriveras pas…

Lex déposa un second baiser.

― En tout cas pas sans moi…

Clark releva son regard émeraude qui fit frémir son amant.

― Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça… souffla-t-il sans le lâcher du regard.

― Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Clark.

Resserrant son étreinte, Lex passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ami, le caressant de sa main sur sa peau nue. Clark laissa échapper un gémissement.

― Tu sais que tu me rends dingue, murmura Lex d'une voix rauque rempli de désir.

Lentement, Lex attira Clark dans sa voiture et partit au manoir. Le brun avait encore les marques des mains chaudes sur son corps. Le souffle saccadé, il regardait Lex. Toujours aussi sérieux mais cette lueur qui naissait dans ses yeux le rendait fou. Une fois arrivée, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et Lex fit signe de l'index sur sa bouche à Enrique de se taire.

Ce dernier sourit en levant son regard au plafond, l'air de dire '' ah ses jeunes ''. Dans leur chambre, Clark se jeta sur Lex et lui enleva sa chemise. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de douceur que Lex succombait très vite à la tentation. Clark l'allongea sur le lit et le fixa, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant en déboutonnant le pantalon de celui-ci. Puis, le brun s'étendit à ses côtés pour se retrouver en dessous de lui. Lex défit le jean de Clark et déposa des baisers papillon sur son bas-ventre, faisant frémir ce dernier. Remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant.

― Alex… murmura Clark en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son Alex.

Se contemplant mutuellement, leur amour crevait autour de la pièce. Et lentement en cette fin d'après-midi, se laissèrent emporter par leur désir de s'appartenir.

.

Arthur, qui sortait de la douche, passait à côté de leur chambre. Entendant leurs gémissements de jouissance, il se sentit soudainement gêné d'être à côté de leur porte. Puis un silence se fit avant qu'il n'entende :

― Je t'aime Clark Kent ! Plus que tout car j'ai trouvé en ta personne l'homme qui me complète…

Et un éclat de rire fit écho à cette déclaration qui toucha Arthur. Il marcha lentement en direction de sa chambre en souriant. Le blond les aimait bien et même s'il ne se voyait qu'aux heures des repas, il percevait toute leur tendresse dans leurs gestes. Arthur admirait Lex, il avait trouvé sa moitié et surtout il gérait ses affaires d'une main de maitre… Il prit une profonde respiration en espérant que lui aussi, un jour serait aussi trempé que lui lorsqu'il aperçut Nil qui remontait. Seulement muni d'une serviette autour de la taille, le jeune Pentelton eut soudainement l'envie de courir se cacher. Souvent habitué à être seul, il ne pensait pas tomber sur quelqu'un à cette heure.

Il n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi surtout si c'était pour lire du dégout sur le visage des gens et pourtant, il savait qu'il était bien physiquement. Mais cette sensation d'être traité comme un enfant gâté par toutes ces personnes qu'il haïssait, avait réussi à le faire douter de lui. Arthur ne fixait pas Nil, il baissa son regard quand il vit que ce dernier avait couru dans sa chambre.

La gorge nouée, il se demandait si cela était de sa faute… Il se précipita dans la sienne et s'habilla aussi vite en tentant de cacher son corps sous un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon battle de la même couleur. Arthur soupira lorsqu'il entendit Nil qui discutait. Il s'approcha de cette porte qui communiquait entre leurs deux chambres.

― D'accord Gauthier, je lui dirais.

Arthur le sentait fatigué, sa voix était pâteuse et lasse.

― Fais-lui une offre pour qu'elle cesse de l'importuner et voit si cela peut la calmer… de toute façon comme l'a dit Mr Pentelton, quelle que soit la manière dont je m'y prendrais, il acceptait, entendit le blond d'un ton ferme.

Arthur eut la poitrine qui se comprimait… Nil ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom… Pourquoi le ferait-il ? C'était son avocat…

― Non ! Je ne tolère pas à ce qu'elle le rencontre à nouveau ! Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir avec un peu plus de respect envers lui ! S'énerva la voix du brun.

Il y eut un petit silence lorsque le brun reprit encore plus violement faisant sursauter Arthur :

― Rappelle-lui le coup de ses cinq avocats à l'aéroport ! C'est indigne de sa part de vouloir le rabaisser de la sorte ! je déteste ces gens qui se croient tout permis ! Nil s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour respirer.

― Je préfère de loin Arthur qu'à elle, il a le mérite d'être entouré de personne qui tienne à lui ! finit-il d'une voix vacillante.

Le jeune Pentelton posa une main sur sa poitrine, entendre Nil le défendre de cette façon lui fit trembler.

― Gauthier, du moment qu'elle ne met pas un pied ici, cela me convient… dit-il avec un calme retrouvé.

Puis la voix de son voisin de chambre devint plus douce.

― Je vois ça avec Lex, on se fera un pot dans deux jours si tout se passe bien… Mais bien sûr Gauthier, quand tu veux, j'aime toujours quand tu es là…

Arthur ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il n'appréciait pas sa manière de parler à son ami.

― Non, je partirais quand tout sera fini… Non ça se passe bien, même si…

Le blond sentait une tristesse l'envahir à cette annonce le faisant frémir de tous ses membres.

― Une fois, il parait… un léger silence se fit avant qu'il ne reprenne avec plus d'aplomb :

― Tu étais où quand Chloé nous en a parlé ?... Non, je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas son type d'homme… Je le sais c'est tout, Bon Gauthier je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter…

La phrase, dite avec un certain regret, finit par le faire vaciller. De qui parlait-il ? Lentement, le jeune héritier tituba jusqu'à son lit en réfléchissant… Nil aimait déjà quelqu'un… Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'être trahi ? Pourquoi avait-il une soudaine envie qu'il lui appartienne ? S'allongeant sur son lit, Arthur était perdu entre ses pensées et ses rêves sur cet inconnu. Etait-il attiré par lui ? Avant de sombrer, en fermant ses yeux il se rapella de sa phrase qui le fit tout même sourire : '' il a le mérite d'être entouré de personne qui tienne à lui !''

Dans sa chambre, Nil avait fini sa conversation avec Gauthier et devait bien s'avouer qu'Arthur était vraiment mais alors vraiment trop bien bâti ! Il avait dû courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas rester à le fixer comme une bête. Son corps en tremblait encore. Il se saisit de son collier et le contempla. Bizarrement, il vit une inscription qui n'était pas dessus auparavant. Comme il ne savait pas la traduire sans un livre, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Et fermant ses paupières, il voyait encore ce regard bleu humide qui le suppliait...

.

Lex se réveilla tard le soir. Il se sentait honteux d'abandonner ses deux invités mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace pour se reconnaitre. Comme Clark le lui avait suggéré :

― Laisses-les se redécouvrir… je ne veux pas être celui qui les précipite dans un faussé… Ils s'aiment et cela me suffit…

Quand il leva son regard sur la place qu'occupe habituellement son amant, elle était vide. Un battement de cœur de travers eut l'effet de le faire peur. Clark partait trop souvent ces dernières heures et cela l'inquiétait. Lex ne supportait plus ses absences répétitives même si cela était pour une bonne cause. Il devait parfois se laisser se reprendre et surtout Lex craignait pour son homme.

Toujours cette ombre au-dessus de lui, qui le narguait, l'effrayait. Transi de ce sentiment incontrôlable, il s'enfonça sous son drap en fixant leur photo au centre de son chevet. Le regard Emeraude de Clark arrivait toujours à le calmer. Puis lentement, il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** : Dure journée, 12 juillet

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Arthur<strong>

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Arthur avait rencontré Sarah et surtout il veillait à soigneusement l'éviter. Rien qu'en pensant à elle, il en frissonnait. Sarah avait quelque chose qui le perturbait.

**― Tu es son cercle…**

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle l'avait voulu lui dire par là mais cette phrase semblait le toucher plus qu'il ne le croyait. Et depuis qu'il était ici, il ne cessait de faire ce rêve avec insistance, sans pouvoir discerner qui était cet homme. La seule chose dont il savait été qu'ils étaient tous deux âgés… et pour lui cela n'avait aucun sens. Devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Quel que soit l'endroit, cette contemplation l'émerveillait toujours autant. Puis jetant son regard sur la porte attenante à la chambre de Nil, il put s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Nil avait réussi à clôturer son dossier et il découvrit en même temps que lui, que Morgane était derrière tout ça. Serrant sa mâchoire, Arthur ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme elle pouvait être aigri à ce point. Il ne lui avait rien fait… Douloureusement, un étau invisible venait comprimer sa poitrine. Avait-elle une ressemblance avec son père ? Il secoua la tête puis il fixa son poignet droit. Une cicatrice s'y était inscrite de son erreur. La gorge nouée, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller.

Fermant les yeux, il ne s'était jamais senti autant trahi que ce jour fatidique où il était revenu vivre au bord du lac. Passant une main sur front, il effaça se souvenir honteux. Il releva son regard attiré par cette porte. Tristement, les bras croisés, il devait admettre qu'il avait eu tort sur le brun. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne s'était pas encore excusé de l'avoir si mal traité… mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Nil, il était comme envouté et il ne souhaitait pas approfondir ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Arthur savait combien la douleur pouvait-être persistante et effroyable. Et ces nuits, il rêvait toujours du même homme… aimait-il les hommes ? Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenant d'à côté.

.

**Pov Nil**

Les yeux ouverts, il fixait lamentablement le plafond. Il y avait dans ce manoir une empreinte qu'il ressentait mais il avait du mal à la cerner… tout comme il avait du mal à comprendre Mr Pentelton. Son client ne l'avait même pas remercié pour s'être occupé dignement de son affaire mais ce qu'il désirait avant tout, était un geste de sa part. Nil ne supportait plus son regard qui trahissait ses mouvements. Dans son regard, il voyait ce manque de tendresse et dans ses gestes, il n'y avait aucune chaleur.

Le brun avait compris que c'était sa seule défense… après tout ce qu'il vivait, Nil pouvait le comprendre. Il se tourna et regarda en dessous du lit. Depuis le premier jour, il dormait à même le sol. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se coucher sur ce lit. Dès qu'il s'en approchait, son cœur s'emballait sans aucune raison et surtout, son cauchemar s'intensifiait. Et chaque fois qu'il détaillait le jeune Pentelton, une sensation que son corps ne pouvait cacher le dérangeait mais ce qui l'inquiétait était sa magie.

D'habitude, elle était toujours calme même s'il ne l'utilisait que très peu or quand Arthur était à sa portée, il avait du mal à la contrôler. Elle était étrangement attirée par lui et du coup, il ne le croisa que rarement. Las de toutes ses questions qu'il s'infligeait, il détourna ses pensées sur couples de ce manoir. Depuis deux jours, il avait remarqué l'absence de Clark. De courte durée mais quand il revenait, Nil sentait des odeurs autour de lui… Parfois de la fumée, parfois du cambouis... Et parfois il ne trouvait pas.

Nil était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très clair autour de cette ville. Et lorsqu'il observait les échanges silencieux entre lui et son compagnon, Nil sentait qu'ils leur dissimulaient quelque chose. Il adorait les voir ensemble. Dans leur regard, il y avait une telle tendresse que cela le bouleversait. Nil avait cette conviction qu'il avait déjà connu ce genre de sentiments mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Il se releva subitement en pensant à Sarah qui n'était pas rentrée depuis deux jours. Elle avait voulu rester avec Chloé… Pourtant, Nil savait qu'elle l'adorait comme une petite sœur… et qu'en plus, elle avait fait venir Gauthier. Il ragea intérieurement parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier à elle et quand il avait besoin de ses conseils, elle n'était pas là et ce, malgré sa manie de mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Soudain, un hurlement provenant non loin de sa chambre se fit entendre.

.

**Pov Lex**

Lex avait veillé toute la nuit. Clark n'était pas rentré de la nuit et cela l'inquiétait. Il détestait ne pas être au courant de ses faits et gestes. Pourtant, il était habitué mais cette nuit, Lex avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son père l'avait harcelé durant des mois, sans rien dire à Clark pour ne pas lui faire peur.

**― Je t'aurais et s'il le faut je tuerais Clark !**

Il entendait encore cette phrase qui le tourmentait. Lex connaissait la rancœur de ce dernier depuis qu'il avait repris sa part familiale et encore pire depuis qu'il s'était mis en relation avec le jeune fermier, comme lui disait son père. Même s'il savait que Clark était fort, il avait tout de même des faiblesses et Lionel Luthor tentait de manipuler la substance dont craignait son amant.

Serrant ses poings, il tentait de ne pas céder à cette angoisse qu'il le maintenait dans cet état de crise. Où était son compagnon ? Une terrible douleur comprima sa poitrine parce qu'il avait eu peur toute la nuit. Pouvait-il admettre que Clark le rendait vraiment fou ? S'asseyant sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, il tremblait de tout son corps. Il essayait de se raisonner :

― Il va bientôt arriver, je vais lui faire la morale et ensuite, on se réconciliera…

Mais dans sa tête, cela sonnait trop faussement pour qu'il y croie. Ne tenant pas assis, il fit les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos. Le cœur battant, il voulait seulement que Clark rentre. Il le voulait à ses côté, il voulait le savoir en sécurité… depuis leur retour, Clark avait dû s'éclipser trop de fois pour les avoir compté.

Lex commençait à douter de ses catastrophes trop proches les unes des autres. Un frisson glacial parcourait son corps lorsque subitement un bruit de verres cassés se fit derrière lui. Clark venait de traverser sa fenêtre et dans un hurlement, il s'agenouilla au côté du corps de son compagnon.

Lex tremblait devant l'état de Clark, jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation. Il n'arrivait pas à le détacher de son regard.

― Non, non, non ! s'écria-t-il tout en tremblant.

Les vêtements de son amant étaient déchirés de part et d'autre et avec stupeur, Lex aperçut des filets de sang rouge et vert qui s'écoulaient de plusieurs entailles. Il n'osa y toucher de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Secouant sauvagement la tête, le maitre des lieux se mit à nouveau de hurler. Lex ne prêta aucune attention à sa porte de chambre qui s'ouvrit devant Nil et Arthur. Les yeux médusés, le jeune Luthor parvenait à peine à tenir son corps qui vacillait lentement à cette vue. Toujours à genoux, il s'écarta pour laisser Nil prendre sa place.

En ouvrant la porte, sans regarder le blond, Nil avait du mal à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La fenêtre avait été éclaté de l'extérieur à l'intérieur et Clark gisait inconscient. Voyant que Lex était sous le choc, il s'avança vers le corps immobile du brun et s'agenouillant, il porta sa main sur le front de celui-ci. Quand il put capter sa présence, il lui parla mentalement :

_― Où as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il._

_― Partout…_

_― Qui t'as fait ça !_

_― …_

_― Clark je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me le dis pas !_

Arthur était figé devant la porte et machinalement il fit quelques pas pour se trouver à côté de son avocat. Instinctivement, le blond porta sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

_― Ne le dis pas à Alex…_

_― Promis._

Et comme un sanglot, le jeune homme d'acier lui fit voir ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Nil avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux visualiser. La main tremblante, il aperçut tous les pièges de Lionel Luthor. Ce dernier avait réussi à trouver le point faible de Clark. Lui-même lâcha un cri devant cette horreur, faisant sursauter d'effroi Lex et Arthur. Lionel lui avait carrément injecté une dose massive de criptonite verte sous forme de liquide. Nil ressentait sa souffrance et elle lui picorait tout le corps, elle le sciait de toute part. Il serra des dents tellement elle était brulante et fugace à la fois. Si Clark la ressentait ainsi, alors il pouvait aussi la supporter.

_― Dis-lui combien je suis désolé, dis-lui combien je l'aime…_

Nil secoua la tête en retenant ses larmes de douleur qu'il ressentait à travers le blessé.

_― Je ne peux pas Clark… Comment le lui dire quand je sais combien vous vous aimez ? Comment lui dire si…_

Nil ne pouvait pas lever son regard humide devant Lex.

_― Nil, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste mais je dois te donner mon bracelet. Prend-le et porte-le…_

_― Non, tu me le donneras toi-même !_

Lex ne comprenait pas ce silence autour de lui. Il voyait Nil secouer la tête et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La gorge trop nouée, figé, il ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Cette peur infecte envahissait son corps, elle le mangeait de l'intérieur, elle s'insinuait sur toute sa peau, même sa propre chaleur l'étouffait… Et tout cela si doucement, qu'il avait l'impression de mourir avec Clark.

Fatalement, il savait. Les veines de Clark était trop verte… Il savait… Clark allait mourir… Subitement, des perles dévalèrent ses joues. Les deux mains sur sa bouche, il étouffa ses sanglots. La douleur était telle qu'il tremblotait de tous ses membres puis secouant la tête, cela ne devait pas arriver, pas maintenant… Sa souffrance face à cette réalité le fit hoqueter. Il n'osait plus regarder, c'était trop insupportable.

Arthur avait retiré sa main de l'épaule de Nil et frissonna à la vision qu'il put voir en le touchant. Il chancela et tomba à quatre pattes à côté de Clark. Il détailla ce dernier, pâle et le sang qui s'étalait à même le plancher, il n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de voir à travers Nil. Une main sur son torse, il maintenait sa respiration mais il avait du mal à la conserver régulièrement… puis sous la force de ce qu'il ressentait, il se mit à pleurer.

Pourquoi ? Non, Clark ne pouvait pas abandonner Lex. Levant son regard embué sur le maitre des lieux, Arthur était dérangé par cette vision. Lex était paralysé et donnait l'image d'un homme qui perdait tout… le blond avala sa salive avec difficulté puis passa son regard sur Nil. Sa main était toujours sur le front de Clark. Comment avait-il pu voir ses images à travers lui ? Comment arrivait-il à supporter sa douleur ?

Nil sentait toute la puissance de sa magie qui remontait à la surface. Il ne la contrôlait pas, elle semblait vouloir sortir de lui pour apaiser sa peine. Son cœur était déchiré, sa colère était diffuse et son amitié pour ces hommes poussait ses dons au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Toujours les yeux fermés, il entendait des voix, des murmures… de vieilles paroles autrefois prononcées… des mots si longtemps inutilisés par les siens… Et soudain, devant les regards humides, Nil leva son regard doré au plafond, incantant mélodieusement un sort délicatement sortie de son âme. Du plus profond de lui, il voulait que Clark vive et ouvrant ses yeux sur cet ami, Nil le vit lentement cligner des yeux.

Son corps n'avait plus aucune trace de ce liquide et en lui souriant, Nil s'évanouit.

.

**13 juillet**

Clark veillait sur Nil qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait posé sur le lit de sa chambre et il s'était aperçu qu'il dormait par terre. Assis sur une chaise, il lui tenait sa main et de temps en temps, Lex passait le voir pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas volatilisé ailleurs. Baissant son regard, il avait vu combien il avait fait souffrir son compagnon. Lex avait raison, il devait faire plus attention. Cela lui avait servi de leçon… Le jeune Luthor avait fait appel à Gauthier avec l'aide de Chloé, pour trouver le moyen d'arrêter son père.

Clark n'avait pas revu ce regard noir depuis qu'il avait voulu annoncer sa relation publiquement et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait été négligent et toute la journée qui avait suivi ainsi que la nuit, Lex ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il s'était même permis de lui faire des reproches aussi longs que son bras et le brun ne pouvait qu'accéder à ses souhaits. Il ne désirait plus revoir ce regard remplis de larmes et encore moins le revoir dans cet état de tremblement qu'il avait eu du mal à maitriser.

Lex avait mis beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'allait pas mourir et durant près de deux heures, il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Le jeune Luthor l'avait assené qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne… il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans lui… Clark déglutit en repensant à toute la tristesse qu'il avait provoqué à son compagnon. Serrant sa mâchoire et fermant quelques secondes ses yeux, il réalisa la dureté de cet affrontement. Il n'était pas invincible… Regardant Nil, dans un murmure, il chuchota :

― Merci Merlin…

Merlin lui manquait et le peu de discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui autrefois, lui manquait. Il était le seul à le comprendre et il espérait le retrouver bientôt. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il se leva vers la sortie, il entendit la voix faible de Nil :

― Clark… le lit… le sol…

― Ne te force pas, ta sœur m'a expliqué et tu dois seulement te reposer, on reparlera de ça plus tard…

Le jeune sorcier, trop épuisé, se rendormit en sentant revenir ce cauchemar.

.

Arthur avait pris la relève de Clark. Personne ne voulait le laisser seul et lui non plus. Il avait vu les pouvoirs de Nil et étrangement cela ne l'avait pas inquiété comme si au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su. Et ses yeux dorés l'envoutaient encore davantage. D'une splendeur étincelante, il avait ressenti une chaleur le traverser. Arthur s'était retrouvé pour la première confronté à une peur obscure. Quand Nil s'était écroulé, son cœur s'était mis à palpiter si vite, qu'il crut un instant mourir.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il puisse être vraiment tombé amoureux d'un homme ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit attiré par lui ? Arthur lui prit la main et lui murmura d'une voix douce comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps :

― Je suis là, je serais toujours là…

Fermant ses yeux, il regrettait son comportement envers lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant d'émotion et surtout pour un seul homme. Rebecca et ses vautours avaient réussi à faire de lui ce qu'il était et Nil ne méritait pas de recevoir le même traitement qu'eux. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, il repensa à sa bêtise. S'il avait réussi, il n'aurait jamais connu Nil et encore moins ce que signifiait réellement d'aimer. Pour Nil, il aurait donné sa propre vie. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pour Rebecca.

.

**Flash-back**

Quand Arthur avait appris qu'il avait une demi-sœur, sa vie venait d'être chamboulée. Son père avait osé tromper sa mère et de surcroit, Morgane le haïssait. Sur les paroles d'Edouard, il avait cru un instant qu'elle serait comme lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce jour-là, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Le regard brouillé, il avait pris une lame de rasoir et s'était profondément tailladé le poignet droit.

Il se souvint s'être allongé sur le sol froid de sa salle de bain et lentement, il avait fini par fermer les yeux. Toute cette souffrance, qu'il avait accumulée au cours de sa vie, semblait partir avec son âme. Personne ne s'inquièterait pour lui, personne ne viendrait pour lui, il était seul face contre tous. Il s'était senti léger, emporté par le souffle de la mort mais elle n'a jamais voulu de lui. Arthur s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Le lendemain de sa tentative, ce fut devant le regard dur et froid d'Edouard qu'il finit par ouvrir ses paupières.

Pour la seule et unique fois, Edouard s'était permis de le gifler. Arthur se rappelait bien de sa colère. Il s'était retenu de faire la moindre remarque, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

― Plus jamais, tu m'entends ! Plus jamais je ne veux te revoir allonger sur ce putain de sol à dégouliner de ton sang ! avait-il crié en pointant son index sur le blond.

Edouard était comme méconnaissable, le tutoyant comme s'il avait été son propre fils.

― Tu es jeune et ta vie ne se limite pas à ses seules personnes qui ne te méritent pas ! Cesse de penser à eux… tu mérites bien mieux et tu es quelqu'un de bien, avait-il finit en s'approchant du lit.

Arthur s'était senti honteux d'avoir pu affliger à la seule personne qui lui restait autant de peine. Les larmes avaient dévêlées sur son visage. Edouard lui saisit son poignet bandé et de son regard rougis, avec force il avait grincé :

― Vois-tu ce que te pousse à faire ces gens ? Ne leur donne pas satisfaction de cette manière…

― Je suis tellement désolé…

Arthur avait eu conscience de son acte et durant la journée, il ne cessait de pleurer cette douleur qu'était devenue sa vie : elle était seulement lamentable et il la détestait tellement.

― Je ne te mérite pas, se souvint-il de lui avoir dit posant ses mains sur son visage.

― Arthur, à mes yeux tu as toujours été une bonne personne et jamais je ne me permettrais de mettre en doute ta personnalité.

Le blond s'était jeté dans les bras de son majordome cachant son visage empreint de tristesse.

― Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? Est-ce parce que je porte le nom Pentelton ? Avait-il demandé.

― Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon jeune homme… tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux et un jour, Arthur, tu seras heureux, tu trouveras une personne digne de te choisir… et j'espère que lorsque cela arrivera, je serais le premier averti, finit par lui murmurer en souriant.

Tous les deux n'en avaient plus reparler…

**Fin Flash-back**

.

Arthur, les yeux humides par ce souvenir, se leva quelques minutes pour détendre ses jambes engourdis lorsqu'il entendit de la bouche de Nil.

_**― **Souviens-toi Arthur, un jour je te retrouverais… Je suis le centre de ta vie, tu es mon cercle… nous nous complétons…_

Sa voix était douce et ses paroles glissaient au creux de son oreille comme une promesse, une affirmation à ses propres doutes. Le jeune Pentelton vacilla devant ses mots qui lui semblaient être destiné, mais était-ce bien de lui qu'il parlait ? Son cœur semblait ne plus soutenir une souffrance qu'il aurait oubliée. Puis soudainement sa tête tourna, le mettant littéralement à terre.

Et comme des flashes qui ne lui appartenaient pas, au milieu de grande salle, il voyait le visage de Clark qui se maintenait une main sur la bouche en retenant de crier les yeux rougis et à ses côtés, Lex pleurait à chaude larmes. Une étincelle se fit pour laisser place à une épée…

― Excalibur… murmura-t-il en s'écroulant à même le sol.

.

Merlin avait sombré dans un brouillard absolu. Sa magie avait déployé au-delà de ses limites, le poussant à puiser encore plus loin de son potentiel. Il semblait rêver ou surtout revivre un moment de son passé, loin de ce qu'il était à ce jour.

_« ― Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore, put-il entendre dire de la bouche d'un homme, entre ses larmes._

_― **Toujours Arthur.**_

_Comme je souffre de te voir ainsi. Je voudrais tellement que les choses se passent autrement mais tu as un avenir à Camelot. Je me console de savoir que tu m'aimes. Je te serre si fort que j'ai peur d'avoir tout inventé. __Je ne veux pas pleurer… Toi, qui me montre ta vrai nature, suis-je assez fort pour nous renvoyer à travers le temps ? __J'ai si mal au cœur… mais je n'ai pas le choix, nous ne pouvons rester ici. Je sens que ma magie s'en va et tant que j'en ai encore, je dois nous ramener._

_Je te sens quelque part ici, comme je sens mon âme se partageait en deux… Je sais que je suis là… __J'ai mon corps qui tremble mais je ne peux pas éloigner ta vie de celui que tu es… __Je te regarde et tu pleures comme jamais je ne t'ai vu. Une douleur s'empare de tout mon être, et cette souffrance que cela m'inflige me brule de l'intérieur. Je t'aime prince Arthur. __Je te serre tout contre moi parce que j'ai tellement mal et que je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête…_

_**― Souviens-toi Arthur, un jour je te retrouverais… Je suis le centre de ta vie, tu es mon cercle… nous nous complétons…**_

_Et je pleure en t'effaçant la mémoire et je continue en prononçant ces dures paroles qui nous ramènent à notre temps laissant nos amis ici. __Je n'ai pas envie d'oublié, je saurais me retenir, j'en suis sûr… je veux pouvoir me regarder à travers tes yeux, je veux pouvoir te regarder à travers les miens… je veux seulement pouvoir continuer à t'aimer Arthur._

_― Je veillerais sur vos âmes, parce que nous dragon, lorsque notre ère touchera à sa fin, avons le pouvoir de réaliser le souhait de notre seigneur._

_Kilgarah, mon vieil ami, tu sais comment t'y prendre pour veiller sur moi… Tu as effacé ma mémoire… et à travers le temps, je continue à te chercher Arthur… »_

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Chapitre 10 :** Impact

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir : 14 juillet<strong>

Clark et Lex venaient de recevoir la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Lionel Luthor pour avoir commandité plusieurs incendies et ainsi que les autres catastrophes. Gauthier et Chloé avaient pu retrouver les personnes qui avaient participé à tous ces pièges. Bien que Clark ait souhaité intervenir, il avait dû renoncer quand il avait croisé le regard sombre de son amant. Et devant cette merveilleuse annonce, tous se serrèrent la main, content de cet événement. Gauthier et Chloé s'embrassèrent pour leur réussite.

Avec tout cela, Arthur eut vent de cette nouvelle que tardivement, félicitant l'avocat et la reporter. Le jeune Pentelton aurait pu s'en réjouir parce que ce soir, ils allaient tous faire la fête en l'honneur de Nil. Mais ce dernier dormait encore… Arthur avait fait le pied de grue dans la chambre de son avocat. Il s'était réveillé le matin même avec un mal de tête. Se souvenant de ses paroles, une part de lui voulait croire qu'elles lui étaient. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et face à lui.

Même les flashes qu'il avait vus, il ne les comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir été présent ici sans vraiment avoir un seul souvenir ? Et cette étrange épée… Excalibur ? Que venait-elle faire ici ? Secouant la tête, il voulait déjà commencer par celui qui le préoccupait le plus : Nil. Tandis que tout le monde préparait la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée, Arthur s'en alla retrouver le brun. En montant, il pouvait entendre le déplacement des canapés, des tables et des chaises. Enrique et Edouard se donnaient à cœur joie de toute cette petite fête.

Midi venait de passer lorsque Nil sentit sa main plus chaude que l'autre pendant que son corps le faisait souffrir et sa gorge était sèche. Clignant de ses paupières, les rayons du soleil l'empêchaient d'apercevoir la personne à ses côtés. Lentement, en bougeant sa tête, il aperçut Arthur allongé sur sa gauche. Ce dernier serrait sa main. Nil n'osa pas bouger, il contempla le visage du jeune Pentelton. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure et devant ses yeux, il savait enfin qu'il l'aimait.

Bien que le courant ait eu du mal à passer, Nil savait que tout irait bien. Lentement, il posa une main sur la chevelure du blond. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et doucement Arthur amena son regard sur Nil. Le blond voyait enfin les yeux bleu le fixait. Ils les trouvaient étincelants de vie. Le jeune Pentelton était encore peu confiant mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors, déglutissant et prenant sur lui, la poitrine serrée, il voulait sentir Nil plus près encore.

Et même si le brun le repoussait, il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait essayé et pour une fois depuis si longtemps, il se decida à faire le pas. Nil aperçut une étrange lueur dans le regard du blond. Une envie ? Un désir ? Subitement le cœur palpitant, il sentait son souffle devenir irrégulier et son corps se mit à trembler.

Une main d'Arthur se posa sur son côté et presqu'en califourchon sur Nil, le blond pencha sa tête, faisant basculer ses cheveux sur le côté et délicatement, il approcha son visage du brun. Instinctivement, Nil, la respiration entrecoupée, ferma ses paupières et comme un cadeau inattendu depuis si longtemps, il sentit la chaleur humide des lèvres contre les siennes.

Un simple effleurement comme pour juger la situation, puis ils se contemplèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient pendant que leurs battements de cœur tentaient de trouver un rythme plus calme. Le brun apprécia ce premier contact. Il avait tellement de question dans sa tête mais pour le moment, il profitait de ce que lui offrait Arthur. Aucun des deux ne bougea, trop pris par leurs émotions. Une chaleur les enveloppait ardemment.

― A travers tes yeux, je vois ton âme… murmura Nil.

Affolé, Arthur ne savait pas d'où Nil avait pu entendre cela, mais il l'avait déjà fortement pensé… quand ? Avec qui ? Le blond ne s'en souvenait plus et dans cette interrogation, il se leva et partit presqu'en courant.

― Je n'aurai pas dû, entendit Nil le cœur déchiré.

Arthur avait soudainement paniqué par ses mots… il ne comprenait pas, rien ne paraissait plausible dans ce manoir. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur fébrile, ne battait que pour cet homme.

.

Nil se releva de son lit qu'il appuyait de chacune de ses mains encore tremblantes par le geste du jeune Pentelton. Brusquement, des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues… Les draps pouvaient-ils garder autant de souvenir ? Une maison pouvait-elle vous faire passer autant d'émotions ? Fatalement, sa gorge se noua et sa poirtrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Il voulait quitter ce lit, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre un pied dans cette demeure et il sentait cette rage le prendre de tout son corps. Nil avait revécu une vieille scène qui ne lui appartenait plus, elle faisait partie d'un vieux souvenir…

Trop loin pour lui… trop de temps s'était écoulé pour y voir une étincelle d'amour… Brutalement, il sortit du lit et s'extirpa de ses draps comme si cela pouvait les désenvouter de ses anciennes parcelles de vie… N'y tenant plus, Nil s'écroula à genoux en sanglotant en silence… Ce n'était pas possible, Arthur avait fui après l'avoir à peine effleurer… Son bas ventre le tiraillait d'une souffrance parce qu'Arthur Pendragon n'était plus… tristement, il devait se résoudre qu'il n'avait plus sa place auprès de lui.

Tout était confus dans sa tête, Arthur ne comprenait rien… quelque chose l'échappait… Dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit le corps tendu de toute cette tension. Arthur était épuisé d'avoir veillé sur Nil et surtout, surpris par ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Alors, fermant ses yeux, il se laissa porter par son rêve...

.

« _Et je pose ma main sur ta joue, je regarde tes lèvres qui m'ont tellement conseillées. J'ai la gorge nouée, le sais-tu ? __Tu ne bouges pas mais je sens ce lien qui nous uni, serait-ce un signe que tu ressentes la même chose pour moi ? __Tu as toujours était mon point de repère et enfin, sous un nouveau règne, je laisse mon fils prendre cette relève. __Je baisse mon regard sur tes mains, tu trembles autant que moi. __Je prends mon courage et te fixant, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. _

_Et là, je sens ta magie qui nous entoure, je sens ton amour flotter tout autour de nous… __Je t'embrasse encore plus passionnément, sens-tu mon cœur qui bat pour toi ? __Comme ta magie est merveilleuse, elle nous enveloppe et nous rend notre jeunesse… __Tu es toujours aussi beau…Tes yeux sont magnifiques, tes lèvres m'attirent… __Et là, tu te laisses guider, tu me tires dans tes bras si longtemps vide._

_― Je t'aime Merlin, te dis-je…_

_Et tu pleures tout contre moi, mon dieu comme je t'ai tant aimé… __Tu passes ta nuit entière à mes côté me prouvant combien tu m'aimes, combien je t'aime… __Et demain, demain tout reprendra son cour… __Alors mon âme n'oubliera jamais mon amour pour toi… __Merlin… »_

Arthur se réveilla en sueur, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La tristesse de ce rêve lui semblait si réelle, si pure et si intense. L'amour qu'il avait ressenti était aussi fort que celui qu'il ressentait actuellement pour Nil. Etait-il vraiment cet homme ? Puis comme une vérité, il réalisa que l'homme de son rêve était le portrait de Nil.

_Merlin ?_

Se pouvait-il que ce Merlin et Nil puisse être la même personne ? Arthur avait beau réfléchir, il ne saisissait pas le sens de tout cela. Avait-il été cet homme avec ce Merlin ? Avait-il un lien avec Nil ? Il se donnait du mal pour tout comprendre et pourtant il essayait et en vain, il laissa tomber...

.

**Soir **

La fête battait son plein lorsque Nil fit irruption devant un applaudissement. Lex et Clark vinrent à sa rencontre.

― Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Clark, un brin inquiet.

― Je vais mieux… murmura-t-il.

Puis prenant une petite pause, il osa demander à Lex :

― As-tu toujours l'épée ? J'aimerais la voir s'il te plait.

Le couple le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Nil ne voulait rien dire mais il savait qu'ils étaient au courant.

― J'ai besoin d'une certitude…

Nil jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce lorsqu'il fut attiré par Arthur. Sans faire attention au couple, il se décala et aperçut son client au bras d'une blonde, élancée et surtout très jolie. Son cœur rata un battement et sans montrer la moindre attention à cette douleur, il put tout de même voir les deux blonds s'embrassaient. A l'intérieur de lui, tout finit par le briser… tristement, c'était la fin. Tentant de cacher sa gêne, il contempla Clark en lui souriant.

― Content que tu te sois remis… la prochaine fois, fais plus attention à toi, lança gentiment Nil quand le plus jeune lui renvoya son sourire.

― Maintenant, il va surtout devoir se retenir de sortir sans moi, maugréa Lex en le retenant dans ses bras.

― Alex… tu sais combien je m'en veux… murmura subitement Clark au creux de son oreille.

Nil avait senti l'ampleur de leur amour et il pouvait comprendre le désarroi de Lex devant la jeunesse de Clark. Puis inconsciemment Nil fixa sa main, il avait ressenti toute son ancienne magie, celle qui jadis, il utilisait pour veiller sur une seule personne. La gorge nouée, le jeune avocat savait qu'il devait tourner la page puis en reprenant le fil de la conversation, il entendit Clark lui murmurait :

― Je suis désolé...

― Ce n'était pas de ta faute… répondit Nil en le fixant amicalement, je sais au moins maintenant que j'ai toujours autant de pouvoir qu'avant…

Devant cette révélation, le couple le dévisagea comme s'ils attendaient une réponse.

― Je… je vous tiens au courant… bredouilla finalement Nil.

Au moment de sortir, il put voir Gauthier et Chloé en pleine conversation avec d'autres avocats. Edouard hocha la tête en levant un verre en sa direction. Nil inclina la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Nil était, quelque part, rassuré parce qu'il savait enfin qu'Arthur était bien entouré et cela lui suffisait. Et sans se retourner, il croisa Enrique qui voulut rejoindre Lex mais il l'interpela.

― Il y a une certaine miss Chase qui souhaiterait parler avec Mr Pentelton, lui dit le majordome.

― Laissez-le, je m'en occupe.

Nil la connaissait et il savait combien sa haine envers Arthur était puissante et destructive. Le majordome suivit Mr Syrme à la porte tout en restant derrière lui.

― Miss Chase, que me vaut votre présence ! dit froidement le brun.

― J'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec mon frère s'il vous plait.

― Il est actuellement très occupé et ne peut malheureusement vous recevoir, répondit-il encore en revoyant l'image du jeune couple blond.

Nil put voir sa mâchoire se serrer et avec un rictus, le jeune sorcier ajouta :

― Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez et même en sachant que vous aviez tout manigancé, vous continuez… Cessez de faire l'enfant et grandissez ! hurla presque Nil.

Le reste se passa tellement vite qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se déroulait. Le regard de Morgane s'était levé plus au-dessus de son épaule et rapidement elle sortit une arme de son sac. Nil eut le temps de se retourner et de voir qu'Arthur arrivait. Sa demi-sœur pointa son arme sur lui et Nil eut juste le temps de s'interposer et dans un silence où la musique s'était tu, un gros coup tonna dans la pièce. Entre les cris, Nil s'écroula en entendant seulement ces hurlements. Il avait mal au cœur… Les yeux clos, il se sentit partir…

Lorsqu'Arthur était descendu pour la soirée, il ne croisa pas Nil. Déçu, il sortit prendre l'air quelques minutes en saluant ses hôtes qui s'enlaçaient en dansant. Il avait le coeur lèger, heureux pour Clark et Lex qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Et lui, il voulait enfin avancer dans sa vie et seulement pour son avocat. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et se retournant, il eut un haut le cœur. De mauvais souvenir refaisait surface.

― Que me veux-tu, dit-il froidement.

― Arthur, commença-t-elle. J'ai appris que tu participais à cette fête et j'ai souhaité te dire quelques choses d'important.

― Rebecca je crois qu'il y a quatre ans tu m'as tout dis… ou du moins tu me l'as très bien vomi de rage en pleine figure, grinça le blond.

Il avait encore cette rancœur au fond de lui et elle avait osé venir le voir, ici, au milieu de ses amis. Il la détaillait et dut s'avouer qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses traits montraient très bien son malaise et quelques parts cela le rassura.

― Je t'écoute, finit-il par lâcher.

― Je tenais à m'excuser de la manière dont je t'ai traité… je n'aurais jamais dû… ce n'était qu'un pari stupide entre étudiant…

Arthur la regardait et dans ses yeux, il ne vit aucun mensonge et pourtant combien de fois s'était-il perdu dans ce regard ?

― Enfin… fais-en ce que tu veux, je mérite ton mépris mais au moins je sais que j'aurais fait ce pas pour m'excuser.

― Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna le blond sans cacher sa nervosité soudaine.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive puis baissant son regard, elle lui répondit :

― Je sais maintenant ce que c'est que de se faire rejeter… puis elle leva son regard humide sur lui. Et j'ai beau avoir pris de l'âge, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai dû te faire atrocement souffrir et ça, je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner...

Arthur sentait la tension redescendre. Il posa son index sur le menton de la jeune fille et la détailla à nouveau. Sans la voir venir, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le regard médusé, il ne savait pas si elle jouait encore avec ses sentiments.

― J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, dit-il tout simplement en pensant à Nil.

― Elle en a de la chance alors, garde-la près de toi… je n'ai pas su le faire et j'ai eu tort… tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne l'oublie jamais.

― Merci, murmura Arthur ému par sa franchise.

Et en disant cela, il aperçut Nil sortir du grand salon. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement vite qu'il n'eut que le temps de s'excuser auprès de Rebecca.

Arthur le trouvait beau dans son costume et comme dans un rêve, il marcha aussi vite pour le rattraper. Mais il fut stoppé par Sarah.

― Arthur ?

― Je… attends, je dois voir Nil et je reviens… lui dit-il avant de le rejoindre.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et partit retrouver Gauthier et Chloé. Le jeune Pentelton reconnut la voix derrière la porte et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il vit sa sœur lui planter une arme devant lui et tira. Dans ce cour instant, tout lui parut si lentement qu'il put voir Nil se jeter entre sa sœur et lui. Et dans un cri, il vit le brun s'éffondrer de tout son corps au sol. Pendant qu'il cherchait où la balle l'avait atteint, Lex demanda à ce que tout le monde parte et qu'Enrique qui avait empoigné Morgane, appelle la police.

Clark, Lex et Arthur étaient autour du brun. La balle était passée au-dessus de son cœur mais le sang continuait à couler. Arthur, choqué de le voir ainsi étendu, eut la gorge soudainement sèche. Il leva son regard embué sur Sarah qui venait d'arriver. Le jeune Pentelton sentait son cœur se fendre et se vider lentement… Ses perles coulèrent subitement sur ses joues et la poitrine comprimée, il ne put que hoqueter devant l'état de Nil.

Les deux mains sur sa tête, paniqué, il avait envie de hurler mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Arthur la suppliait de son regard de faire quelque chose… C'était sa sœur, bon sang ! Mais dans ses yeux, le blond comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

― Je ne suis pas si puissante que lui… chuchota-t-elle les yeux humides.

Le blond posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nil, le secouant pour le réveiller. Arthur se sentit abandonner… mais surtout trahi. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la joue de Nil et par enchantement, une lumière bleutée enveloppa le corps de Nil. Parallèlement, un bracelet que Lex détenait de l'ancien Merlin vint se poser sur la main droite d'Arthur. Chancelant, ce morceau lui était destiné et Arthur put y lire l'inscription qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Et posant sa tête sur le torse de Nil, il sanglota de toutes ses larmes, laissant ses perles parcourir l'anneau en cuir et la poitrine de Nil. Ne percevant plus cette lumière, Arthur leva son regard rougis sur Nil quand il s'aperçut que la blessure s'était refermée d'elle-même. Ne sachant comment elle s'était dissipée, Arthur lâcha un sourire en respirant avec difficulté. Il souleva le corps de Nil et l'enlaça tendrement tout contre lui.

Lex et Clark, leurs regards perdus mais heureux, se fixèrent car l'amour que portait Arthur pour Nil était suffisant pour réveiller le pouvoir qu'avait enfermé le jeune sorcier dans ce bracelet. Le blond porta Nil dans son lit et resta à ses côté jusqu'à ce que Sarah lui demande d'aller se reposer et qu'elle veillerait sur lui.

* * *

><p>A suivre !<p>

.

Reste un chapitre, peut-être un épilogue...

.


	11. Chapter 11

Dernier chapitre...

.

**Chapitre 11 :** Révélation

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir : 15 juillet<strong>

Les yeux ouverts sur le plafond blanc, Nil revoyait encore le regard noir de Morgane. Posant une main sur son torse qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir et serrant ses poings, ce fut le corps tremblant qu'il se souvint de toute la soirée. Difficilement, il déglutit et le cœur brisé par tout ce qui s'était produit mais surtout par la douleur que lui avait affligée Arthur… il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fuir…

Quand il leva son regard, le brun croisa celui de Sarah qui s'avança vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit une de ses mains s'approcher de lui, il recula au fond de son lit, outré par ce qu'elle lui ait tout caché. Et ce fut avec tristesse qu'il la contempla puis la peine trop lourde à porter, il lui cria :

― Pourquoi ! Sa voix était à peine voilée de tremblement.

Son souffle saccadé, il avait du mal à trouver l'air nécessaire mais cette peine l'envahissait de tout son être.

― J'étais bien comme j'étais… Pourquoi ! cria-t-il sans savoir que derrière la porte attenante se tenait Arthur.

― Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il a une vie maintenant… avait-il dit en retenant difficilement ses larmes qui ne devaient pas avoir lieu.

Nil la dévisagea avec tellement de rancœur et de colère qu'il avait du mal à trouver l'air nécessaire pour ses poumons. Respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Nil ne voulait pas céder aux perles qui restaient bloquées aux coins de ses yeux rougis.

― Il est bien ici… reprit-il doucement en baissant son regard. Arthur n'a pas besoin de moi, il s'en sort très bien…

Lamentablement, il secoua la tête et lui planta un regard seulement triste, il ajouta comme pour lui-même :

― Je n'aurais jamais du…

Nil cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot et baissa la tête.

― Nil, commença Sarah en tentant de déposer sa main sur son épaule.

Celui-ci releva subitement son regard humide et noir sur elle et aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait, il lui cracha :

― Kilgarah ! Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez fait ! Hein ! Et ne m'appelle plus Nil quand tu sais à qui tu t'adresses !

Arthur sursauta au son de la voix de Nil et le nom qu'il avait employé pour Sarah lui sembla familier. Fixant le bracelet en cuir, il n'avait pas osé le porter. Alors son rêve n'était que de bride de souvenirs… même s'il ne comprenait rien à tout cela, la seule chose qu'il voulait était Nil. Alors tout semblait s'emboiter lentement comme un puzzle.

― Non, Merlin ! Et bien que tu ne le veuilles pas l'entendre, je t'avais promis de veiller sur toi et cela était ma destinée !

Elle avait beau avoir été un dragon, elle avait vécu parmi les hommes et en tant qu'humaine maintenant, elle pouvait encore mieux ressentir sa peine. Sarah n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour croire en cette ancienne religion, leurs pouvoirs étaient vraiment sans limites et surtout parce que c'était Merlin. Elle avait une promesse à tenir et au souvenir de cette étincelle dans les pupilles de son vieil ami Merlin, elle se remémorait leur dernier contact. Son ancien seigneur était un homme bon, quel que soit les générations… Nil se leva brusquement et contourna son lit.

― Je ne pensais pas que tes pouvoirs étaient aussi grands, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore te souvenir de lui… murmura-t-elle.

Comme Merlin voulait avancer encore plus en sa direction, elle le fixa durement de son regard humide. Elle leva sa main droite et de son regard, elle le cloua sur place pour qu'il entende ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Et d'une voix remplie d'émotion, elle lui dit calmement :

― Maintenant Merlin tu vas m'écouter ! Il y a un an, lorsque tu as cru mourir ! C'était l'ancien toi qui avais puisé en ton âme. Vous ne pouviez être deux à cette époque et quand l'ancien toi as essayé la première fois d'incanter ce sort qui devait envoyer Merlin avec le prince Arthur. Tu n'y étais pas arrivé mais la seconde fois, l'ancien toi c'était concentré et a pris sur toi !

_Prince Arthur…_ murmura le blond…

― Non ! hurla Merlin. C'est faux ! Cet Arthur-là ne m'aime pas. Je me suis leurré moi-même…

Cette terrible sensation d'avoir échoué lui saisit le torse, la comprimant aussi douloureusement. Sarah, peinée, le serra tout contre elle et lui murmura :

― Je n'ai pas su t'avertir pour ta magie mais je craignais tellement que tu perdes Arthur… alors je ne t'ai rien dis…

Merlin se retira de ses bras et hurla :

― Je ne suis pas son centre ! Il n'est pas mon cercle, nous ne sommes rien de tout cela !

Et pourtant, il voulait y croire. Le jeune sorcier se souvint de sa promesse, il l'avait retrouvé mais c'était trop tard… Merlin l'avait vu dans les bras d'une autre et rien que d'y penser, son cœur se brisait lentement. Ce n'était pas son Arthur, lui qui était bien plus droit et fier… Lentement cette souffrance le consumait de l'intérieur car il restait le sien…

Serrant de sa main le pan de son tee-shirt, il souffrait… Il laissa subitement ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Fermant ses yeux, il se rappelait de tout… jusqu'à la moindre de ses paroles. Il se souvint avoir pu garder la tête haute… d'avoir vu les pleurs de son amant… Merlin se rappelait de l'avoir serré si fort qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête… puis cette colère d'avoir cru en eux, en leur amour l'envahit et fixant Sarah, il lui hurla :

― Laisses-moi !

― Merlin… je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse… marmonna-t-elle prise d'un doute.

Merlin, le regard humide ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, alors en déposant un baiser sur le frond de celle-ci :

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sarah… tu es et restera toujours ma peste de sœur, dit-il chaleureusement entre ses larmes.

Elle attendit son approbation et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire mais elle savait qu'Arthur viendrait… Elle l'avait lu dans les astres la veille… alors, elle le laissa seul.

Arthur était blessé par ses pleurs mais surtout par ses paroles… Alors courageusement, il passa le bracelet à son poignet. Le cœur déchiré, il savait qu'il aimait cet homme. Le jeune Pentelton fut pris d'un lourd vertige le faisant revivre son passage à cette époque. Arthur passait par des épisodes courts avec Nil… Merlin… son amant… Il se revoyait arriver ici avec Merlin, il revivait ses moments de douceur… Et il se remémora ses larmes de peine parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Camelot, il désirait tellement vivre sa vie avec Merlin. Pris par ce flot d'émotion, il s'écroula au sol.

Il revoyait encore Merlin qui se retenait de ne pas céder… pourtant il savait que tout cela avait été difficile pour lui. Et tous ses sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pour Merlin… n'avait pas besoin de revenir parce qu'il l'aimait déjà… : _« Alors ce rêve était réel ? »_

Merlin s'allongea dans le lit où avec son Arthur, ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre. Il avait perdu du temps et maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Pour lui, Arthur était libre… il n'avait plus rien à voir son Arthur Pendragon. Alors le regard vide, il se leva et prépara son sac. Les mains tremblantes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à y mettre. Il se rappelait tellement bien de leurs joutes légendaires et de leurs gestes enfantins… et de l'amour qu'il lui portait… Oui, il l'aimait…

Et cette douleur de ne pas vouloir partir, de ne pas vouloir oublier, de n'aimer que lui… Fermant ses yeux, Arthur Pentelton était bien Arthur Pendragon… Il sentait certains de ses souvenir émotionnelles l'envahir... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se leva le regard déterminé. Il se dirigea dans leur ancienne chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Merlin était devant lui, le visage rougi et un sac à la main.

L'un en face de l'autre Arthur était pris d'une colère subite :

― Tu comptais t'enfuir ! s'écria-t-il.

Merlin le fixa…intrigué qu'il le tutoya et articula aussi calmement que possible :

― Mr Pentelton, j'en ai fini avec votre…

― Arrête ! Coupa le blond. Tu peux, ne serait-ce un instant, cesser de faire l'idiot !

Arthur se jeta sur Merlin, les mains de chaque côté de ses bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Le brun, le cœur battant, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Voir Arthur agir ainsi lui rappelait… Soudain, le visage du jeune Pentelton s'approcha de son oreille, soufflant ainsi sa chaleur contre la nuque de Merlin.

― Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore ?

Merlin crut vaciller et tremblant, il décala son visage pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas… Le brun eut un battement de travers lorsqu'enfin, il fut blotti dans les bras d'Arthur. Il n'osait plus bouger. Sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, Merlin murmura :

― Toujours Arthur…

Le blond le serra davantage tout contre lui, la voix vibrante d'intense émotion :

― Merlin…

Entendant son vrai nom, le jeune sorcier le scruta d'un éclat brillant dans son regard.

― Je t'aime Merlin, toujours… tu es mon centre, je suis ton cercle, nous nous complétons… chuchota Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier céda à ses larmes dans les bras de celui qu'il avait autrefois tant aimé… et de joie, il déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Et ce fut à ce moment que son collier se brisa en deux. Merlin les ramassa en entendant le bruit métallique faisant apparaitre deux pendentifs. L'un en forme de pièce argent et l'autre doré formant le contour de ce cercle. Les deux pendentifs pouvaient s'emboiter… Arthur prit le cercle doré et Merlin la pièce Argent, ainsi ils se complétèrent… Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit en se tenant la main :

― J'ai cru que… je t'avais raté… marmonna le brun en séchant ses traces de larmes.

― Non, Merlin… crois-moi quand je te dis qu'à la seconde où je t'ai vu… tu m'avais déjà conquis…

Arthur s'autorisa une pause.

― Mon moi actuel n'avait aucune confiance et je pense que je me méfiais de toi… mais je sais maintenant une chose Merlin…

Yeux dans les yeux, le temps semblait s'être figé pour leur laisser cet instant éternel rien que pour eux.

― Je sais que je t'aime, que ma vie est avec toi…

Le blond attira la main de Merlin, la forçant à se poser sur l'emplacement de son cœur, Arthur ajouta :

― Tu sens ses battements ?... ils ne battent que pour toi… uniquement pour toi…

Merlin était profondément touché par ses mots… Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses autres larmes et pourtant, il était tellement heureux de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait tant chéri.

― Tu m'as manqué Arthur, avait-il répondu en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il avait tant besoin de sentir sa chaleur tout contre sa peau, tant besoin de savoir qu'il était encore aimé par cet homme… et surtout ne pas avoir été oublié… Les larmes revinrent en force… Arthur l'embrassa avec toute sa tendresse et lui dit sans cacher son émoi :

― Maintenant Merlin, tu es à moi… le passé est le passé… mon présent c'est toi, mon avenir c'est toi…

Le brun lui sourit en effaçant ses larmes.

― Alors c'est vrai, tout ça c'est derrière nous… je peux t'aimer… souffla Merlin.

Arthur voyait combien il avait dû être difficile pour lui de les faire revenir dans le passé et de tout oublier…

― Oui Merlin, tu peux m'aimer comme je veux pouvoir t'aimer… et je te dois des excuses…

Le jeune sorcier le détailla et lui demanda la raison.

― Parce que je n'ai été qu'un égoïste, je t'ai laissé le poids de toute notre histoire… et je me souviens… de tout, finit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, faisant frémir le brun.

― Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

Arthur posa une main sur le menton de son amant :

― Si ! Parce que j'avais cédé à la panique, j'avais peur que tout ce qu'on avait vécu ici ne soit que délire… j'avais peur de retourner à Camelot et que tu m'oublies, que tu m'effaces… j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus…

Lentement, des perles dévalèrent sur le visage du blond et il continua :

― Je t'aime Merlin, si fort que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu t'en allais…

Ils se laissèrent emporter par cette joie immuable pour abandonner leurs dernières larmes de cette vieille blessure. Puis comme une question le tarauda, pour se changer les idées… Arthur le fixa et lui demanda :

― Kilgarah ? Sarah ?

Merlin éclata de rire devant sa moue…

― Ben… tu sais que tu es nettement plus mignon quand tu souris Linou…

― Arthur ! Non, tout mais pas ça ! Vingt-trois ans tu as !

Ce dernier se mit à rire…

― Il faut toujours que tu rajoutes l'âge derrière… je crois que tu as passé trop de temps sans moi.

Et sur ce, tendrement le blond posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Merlin, lentement leurs langues se caressèrent… Se laissant tomber sur le lit, ils approfondirent leurs baisers jusqu'à manquer d'air. Tout cela leur avait tellement manqué mais ils allaient enfin pouvoir rattraper ce temps… Et Sarah… Ferma la porte, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur apaisé, les laissant seuls ensemble parce que maintenant, elle savait que tout irait mieux. Elle s'en alla pour retrouver Chloé et Gauthier pour leur raconter l'histoire de leurs retrouvailles.

.

Le soir, au diner, les deux couples discutèrent comme autrefois et sous les éclats de rires, ils se remémorèrent de leurs rencontres.

― Tu peux rigoler autant que tu veux Alex ! Mais tu t'es bien évanoui quand Arthur s'était présenté ! avait déclaré Clark en le désignant du doigt…

― Ho… tu es méchant mon ange… j'étais juste… reprit Lex.

― Trop joyeux pour y croire, coupa le plus jeune.

Merlin étira un sourire pendant qu'Arthur le détaillait. Ce dernier était heureux… lorsqu'il avait laissé son homme se reposer, Arthur avait couru jusqu'à Edouard pour lui dire :

― Nil m'a trouvé ! C'est lui que j'aime !

Son majordome était content pour lui et le serrant comme son propre enfant, il lui avait répondu :

― Vous voyez que tout peut arriver…

Oui, Arthur souriait à sa nouvelle vie… celle qui l'avait toujours attendu… avec Merlin. Et cette nuit-là, Merlin et Arthur avaient veillé tard, pour parler de leur vie actuelle mais ce que Merlin avait apprécié, était qu'Arthur avait repris ses vieilles habitudes de prince gâté… Le caractère si royal était revenu au triple galop et il l'aimait encore plus ainsi…

De sa magie, enfin, il la déploya devant le regard brillant de celui qui le complétait, éclairant la chambre de multitude de lumières… Et sous la couverture, finalement, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, comme autrefois… Les murs se souvenaient encore de leurs gémissements, le lit avait gardé en mémoires leur amour éternel mais surtout, les draps avaient été charmé par leur ébats torrides…

.

**Une semaine plus tard… un matin**

Merlin sentait un poids sur son torse. Les yeux encore fermés, il tata de sa main gauche l'objet qui lui bloquait sa respiration depuis quelques minutes. Il put discerner des cheveux sous ses doigts… Arthur ne pouvait plus se passer de son torse et la vision que lui offrait son blond fit battre son cœur avec gaieté. Arthur était bien dans leur lit. Il le contempla de ses yeux amoureux et son estomac criant famine, il se leva. Il se dégagea des draps quand il perdit l'équilibre, emportant avec lui la couverture. Dans un sursaut, Arthur se leva, incrédule, devant le visage rougi du jeune brun.

― ...

― Merlin, tu peux arrêter tout ce boucan ? Y en a qui dorme… murmura-t-il.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se rallongea en prenant la main de Merlin, le forçant à le rejoindre. Comme envouté, Merlin fit machinalement un pas vers le lit. Il s'assit juste à côté de son amant. Ce dernier retourna la tête en sa direction sans ouvrir ses paupières, encore lourde et surtout encore remplis de rêves. Il put seulement, avec force, lui bredouiller :

― Merlin… allonge-toi et rendors-toi s'il te plaît… Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te lèves avant moi…

Le jeune sorcier afficha soudainement un sourire… tel un moment de déjà-vu, Arthur avait apparemment entrevu leur avenir. Et doucement, il se colla à son bien-aimé, lui murmurant tous les mots affectueux qu'il lui passait par la tête…

.

**Fin.**

.

Anath

.


End file.
